Kebohongan Cinta
by yuna taiyou
Summary: LAST CHAP upd! Biarkan sakit mengingatkanmu bahwa hati dapat disembuhkan. Sakit itu ada obatnya bukan? Everything will be okay in the end, if it's not okay, it's not the end. akhirnya tamat juga yah, setelah 2,5 tahun!Gommenasai, but please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

KEBOHONGAN CINTA

pair: Ichigo x Rukia

disclaimer: pengennya sih memiliki tapi karna takut digeplak ma om** tite kubo** nan jauh disana ga berani dah

rate: T

summary: Ichigo dan Rukia yang sudah berpisah selama 15 tahun akhirnya bertemu kembali. walaupun mereka sudah menyayangi dan dijodohkan dari kecil, perpisahan yang lama itu tidak menutup kemungkinan berubahnya perasaan cinta mereka. lalu Rukia harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Ichigo yang akan dinikahinya sudah mencintai gadis lain. apa yang harus dilakukannya? berpura-pura bahagia dengan pernikahan ini?

Chapter 1: perjodohan

Di sebuah rumah yang sarat akan hal-hal yang bersifat Jepang, kediaman keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki, saat ini sedang dihadiri oleh keluarga terhormat yang sudah menjadi rekannya sejak lama, keluarga bangsawan Kurosaki. Baik itu rekan kerja maupun rekan dalam urusan keluarga. Entah janji apa yang diikrakan oleh moyang kedua keluarga ini, sehingga sampai sekarang hubungan kedua keluarga ini tetap terjaga.

Saat ini keluarga Kurosaki yang terdiri dari Aizen kurosaki sang kakek, Issin Kurosaki sang ayah yang telah lama kehilangan istri tercinta Masaki Kurosaki, Yuzu dan Karin Kurosaki si adik kembar, serta sang aktor utama yang akan dielu-elukan oleh keluarganya ini yaitu Ichigo kurosaki datang untuk melamar Rukia Kuchiki, gadis cantik dan jadi kebangaan keluarga Kuchiki. Gadis yang diimpikan oleh setiap pria. Walau tampang dan penampilannya standar, tidak mengurungkan niat pria-pria diluar sana untuk memilkinya, khususnya harta keluarga Kuchiki. Akan tetapi, semua pria tersebut hanya bisa gigit jari, karena sang putri seakan-akan sudah dipesan oleh keluarga Kurosaki jauh sebelum dia lahir didunia ini.

"Akhirnya hari penyatuan dua keluarga ini akan segera terjadi, haha.. ya kan yama-ji?" aizen, sikakek yang walau sudah berumur 74 tahun tapi masih terlihat segar dan muda ini mulai memecah keheningan yang tercipta di ruangan besar seperti tempat pertemuan milik keluarga Kuchki ini.

"Yah, tak kusangka harus menunggu selama 15 tahun setelah kepergian Isshin dan anak-anaknya ke Amerika.. baru sekarang kita bisa mewujudkan keinginan untuk menjodohkan Rukia cucuku dengan Ichigo" jawab Yamamoto Kuchiki menanggapi pertanyaan Aizen. Ia melirik Ichigo dengan penuh senyum, pria yang dilirik pun hanya bisa tersenyum kembali pada kakek kedua nya ini

Yah, dari kecil ichigo tidak hanya bergelut di keluarganya sendiri, tapi dia selalu disambut baik di keluarga Kuchiki. Akan tetapi senyum tadi tiba-tiba tercekat setelah Ichigo secara tidak sengaja melirik Byakuya, kakak Rukia satu-satunya ini yang selalu saja memasang tampang datar dan kesal padanya sejak kecil, sampai sekarang.

oh.. ayolah kalau dulu Byakuya sering bermusuhan dengan Ichigo jika mendapati Ichigo dan Rukia yang tertidur bersama di kamar adiknya itu, masih bisa diterima. Tapi masa sampai setua ini dia belum juga bisa menghapus sifat sister complex nya sih?

Cepat-cepat Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu geser yang berada di samping kanannya. Di sana terlihat seorang perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan Rukia, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hisana Kuchiki sedang menggeser pintu tersebut. Benar-benar ya sifat sister complex nya Byakuya ini. Sampai-sampai dia mencari istri yang bisa dikatakan seperti kembar yang berasal dari dua keluarga yang berbeda dengan Rukia. Yah, Tuhan itu Maha Adil. Dia mempertemukan Byakuya yang sangat cinta mati terhadap adiknya Rukia dengan Hisana dari keluarga bangsawan Shiba. Walaupun mereka mirip, tapi sifat keduanya jauh berbeda. Hisana adalah pribadi yang akan selalu membuat Byakuya menghela nafas atas kecerobohannya dan akan selalu membuat Byakuya rindu dengan senyuman dan sifat cerianya, dan matanya yang berwarna coklat itu selau terlihat terang setiap Byakuya menatapnya. Sedangkan Rukia? Dia adalah gadis yang lebih suka memendam apa yang dirasakannya daripada membaginya dengan orang lain. Dia lebih suka menyendiri memikirkan segala masalahnya, entah dia benar-benar tegar atau dia Cuma berpura-pura tegar untuk menutupi kegundahan hatinya. Tapi. Dia tidak pernah mengeluhkan masalahnya. Mata violetnya itu seperti lautan yang tak berdasar, penuh teka-teki.

Semua mata tertuju pada rukia yang duduk bersimpuh di belakang Hisana untuk diizinkan masuk. Disebelahnya juga terlihat sang ibu, Unohana Kuchiki. Akhirnya mereka duduk di barisan keluarga Kuchiki, berhadapan dengan keluarga Kurosaki. Unohana duduk di sebelah suaminya Ukitake Kuchiki. Lalu Hisana duduk disebelah Byakuya diikuti oleh Rukia.

"Yah, rukia cantik sekali.." seru Isshin tiba-tiba. Tidak ada yang marah dengan ucapan Isshin yang terkesan santai itu, karena kedua keluarga bangsawan ini adalah keluarga yang santai, tidak memaksakan tata krama yang berlebihan pada anggota keluarganya, asal masih bermoral.

"Iya, imut sekali.. hehe, benar kan nii-san?" tanya Yuzu yang ditanggap anggukan oleh Karin.

Ichigo yang dari tadi tidak lepas memandang Rukia menjadi terkejut dengan pertanyaan adiknya itu. Semburat merah terpancar dari pipinya lalu dia menjawabnya dengan anggukan sambil menutupi wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

"Wah.. wah.. sepertinya ichigo jadi malu-malu melihat Rukia yang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Maklum juga sih, karena sudah 15 tahun mereka tidak bertemu.." Aizen yang terlihat sangat senang ini tidak bisa menutupi senyumnya yang tak terbendung lagi. Ya, ini lah impiannya. Menyatukan Ichigo dan Rukia, karena dia sangat sayang dengan Rukia.

Kalau boleh dikata sewaktu kecil, dia lebih suka mengabulkan semua permintaan Rukia daripada Ichigo. Mungkin karena sebelum karin dan yuzu lahir, di dalam keluarganya hanya ada anak lelaki yaitu Isshin, tidak ada putri kedua karena setelah melahirkan Isshin, istrinya hanamori meninggal. Sosok rukia yang teduh ketika dipandang, selalu mengingatkannya pada cinta pertama dan terakhirnya itu. Sosok wanita yang sangat dicintainya, bahkan setelah dia meninggal tidak ada yang mampu menggantikannya.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kita akan menjalankan pernikahannya?"

"Yang jelas tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin menggendong bayi kecil. Sudah terlalu lama aku tidak mendengar tangisan bayi kecil di rumah ini lagi, hahaha"

"Dasar kau ini Yama jii. Bukannya baru tiga tahun yang lalu anak Byakuya dan Hisana lahir. Sudah mengeluh begitu. Hahaha.. kalau begitu bagaimana kita adakan lusa saja? Besok persiapan pernikahan termasuk menyebarkan undangan. Lusanya kita langsung melaksanakan pernikahan.." pernyataan Aizen yang santai itu sukses membuat setiap orang yang di ruangan itu menjatuhkan rahangnya, kecuali Yamamoto.

"Wah, aku setuju sekali dengan pendapatmu.. semakin cepat semakin baik" balasnya sambil mengedip nakal pada Aizen.

"Tapi ayah, apakah tidak terlalu cepat? Lagian Ichigo dan Rukia baru bertemu setelah 15 tahun berpisah kan?" Ukitake selaku ayah kandung Byakuya dan Rukia mulai angkat bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagian mereka sudah bersama sejak dari bayi sampai umur 10 tahun, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain" jawab Yamamoto tidak mau kalah dalam mempertahankan keputusannya.

"Jangan bilang kau belum juga bisa melepas putri tercintamu itu Ukitake?" sela Isshin mengedip Ukitake. Alhasil orang yang dikedip pun jadi kelabakan dan tak sanggup menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Hal itu sontak membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan jadi tertawa.

Santai, suasana di ruangan itu sangat santai. Tidak ada yang menyadari betapa galaunya perasaan Ichigo dan Rukia. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah penyatuan dua insan ini yang tidak bisa diundur lagi. Hari pernikahan telah ditentukan, yaitu lusa. Tidak ada yang mengeluh lagi dengan keputusan tetua dua keluarga ini. Keinginan mereka yang menggebu-gebu sudah menandakan tidak akan ada yang dapat menghentikannya. Jadi siapa yang sebenarnya mau menikah? Kenapa malah mereka yang menggebu-gebu? Ckckck, dasar tua-tua keladi.

"O iya, Hisana san, Yuki dimana?" tanya Karin yang ditanggapi dengan antusias oleh Yuzu. Sejak mereka kembali dari Amerika, hasrat ingin bertemu dengan Yuki kecil tidak terbendung lagi. Walau selama ini mereka hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat Skype dengan Hisana dan Yuki, pastinya tidak akan masuk Byakuya disana, hahaha.

"Dia sedang main di halaman belakang dengan pengasuhnya.." jawab Hisana penuh senyuman.

"Bolehkah kami pergi sebentar menemui Yuki kakek?"

Aizen yang ditanya menjawab dengan antusias, "Pergilah"

"Hm.. kalau begitu aku juga mau lihat Yuki.. ayo Rukia, kita pergi juga" ajak Ichigo yang berdiri dari duduknya mengikuti jejak Yuzu dan Karin.

Rukia yang diajak hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan lalu beranjak juga dari duduknya. Dia merasa bersyukur juga Ichigo mau mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan ini. Jujur saja dia merasa risih jadi pemain utama yang dibicarakan dalam pertemuan ini. Orang-orang yang ada dalam ruangan tersenyum bahagia melihat dua insan yang sudah berumur 25 tahun ini keluar dari ruangan. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan cerita, melepas kerinduan pada Isshin yang sudah lama di Amerika sambil bercanda.

"Apa kau tidak bosan memandangku seperti itu? Terlena akan kecantikanku ya?" dengan kerlingan nakal Rukia mengejutkan Ichigo yang memperhatikannya disepanjang lorong rumah menuju halaman belakang.

"Kau tidak berubah ya.. tetap manis seperti dulu dan tidak bertambah tinggi, dasar midget" jawab Ichigo tertawa sambil mengusap-usap lembut kepala Rukia.

"Kau mau cari lawan tuan jeruk?" Rukia yang sangat sensitif dengan urusan tinggi badan ini dengan ganas melemparkan deathglare nya pada Ichigo. Akan tetapi hanya ditanggapi Ichigo dengan senyuman.

Senyuman itu berubah jadi tatapan yang dalam. Rukia tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Ichigo saat ini, tapi dia yakin Ichigo sedang dalam masalah.

"Ada apa? Kau ada masalah Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang lembut sambil membelai lembut pipi Ichigo.

"Rukia.. kamu memang wanita yang sangat baik, selalu mengerti aku walau sudah 15 tahun kita tidak bertemu"

Rindu, itu lah yang sangat dirasakan Ichigo. Dia mendekap Rukia dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ichigo? Nanti ada yang melihat" Rukia mulai panik mendapati sikap Ichigo yang selalu mendadak ini. Tidak pernah berubah. Sedangkan Ichigo menambah kekuatan dekapannya, menghisap dalam-dalam kelembutan wangi yang dipancarkan tubuh Rukia, wangi lavender, sangat menentramkan.

"Aku.." ucapan Ichigo seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya, dia menghela nafas "Aku mencintai gadis lain Rukia, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini, aku tidak bisa.." terdengar ucapan Ichigo yang bergetar ketika melafalkannya.

Dada Ichigo yang tertempel erat di kepala Rukia menjalarkan dentuman keras. Menyadarkan Rukia kalau yang diucapkannya bukan hanya gurauan belaka. Tapi itu benar. Oh, Tuhan. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Darahnya berdesir keras membuat dentuman jantungnya tidak kalah sekeras Ichigo. Akan tetapi, secepat kilat Rukia melepaskan pelukan Ichigo yang terasa melonggar sebelum Ichigo merasakan dentuman keras itu.

Rukia menghela nafas sambil menunduk membuat Ichigo berpikir sejenak, bodohnya dia telah melukai hati gadis yang sangat disayanginya ini. Rukia tahu dia harus mengambil keputusan, dia menatap mata Ichigo dengan mantap lalu berkata

"Kita tolak saja pernikahan ini"

TBC

huwaaa.. finally, it's my first fic, gomme kalau banyak yang ga suka ya :'(

maaf kalau ceritanya romance banget, mellow malah..

tapi aku suka cerita kaya' gitu. bikin cinta itu lebih hidup ahahaha..

please **review** minna, onegai *membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya

tolonglah author baru ini untuk mendapatkan semangat buat trus berkarya di sini *puppy eyes bermunculan  
>hehe jaa ne ;D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: Bleach tetap empunya akang Tite Kubo

Chapter 2: kebohongan

Hening. Kedua insan yang terlibat percakapan ini tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Terdiam akan apa yang telah terucap dari mulut mereka. "_kita tolak saja pernikahan ini " _ satu kalimat yang berhasil membuat Ichigo bungkam. Dia menatap Rukia penuh arti, mencoba mencari celah. Celah yang mengatakan padanya bahwa Rukia terluka saat mengatakan itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa menemukannya, Rukia terlihat sangat tenang, santai, tak ada rasa sakit yang tergores di wajahnya.

Sesaat Ichigo kecewa. Akan tetapi apa yang dikecewakannya? Apa yang diharapkannya? Yah, tidak bisa dipungkiri. Dia ingin Rukia tidak bersikap setenang ini, setidaknya dia beradu argumen dulu sebelum mengucapkan itu padanya, membuktikan bahwa Rukia masih mencintainya seperti dahulu.

"Kau terlihat tenang sekali" sergah Ichigo tidak tahan lagi dengan tatapan tenang Rukia

"Jangan-jangan kau juga telah mencintai pria lain" ucapan terakhir ini nyaris tidak terdengar karena Ichigo berusaha menahan apa yang diucapkannya, dia takut Rukia benar-benar sudah melupakannya.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" dengan lembut dia menatap pria tampan yang terlihat rapuh dihadapannya itu.

"15 tahun Ichigo, itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Jadi aku tidak terkejut kalau kau mencintai gadis lain.." rukia berusaha melafalkan kalimat itu dengan tenang untuk menutupi hatinya yang hancur, perih.

Tapi Rukia tidak pernah kalah akan hatinya, pikirannya selalu mendominasi. Dengan mudah dia bisa bersandiwara. Dibelainya lembut pipi Ichigo, turun ke dadanya. Dia menggosokkan tangannya berulang disana seolah memberi kekuatan pada jantung Ichigo yang tidak melambat dentumannya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini" Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia yang menempel di dadanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menghancurkan impian keluarga kita, aku takut.."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku punya ide.. tapi.. akhhh, kau pasti berpikir aku gila, jika aku mengucapkan ini" ucapnya frustasi sambil mengacak rambut orange jabriknya.

Ichigo tercekat seketika, tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangan Rukia dari tadi mendapat balasan. Rukia menggenggam tangannya, walau diam tapi Ichigo mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan gadis ini. 'ucapkanlah' itu lah yang tergambar di wajah Rukia.

"Aku tetap ingin kita menikah, tapi.. aku mohon, bisakah kau mengizinkanku tetap menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu. Karena aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu dengan pria lain.." Ichigo menatap Rukia yang terlihat serius dengan ucapannya. Terlihat dia tidak menganggap lucu pernyataan Ichigo.

"Bisakah kau menungguku?"

"Menunggu?" tanya Rukia balik tidak mengerti pertanyaan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Iya, menungguku. Mengumpulkan benih cinta antara kita berdua lagi."

"Lalu kau akan mencampakkan gadis itu?" tanya Rukia sinis

"Ya.. aku.."

"Egois sekali kau tuan Kurosaki" sela Rukia tidak bisa membendung rasa kesalnya pada orang yang tidak pernah berubah ini. Ichgo yang mendengar Rukia memanggilnya 'tuan Kurosaki' langsung terdiam.

"Baiklah.. aku akan mengikuti permintaanmu, tapi yang pertama. Soal permintaan untuk menunggumu, aku tidak yakin. Karena aku juga wanita, pasti tidak ada yang mau tersakiti. Saat aku merasa permainan ini patut untuk diakhiri, aku pastikan kita akan bercerai. Kau bebas hidup dengan wanitamu begitu juga denganku"

"Jadi menurutmu pernikahan kita main-main?"

"Lalu apa kalau tidak main-main? Bukannya kau yang menjadikannya main-main?"

"Jadi kau marah padaku?"

Suasana terasa semakin mencekat, mereka saling beradu mulut. Rukia yang menangkap rasa marah dari nada yang Ichigo lemparkan padanya terdiam sejenak untuk menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, walaupun kita bertengkar, berusaha menolak pernikahan ini, takkan ada yang bisa menghentikan rencana kakekku dan kakekmu. Walau kita memaksa, yang akan jadi tumbal keegoisan kita adalah pasangan kita masing-masing, wanita yang kau cintai itu pasti akan tersakiti karena ulah kedua kakek kita."

"Benar juga katamu.." Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Keluar sudah semua masalah yang dipikirkannya sejak kepulangannya dari Amerika. Dia takut Rukia akan marah pada keegoisannya. Tapi wanita dihadapannya ini tak pernah berubah, selalu terlihat teduh. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran orang hanya dengan menatap matanya.

"Lalu siapa gadis yang kau cintai itu?"

"Namanya Orihime, kami satu kampus di Amerika. Dia orang Jepang sih.." jawab Ichigo mengikuti jejak Rukia menuju halaman belakang yang sempat terhambat karena percakapan tadi.

"Lalu dia tau kau dan aku akan menikah?" tanya Rukia lagi sambil memainkan air di kolam ikan kesayangan Byakuya.

"Belum.. dan aku akan mengatakannya, percuma saja untuk ditutupi. Pasti dia akan tau juga, keluarga kita kan terkenal seantero Jepang." jawab Ichigo sesekali melihat Yuzu, Karin, dan Yuki yang terlihat girang bermain.

"Lalu kau yakin dia akan tetap menerimamu?"

"Pasti.. karena aku sangat mencintainya, dan dia tau itu. Akan kukatakan padanya, pernikahan ini hanya sementara, karena kau dan aku sudah sepakat akan bercerai kan?" tanya Ichigo santai, terdengar sangat ringan keluar dari mulutnya.

Rukia yang dari tadi berjongkok sambil memainkan air di kolam, terkejut dengan ucapan Ichigo. Lagi-lagi darahnya berdesir keras. Bertumpu di jantungnya, dentuman keras itu terasa sekali menjalar ke lutut yang tepat berada di depan dadanya.

"Begitu ya.." tanggapan singkat yang mampu diucapkan Rukia menutupi hatinya yang hancur. Dia tersenyum miris mengingat permintaan Ichigo untuk menunggunya. Menunggu apanya? Menunggu dia melupakan gadis itu? Yang benar saja.

"Waktunya makan malam.." ucapan Hisana yang setengah berteriak itu membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo dan Rukia.

Yuki dengan semangat berlari menghampiri ibunya itu dan dengan cekatan Hisana menggendongnya. Yuzu, Karin, dan pengasuhnya mengikuti Hisana berjalan menuju ruang makan. Begitu juga dengan Rukia dan Ichigo. Disepanjang perjalanan Yuki selalu melihat ke arah Ichigo, dia merasa paman disebelah tante Rukianya ini sangat nyentrik. Melihat gelagat kemenakannya itu, Rukia menggendong Yuki yang berjalan disebelah Hisana. Yuki sangat senang dan tanpa ragu dia mengelus rambut Ichigo. Ichigo yang berjalan di sebelah Rukia menjadi terkejut.

"Lambut paman sepelti jeluk" ucapnya dengan polos dan sukses membuat semua mata tertuju pada Ichigo dan Yuki.

Yuki yang tidak sadar menjadi pusat perhatian hanya tersenyum girang sambil mengelus-elus rambut Ichigo yang terasa lembut. Semua saling bertatapan, alhasil tidak ada satupun yang sanggup menahan tawa yang sudah diujung bibir dari tadi.

"Yuki, ini bukan jeruk namanya" ucap Ichigo menanggapi pernyataan Yuki sambil membelai lembut pipi chibi Yuki.

"Lalu apa paman?" tanyanya antusias.

"Itu kepala singa, ahahaha" jawab Rukia asal dan berhasil membuat Ichigo marah. Ichigo ingin mencubit Rukia tapi dengan sigap dia berlari menghindari Ichigo. Hasilnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih menggendong Yuki.

Orang-orang yang tadi masih di dalam ruangan pertemuan secara serempak melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Terlihatlah disana Rukia yang menggendong Yuki saling tertawa dikejar oleh Ichigo. Mereka pun saling bertatapan.

"Sepertinya tidak akan lama lagi kita akan mendapat cicit Yama jii" ucap Aizen

"Kurasa juga begitu, hahaha"

Semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa, ukitake, unohana, ishhin, kecuali Byakuya. Dia lebih memilih untuk geleng-geleng kepala menanggapi sikap antusias tinggi dari kakek-kakeknya ini.

Akhirnya Ichigo menangkap Rukia dan Yuki, dia mencubit gemas kedua pipi gadis-gadis itu. Sangat imut, sanggup menghapus ketegangan yang terjadi antaranya dan Rukia tadi. Acara lamaran dan makan malam berjalan dengan lancar. Akhirnya Keluarga Kurosaki pamit untuk pulang ke kediaman mereka.

Rukia berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya. Cepat-cepat dia berbalik menuju kamarnya daripada harus berlama-lama bersama kakeknya. Pastilah sang kakek akan melantunkan banyak pertanyaan padanya. Sesampainya di kamar, Rukia langsung menukar pakaiannya. Dia harus pergi kerja. Ya, pekerjaannya adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi di club hotel keluarganya sendiri. Hotel itu adalah kepunyaan Rukia.

Selain sebagai pemimpin hotel, dia juga merupakan penyanyi tetap di club tersebut. Berdua dengan sahabat sekaligus pianis dan assistennya di hotel, Gin Ichimaru, mereka selalu menghabiskan malam di club tersebut. Keluarganya tidak ada yang menghalangi, karena Rukia tetap bertanggung jawab dengan tugasnya di hotel, anggap saja menyanyi di club sebagai tempat menyalurkan suara emasnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ibu, ayah" ucap Rukia mendapati ibu dan ayahnya masih diruangan tamu.

"Wah, tidak bisakah kamu tidak pergi hari ini Rukia sayang?" tanya Unohana berdiri dari duduknya.

Rukia menggeleng tanpa ragu "Bisa-bisa para tamu kesepian karena tidak mendengar suaraku.. hehe" jawabnya santai sambil mengedip pada ibu dan ayahnya itu.

"Jangan terlalu lama di club Rukia" sela Yamamoto yang berdiri di belakang Rukia.

"Baik kakekku sayang" ujar Rukia lalu menciumi kakeknya itu, dia tahu sekali bagaimana cara membungkam kecerewetan kakeknya itu. Alhasil si kakek hanya bisa terdiam lalu tersenyum, tidak sanggup melawan keras kepala cucunya ini.

"Aku akan langsung tidur di apartemen, jadi jangan menungguku pulang. Besok paginya aku akan ke rumah, aku pergi dulu, dadah.." ujar Rukia berlari kecil meninggalkan ayah, ibu dan kakenya itu.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Rukia memasang sepatunya. Dia mendapati kakaknya, Byakuya berjalan perlahan ke tempat dia duduk.

"Apa Gin yang memaksamu untuk bekerja malam ini?" tanya Byakuya kurang senang harus melihat adiknya pergi bekerja malam-malam begini, yah walau masih pukul 8 malam.

"Bukan kak, ini tuntutan kerja" sanggah Rukia lalu berdiri dari duduknya setelah selesai memasang sepatunya itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" ucapan itu lebih tepat untuk disebut sebagai perintah daripada permintaan.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri kak, aku kan sudah dewasa.." sela Rukia tidak mengindahkan perintah kakak nya yang tampan ini.

"Hahhh.." Byakuya menghela napas tidak sanggup melawan Rukia. Adiknya ini benar-benar orang yang keras kepala. Rukia tertawa geli melihat ekspresi kakaknya itu, seperti orang yang kecewa karena undian lotrenya tidak menang. Hahaha

"Aku pergi dulu kak" ucap Rukia. Dikecupnya lembut pipi kakak yang sangat disayanginya itu. Byakuya pun luluh dengan perbuatan adiknya itu, dia tersenyum.

"Aku berharap agar Yuki tidak mewarisi sikap keras kepalamu" ujar Byakuya sambil memukul lambat kepala Rukia dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Wah.. kak, sepertinya harapan kakak tidak akan terkabul, dia pasti akan mewarisi sifatku ini, hahaha" Rukia menjawab pernyataan kakaknya sambil melangkah meninggalkan rumah itu, dia melambai pada kakaknya itu sesaat sebelum menjalankan mobilnya. Byakuya tersenyum lembut sambil membalas lambaian Rukia lalu dia pun menutup pintu setelah kepergian Rukia.

#####

"Jadi rukia.. bagaimana acara perjodohanmu itu?" tanya Matsumoto Rangiku sambil mengelap gelas dengan telaten. Gadis cantik berdada besar ini adalah teman Rukia dari SMA, dia melamar menjadi bartender di hotel Rukia setelah tamat dari universitas. Kesukaanya terhadap wine membuatnya sangat ingin menjadi bartender, untungnya Rukia sangat mendukung dan mengajaknya bekerja di hotelnya tersebut.

"Pernikahannya akan diadakan lusa, jadi kalian terima saja undangannya"

"Waw, cepat sekali? Padahal kau baru betemu dengannya.. lalu gimana dengan si Ichigo itu?" tanya Rangiku lagi dengan antusias.

Dia melirik Rukia yang tetap setia memutar gelas minumannya yang berisi wine. Bukannya dia tidak mendengar, tapi dia lebih memilih diam daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Saat ini Rukia terlihat sangat rapuh, telihat dari pandangan matanya yang kosong. Gin yang duduk disebelahnya juga ikutan melirik Rukia. Dia tahu kalau temannya ini pasti sedang ada masalah.

"Tak bisa bekata saking senangnya ya?" ejek Gin memencet gemas hidung Rukia dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

"Ah, biasa saja.. tidak ada yang spesial" suara nya melemah mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir itu. Terdengar seperti ingin menangis. Gin dan Rangiku saling bertatapan dan tersenyum sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu Rukia, kami akan selalu ada untuk mendengar masalahmu.. jadi jangan patah semangat begini.." ucap Rangiku sambil menuangkan tambahan wine ke gelas Rukia.

"Trims Ran chan"

"Kau pasti tidak semangat untuk menyanyi kan?" Gin mendengus melontarkan tebakan itu.

"Yah, tak apa juga sih, toh kita memang punya band tetap selain penampilan kau dan aku kan?" sambungnya lagi sambil mengusap lembut kepala Rukia. Gin tersenyum lembut, bukan seringai yang sering ditampakkannya. Orang yang diusap hanya diam lalu memandang pria yang selalu saja bisa membaca pikirannya ini.

"Wah, kau seperti peramal saja Gin, kenapa bisa tahu isi pikiranku?"

"Karena hanya aku yang mengerti kamu.. luar dan dalam" jawab Gin sambil mengadu keningnya dan kening Rukia lembut.

"Haaah.. kalian ini seperti suami istri saja" sela Rangiku yang mulai risih dengan hawa mesra yang mengalir dari dua sahabatnya ini.

Yah, bukan cemburu yang dirasakan Rangiku, tapi lebih tepatnya gemas. Dia gemas dengan takdir. Kenapa Rukia yang lebih terlihat hidup dan patuh jika dihadapan Gin harus dijodohkan dengan Ichigo? Walau dia tidak tahu bagaimana Ichigo itu, tapi dia yakin pria itu sudah membuat masalah dengan Rukia. Makanya sekarang Rukia terlihat sedih.

"Kau terlihat capek sekali Rukia, ayo kita pulang.." ajak Gin setelah menghabiskan minumannya.

"Ya baiklah" jawabnya disertai anggukan. Kalau boleh dikata, sekarang dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sangat menurut pada papa nya. Selalu begitu, entah sihir apa yang diberikan Gin, Rukia selalu patuh dengan ucapannya.

"Jangan lupa, tidurlah di apartemen kalian masing-masing" cerocos Rangiku sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengedip nakal pada Gin dan Rukia.

"Kenapa? Kau iri Ran? Makanya sewa apartemen jangan jauh-jauh. Lihat aku dan rukia, apartemen kami bersebelahan" Gin selalu bisa menjawab tudingan nakal sahabatnya sejak SMA ini.

"Ga mau.. kalau dekat-dekat kalian terus, aku pasti bisa mati kepanasan dengan aura hot yang kalian pancarkan berdua, hahaha"

"Sudah ah, kalian ini ngomong apa?" ucap Rukia sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan Gin dan Rangiku.

"Ayo pulang Gin, o iya. Ini kunci mobilku Ran.. Pakai saja kalau mau pulang. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu.. tapi besok pagi jemput aku ya, aku harus pulang ke rumah."

"Kenapa harus dijemput Rangiku? Aku saja yang mengantarkan"

"Jangan.. pokoknya jangan, nanti kakekku marah"

"Jadi kakekmu belum juga bisa menerimaku sebagai sahabat dekatmu?"

"Bukan hanya kakek, ayah dan kakak juga"

"Dasar mereka itu benar-benar Rukia complex ya"

"Sama dengan mu Gin, Rukia complex. Tapi kau harus cepat-cepat menghilangkannya, kan sebentar lagi Rukia akan menikah.." sela Rangiku kembali mengedip penuh ejekan pada Gin.

"Ya.. ya.. aku akan berusaha.." ujarnya santai sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut silver yang terlihat sangat lembut itu.

"Nah, ayo berangkat.." Rukia menarik lengan Gin menjauhi Rangiku. Dia melambaikan tangan pada Rangiku dan beberapa orang yang dia kenal di club itu. Rukia tidak risih dengan ucapan Rangiku yang menggodanya dengan Gin, karena hal itu sudah menjadi makanannya setiap mereka bersama.

Ada sebuah ikatan perasaan antara Rukia dan Gin yang tidak bisa Rukia artikan. Perasaan nyaman. Tapi bisakah satu perasaan itu dikatakan cinta? Rukia belum menemukan jawabannya. Walau begitu, Gin tetap menyayangi Rukia. Menjadi teman berbagi senang dan sedih dengan Rukia. Walau dia tidak pernah mengungkapkan rasa cintanya yang dalam pada Rukia, orang awam pun bisa tahu bagaimana perasaan pria tampan ini pada Rukia. Salah satunya senyum, hanya pada Rukia dia menampakkan senyuman lembut bak malaikat, sedangkan pada yang lain? Dia sanggup membuat orang yang didekatnya bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian lebarnya itu, khas Ichimaru Gin.

Gin tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Rukia secara lisan, cukup dengan tindakan. Dia tahu betapa gadis yang dicintainya ini sangat menjaga janji dengan teman semasa kecilnya Ichigo Kurosaki, bahwa mereka akan menikah suatu saat nanti. Mungkin kalau orang mendengar itu hanya janji janjian yang diucapkan oleh anak kecil saja, tidak ada yang spesial. Tapi Rukia, dia tidak pernah mengkhianati Ichigo. Dia tidak pernah pacaran. Dia tetap teguh memegang janjinya. Jadi tidak heran dia terlihat sangat terpukul akan kenyataan bahwa Ichigo mencintai gadis lain selain dirinya.

"Apakah bagi pria mencintai gadis lain dan melupakan gadis yang pernah dicintainya sangat mudah?" tanya Rukia memecah keheningan di dalam mobil Gin.

Gin langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan Rukia dan siapa yang dia maksud. Pasti Ichigo. Dia menghela nafas lalu berkata

"Cinta datang karena terbiasa"

"Hm.. begitu ya" dia berusaha tegar mendapati jawaban Gin yang singkat dan padat itu. Padahal dia berharap Gin mengucapkan kata-kata muluk yang bisa menegarkan hatinya bahwa Ichigo pasti masih mencintainya seperti dulu.

Gin menggenggam tangan Rukia lembut "Aku pasti akan selalu setia menjadi sandaranmu. Jadi jangan pendam masalahmu sendiri ya.." pinta Gin menatap Rukia dengan lembut, sangat lembut.

Rukia tersenyum kecut sambil melihat ke kaca sebelahnya. Tuhan benar-benar sedang mempermainkannya. Orang yang dicintainya dari dulu sampai sekarang dengan mudah melupakannya dan mencintai gadis lain. Lalu Gin, kenapa dia tidak juga bisa membuka hati untuk pria sebaik ini? Dia berusaha, tapi tetap saja langkahnya selalu tercekat mengingat janji manisnya dengan Ichigo kalau mereka akan hidup sebagai keluarga yang saling menyayangi.

Tuhan.. sesakit inikah cinta?

TBC

RnR please XD  
>maaf, belum ada adegan yang menggigit antara Ichigo ma Rukia :'( *digeplak<br>kenapa aku malah milih Gin yang dekat dengan Rukia?  
>ya.. ingin beda aja, hahaha XD<br>ginxrukia bagus juga tuh... * di deathglare ma ichiruki fc dan ginrangiku fc..  
>gomme minna ;D<p>

tetap **REVIEW** yah ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach# Tite Kubo

CHAPTER 3: Cinta yang Terpendam

"Hei calon pengantin, bagaimana kalau kita berpesta kecil-kecilan sebelum pelepasan masa lajangmu?" Gin yang setia mengantar Rukia sampai di depan apartemennya mulai angkat bicara karena dari tadi kedua insan ini bungkam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Maksudmu? Heh, bilang saja kamu mau nonton pertandingan bola malam ini denganku Gin, pakai acara pesta melepas masa lajang segala" dengus Rukia setelah pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Hahaha, ketahuan juga. Kukira kamu ga ingat dengan pertandingan bola malam ini.. ya, karna saking berdebarnya bertemu cinta pertamamu itu" ejek Gin mengikuti Rukia memasuki apartemennya.

"Jangan memancing di kolam yang keruh Gin" Rukia yang merasa ejekan pas menohok hatinya langsung menyikut perut Gin. Gin tertawa dengan reaksi Rukia. Dia lebih suka melihat gadis dihadapannya ini bereaksi seperti itu, terlihat lebih hidup.

"Aku ingat malam ini pertandingan klub jagoanku melawan klub jagoanmu kan? Kita taruhan. Siapa yang kalah harus mengikuti semua permintaan yang menang.." saran Rukia sambil memetik saklar lampu dan menghidupkan AC.

"Semuanya? Semua keinginan maksudmu Rukia?" Gin terlihat sangat antusias dengan pertanyaannya ini. Pria bermata biru jernih ini melepas jas yang dipakainya tadi dan meletakkan di atas sofa. Jadilah sekarang dia hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana jeans. Dia mengambil remote TV lalu menghidupkannya.

Rukia yang berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin dari lemari es menjadi tertawa "Pastinya permintaan yang masuk akal Gin, nanti kamu malah memintaku jadi istrimu.. ahahaha"

"Yah, ketahuan.. padahal aku maunya gitu sih"

Rukia masih terkekeh dengan sikap jahil Gin. Pria yang duduk di sofanya sambil menukar-nukar chanel TV ini memang selalu bisa mencairkan suasana. Dengan iseng Rukia menempelkan minuman dingin itu ke pipi pucat Gin. Sontak pria yang sedang serius memperhatikan tayangan didepannya ini terkejut mendapati hawa dingin merambat cepat di pipinya.

"Ck, Rukia.. tidak bisakah kau memberikan minuman ini dengan cara yang lebih manis?" dengus Gin agak kesal melihat Rukia yang terkekeh dari tadi. Dia terlihat senang sekali menjahili Gin.

"Seharusnya kau berkata seperti ini.. ini minumannya sayang.. lalu berikan minumannya ke tanganku"

"Mimpi aja terus" cibir Rukia.

Gin dan Rukia bergelut ria seperti anak kecil. tidak ada yang mau kalah. Akan tetapi pergelutan itu terhenti seketika setelah pertandingan bola dimulai. Suasana menjadi sedikit serius dan heboh karena tim jagoan Rukia dan Gin sama-sama hebat.

"Gooolll.. yay, akhirnya tim ku menang. Yayyy" Rukia yang tak bisa membendung rasa gembiranya langsung berdiri di atas sofa dan berjingkrak-jingkrak bahagia.

"Akhhh.. kenapa harus kalah sih? Ck.. dasar payah, coba saja ada aku di sana pasti menang" ucap Gin frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Week, mimpi aja terus" ejek Rukia sambir menjulurkan lidahnya pada Gin yang menatap pasrah Rukia yang masih semangat berjingkrak di atas sofa.

Gin tersenyum melihat gadis yang kelihatan sangat senang di hadapannya ini. Inilah ekspresi Rukia yang selalu dinantinya. Mata violetnya yang bersinar bahagia sekarang membuat hati Gin hangat, merasa dia memang hebat bisa membuat Rukia melupakan sejenak masalahnya.

"Kamu memang hebat ya Gin" ujar Rukia duduk kembali di sebelah Gin.

"Selalu bisa membuatku melupakan kegundahan hatiku"

"Jangan-jangan kamu malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untukku?" Rukia tersenyum lembut ketika mengucapkan itu. Senyum yang dapat meyakinkan Gin bahwa dia tidak sedang menggombal saat ini.

Gin yang mendengar ucapan Rukia membulatkan matanya. Dia senang, merasa tersanjung. Dia ingin mengecup lembut bibir gadis yang terlihat rapuh di depannya ini. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan jangan nikahi Ichigo, menikahlah denganku. Akan tetapi haruskah dia merobohkan benteng pertahanan yang telah dia bangun selama ini? Menghancurkan rasa persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin selama ini? Bagaimana kalau setelah kenekatannya itu Rukia tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya? Akh, dia bisa gila bila hal itu terjadi.

Akhirnya Gin lebih memilih untuk mengusap lembut rambut Rukia. Sangat lembut, agar Rukia bisa merasakan disetiap sentuhannya hanya melafalkan namanya.

"Yah, aku memang malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untukmu" Gin menyandarkan kepala Rukia di dada bidangnya.

Rukia terdiam, mencoba meresapi setiap sentuhan lembut Gin. Hanya bunyi TV yang terdengar, mereka sama-sama masih terlena dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ichigo telah mencintai gadis lain…" ujar Rukia memecah keheningan. Tidak perlu dengan tenaga ekstra untuk mengucapkan itu, hanya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya sekarang sudah bisa membuat Gin mendengarnya.

Sekali lagi, Gin membulatkan matanya. Jadi inilah yang membuat Rukia tidak bersemangat setelah acara perjodohannya? Dia tetap membelai lembut rambut Rukia lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus tetap melanjutkan pernikahan ini" jawab Rukia sedikit bergetar ketika melafalkannya.

"Kau gila" bentak Gin tidak terkendali. Saking geramnya, dia langsung melepas belaian lembutnya dan mencengkram bahu Rukia dan menatap tajam kedua violet itu untuk mencari celah bahwa gadis ini sedang bercanda.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Aku mau menolaknya, tapi takkan bisa. Kami pasti akan tetap dinikahkan dan yang tersakiti nantinya pasti lah wanita yang dicintai Ichigo.. pasti.. pasti Ichigo akan terlihat sedih melihat orang yang dicintainya disakiti.."

Hancur. Perih. Itu lah yang dirasakannya saat menjawab bentakan Gin. Dia tidak mau melihat wajah sedih Ichigo, cukup sekali sewaktu Masaki meninggal, jangan ada wajah sedih untuk kedua kalinya.

Gin yang diliputi emosi langsung terhenyak, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia sesak melihat kedua violet itu berkaca-kaca. Sesak sekali, serasa ada yang menyayat hatinya ketika melihat gadis yang dicintainya harus menangis. Gin mendekap lembut gadis yang sangat rapuh ini. Berharap dadanya cukup besar menampung kesedihan Rukia. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jika hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya, dia akan datang dan selalu ada setiap Rukia bersedih.

Akhirnya malam yang menyesakkan itu diakhiri dengan terdengarnya dengkuran Rukia. Gin yang masih setia mendekap lembut Rukia menjadi heran lalu mencoba melihat wajah gadis mungil itu.

"Hmph.. kau ini benar-benar ya Rukia.. bisa-bisanya tertidur saat menangis" ujar Gin mencubiti gemas pipi Rukia. Dia mengangkat tubuh gadis mungil dipelukannya ini lalu membaringkannya di atas kasur.

"Hei.. coba katakan, Cuma aku kan yang bisa melihatmu seperti ini. Bahkan Ichigo yang kau cintai itupun mungkin tidak pernah melihat wajahmu yang begitu menyedihkan.." ujar Gin mengusap lembut pipi Ruikia dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar tanpa pertahanan Rukia. Bagaimana kalau kau kuserang saat tidur?" bibir Gin yang mengucapkan kalimat itu tepat berada di depan bibir Rukia, nyaris bersentuhan. Akan tetapi otaknya tetap merajai, tidak kalah dengan nafsunya yang menggebu. Perlahan dia mendaratkan ciuman manisnya di dahi Rukia.

Gin menatap geram pada sosok berambut orange yang terpampang indah dalam frame. Sosok anak kecil yang terlihat bahagia melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang gadis yang amat dipujanya saat ini. Yah, itu adalah foto Ichigo dan Rukia yang berumur 10 tahun sebelum perpisahan mereka. Senyuman mereka sanggup membuat Gin iri, lalu siapa yang menyangka perasaan yang sudah mereka pupuk sejak kecil tiba-tiba hilang hanya karena ada cinta baru?

#####

" Saat ini Rukia sedang apa ya? Apa dia melihat pertandingan bola tadi? Yang main kan tim jagoan Rukia" ucap seorang pria berambut orange sambil menimbang-nimbang handphone yang dipegangnya.

"Ah, aku telpon saja.. tapi jangan-jangan dia sudah tidur?" Ichigo terlihat seperti orang yang sedang frustasi memilih jawaban ujian. Dia mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya berharap mendapat kekuatan untuk memilih.

"Ah… telpon saja.."

Ichigo menunggu bunyi 'tut' berganti dengan suara lembut Rukia dengan penuh senyuman. Ah, akhirnya diangkat. Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo tercekat mendengar suara seorang pria yang mengangkat telponnya.

"_M__oshi moshi?"_

"Ah, maaf Byakuya.. bukan maksudku untuk mengganggu Rukia malam-malam begini, aku Cuma.."

"_I__ni bukan Byakuya.."_

Pria itu langsung memotong ucapan Ichigo. Membuatnya bingung. Apakah dia salah sambung? Tapi tidak mungkin, dari dulu dia selalu menelpon Rukia ke nomor ini.

"_Rukia sedang tidur, apa kau ada pesan? Biar aku sampaikan padanya.."_

Siapa sih pria ini? kenapa dia berkata seperti itu dengan sangat santai? Dan apa? Rukia sedang tidur? Dimana? Dengan pria itu? Yang benar saja!

"Ano.. kau siapa?"

"_A__ku Gin.. kalau kau tidak ada keperluan yang ingin disampaikan, hp nya kumatikan ya.. aku juga mau tidur" _

"Eh tunggu…" ujar Ichigo setengah berteriak. Tapi teriakannya seakan distop oleh bunyi 'tut-tut' berulang. Menandakan sambungan telpon telah dimatikan oleh orang yang bernama Gin itu.

"Gin? Apa dia orang yang sering diceritakan oleh Rukia itu?"

"Heh.. benar kan, dia juga sudah punya pria lain, bahkan sampai tidur bersama…" gumam Ichigo dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

Akh.. apa yang dipikirkannya? Dia sakit hati mendengar nada bicara Gin yang seolah memonopoli Rukia. Dan kenapa mereka bisa tidur bersama? Maksudnya Gin sedang berada didekat Rukia yang tidur? Bukannya Rukia tidak suka tidur jika ada orang lain didekatnya? Kecuali Ichigo? Hanya Ichigo yang diizinkan Rukia untuk tidur disebelahnya. Bahkan ketika Byakuya meminta untuk tidur menemani Rukia yang sakit, dia tidak akan mengizinkan. Akan tetapi Ichigo yang datang membesuk pasti akan diizinkan Rukia jika teman kecilnya itu sudah merengek ingin menemaninya tidur.

Ichigo sadar. Tidak seharusnya dia mengecam Rukia dan pria yang bernama Gin itu, karena dia sudah mencintai Orihime. Jadi siapa sebenarnya yang harus disalahkan? Rukia atau dia kah? Orang yang dengan mudah mengkhianati cinta pertamanya hanya karena 15 tahun berpisah?

Oh Tuhan.. tapi rasanya tetap sakit, benarkah dia telah berubah menjadi orang yang serakah? Dia belum bisa melepaskan Orihime dan juga tidak rela membayangkan Rukia dengan pria lain.

####

Di sisi lain, Gin Ichimaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah mematikan sambungan telpon Rukia dan langsung meng-non aktifkan hp tersebut. Dia sangat berharap pria yang tengah ditatapnya lewat foto yang terpampang di dekat tempat tidur rukia itu menjadi kesal. Yah, biarkan hanya untuk saat ini dia merasa menang menjadi pria yang dekat dengan Rukia.

Gin pun melangkah lunglai ke sofa. Dia masih belum bisa tidur dan berharap tayangan TV bisa mendatangkan kantuk dan membuatnya tertidur. Gin tidak ada keinginan untuk beranjak dari apartemen Rukia dan tidur di apartemennya sendiri. Dia suka berlama-lama disini, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi lavender, wangi khas Rukia yang tersebar di setiap sudut ruangan. Setidaknya itu bisa menghangatkan hatinya yang kesepian.

####

Ting tong.. sudah kesekian kalinya bel apartemen Rukia berbunyi. Rangiku yang masih mengantuk jam 7 pagi ini mulai kesal tidak mendapat jawaban dari dalam kamar itu.

"Hoamhh, ukhh.. ayo lah Rukia, bukannya kau yang minta dijemput pagi ini? ck.. hp nya pakai acara mati segala" gerutu Rangiku sambil mengucek kasar matanya yang terasa perih menahan kantuk.

Ah, pintu nya terbuka. Rangiku sudah siap ingin melayangkan pukulan telaknya ke kepala Rukia karena kesal. Bukannya dia yang sudah meminta dijemput? Sampai-sampai gadis bartender ini harus rela hanya tidur 4 jam. Akan tetapi keinginannya langsung berhenti ketika mendapati Gin dengan malas membuka pintu apartemen Rukia.

Matanya yang perih itu sukses membelalak takjub melihat pemandangan sosok pria dihadapannya ini. Tubuhnya yang sixpack tergambar jelas dari kaos putih yang terlihat kusut. Rambut yang biasanya tergerai dengan rapi terlihat kusut mengarah kesana-sini, memperlihatkan sosok Gin yang sangat santai. Gin yang sedang mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar sanggup membuat dada Rangiku berdegup kencang.

'Sial dia seksi sekali' gerutu Rangiku sambil mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa panas yang merambat cepat ke pipinya itu.

"Ah, Ran chan , gomme aku ketiduran. Tunggu sebentar aku mandi dulu ya.." ujar Rukia membuyarkan lamunan Rangiku yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu. Gadis mungil berambut raven itu berlari kecil ke kamar mandi meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

Gin melangkah lunglai tetap membiarkan pintu terbuka. Rangiku yang seakan mengerti maksud Gin melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti pria yang bersikap seolah-olah apartemen ini adalah miliknya, duduk di sofa setelah menutup pintu. Dia menatap penuh tanya pada pria yang 100% cuek ini.

"Heh, memang tak salah kan ku ingatkan kalian untuk tidur di apartemen masing-masing.. jangan-jangan yang mematikan hp Rukia juga kau" tuding Rangiku pada pria disampingnya ini. Gin tidak menjawab, malah memilih untuk menutup matanya yang terasa berat karena baru 3 jam yang lalu rasanya dia memulai tertidur.

"Jangan teruskan kebiasaanmu ini Gin, nanti kau bisa hancur"

Ucapan Rangiku itu sukses membuat Gin membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit apartemen Rukia. Lalu dia pun menutup matanya lagi dan mendengus,

"Sekarangpun aku sudah hancur.. saat aku memberanikan diri memasuki kehidupan Rukia, saat itu aku sudah merasa hancur. Tapi aku suka.. asal aku bisa berada didekatnya"

"Kau gila, dasar abnormal"

"Yah, salahkan temanmu itu yang sudah membuatku gila" balas Gin memasang seringaian khas miliknya pada wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Ah, aku sudah siap" ucap Rukia setengah berteriak. Dia tidak sadar teriakan kecilnya itu telah membuyarkan pikiran masing-masing kedua insan yang tengah duduk di sofa berwarna maroon itu.

"Ah, ya.. ayo kita pergi.."

Ajakan Rangiku diikuti Rukia dengan berlari-lari kecil mendekatinya. Gadis mungil itu dengan cekatan menarik Gin yang masih duduk santai. Mau tak mau Gin langsung berdiri. Seakan mengerti maksud genggaman Rukia, dia langsung mengambil jasnya di sofa itu.

"Dasar kau ini, keringkan dulu rambutmu, baru pergi. Dan lihat, kau juga tidak berdandan?" tanya Gin sambil memegang rambut basah Rukia dengan tangan kanannya karna tangan kirinya sedang dikuasai oleh Rukia.

"Hanya ujungnya saja yang basah Gin, lagian aku bisa berdandan di rumah kok"

"Nah, tidurlah yang nyaman di kamarmu.. kuberi kompensasi untuk terlambat bekerja di hotel. Tapi ingat hanya sampai jam 11, setelah itu tolong gantikan tugasku yah.. " ujar Rukia mendorong punggung Gin agar berhadapan ke pintu apartemen milik pria itu sendiri.

"O iya Gin.. trimakasih untuk tadi malam, dadahh.." ujar Rukia sambil melambai meninggalkan Gin.

"Hei, aku tidak mau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu ibu direktur" teriak Gin pada sosok yang sudah mulai jauh meninggalkannya itu.

"Harus.. kan kau kalah taruhan, jadi itu hukumannya. Setiap keinginan pemenang harus diikuti kan?" teriak Rukia tidak mau kalah. Dia melambai manja sambil memasang tampang penuh kemenangan pada pria yang sedang mengacak kasar rambutnya itu.

Rangiku hanya memilih untuk diam melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. sesampainya mereka di dalam mobil, barulah dia berani berbicara.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalian tidur bersama?"

"Ralat Ran.. bukan tidur bersama, tapi tidur di satu ruangan.."

"Yah, apa bedanya?"

"Tentu saja beda, aku tidur dikasurku, sedangkan Gin tidur di sofa"

"Kau tahu? Dia terlihat seperti seekor anjing yang tidak mau ditinggalkan majikannya? Dia benar-benar terobsesi padamu Rukia.."

"…" Rukia hanya memilih diam sebagai jawaban terbaik atas pertanyaan Rangiku ini, dia berpura-pura serius mengendarai mobil.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tau kan betapa besarnya cinta Gin padamu?"

Rangiku menghela nafas panjang setelah mengucapkan itu lalu beralih ke pemandangan yang ada di kaca sebelah kirinya. Sedangkan Rukia, dia sesak merasa tercekat dengan pertanyaan Rangiku tadi. Pertanyaan itu telah memukul telak hatinya.

Ya, dia bukannya tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Gin padanya. Hanya saja dia lebih suka bersikap seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan kalau sudah menyangkut masalah hatilah, cintalah. Dari dulu sampai sekarang dia ingin menjadi orang yang buta akan hal itu, karna masalah cinta dan hati itu benar-benar menyesakkan.

Rangiku melirik Rukia yang tidak angkat bicara juga dari tadi. Dia bisa melihat wajah bersalah gadis bermata violet itu. Yah, setidaknya sekarang dia tahu kalau Rukia juga memikirkan ucapannya, memikirkan perasaan Gin. Itu sudah cukup, dia tidak ingin menambah beban sahabat yang sangat disayanginya ini. lagipula bukan salahnya juga membuat Gin menjadi tergila-gila padanya. Bukankah dari dulu Rukia juga sudah mengatakan pada setiap lelaki yang mendekatinya bahwa dia memiliki tunangan, yaitu Ichigo? Tapi pria keras kepala yang bernama Ichimaru Gin ini tetap tidak patah arang mendekati Rukia, dia sangat percaya akan keajaiban. Keajaiban bahwa suatu saat nanti Rukia bisa menjadi miliknya yang utuh.

Akhirnya Rukia sampai di depan gedung apartemen Rangiku.

"Hmphh… jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, nanti pertumbuhan dadamu benar-benar terhambat, hahaha" Dia mengusap penuh semangat kepala Rukia dan berlari kecil menuju gedung tersebut meninggalkan Rukia.

"Dasar gila, mesum.." teriak Rukia berharap wanita yang mengejeknya tadi mendengar.

Rangiku membalikkan badannya lalu mencibir, menandakan bahwa dia mendengar teriakan sahabatnya itu. Dengan semangat dia melambaikan tangan pada Rukia yang mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman keluarga besar Kuchiki.

TBC

Hufth.. huaaah, ternyata menjadi author itu tidak semudah kelihatannya yah.. *author mengelap peluh yang bercucuran sambil menghela nafas kasar (kaya' ga bernafas selama 1 hari, yah. mati dong?) *~*

Arigatou buat yang udah review **shizu san**, **wakamiya san**, **fumiko san**, **nhay san**, **akari san**, **nenk san**, dan **jee san**

Makasih atas masukannya.. sangat membantu..*membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya sampai ga bisa lagi berdiri tegak, haha lebay mode on ;P

perasaan saya pas baca review benar-benar ga bisa dibayangin. jingkrak-jingkrak ga tau diri.. hahaha

kayak jadi ibu-ibu yang menanti anaknya bicara untuk pertama kali, cobalah minna san bayangkan perasaan ibu itu ketika ucapan pertama anaknya adalah 'ibu'.. huhuhu.. pasti terharu, nah seperti itu lah perasaan saya, sekali lagi makasih minna san.

doaakan saya tetap semangat melanjutkan cerita ini yah :D

harus semangat, gunakan waktu libur ini untuk menyalurkan hobi..*menatap langit dengan mata berapi-api dan semangat yang berkobar.

mohon maaf jika banyak yg salah, aneh ato sejenisnyalah.. jangan sungkan-sungkan ingatkan.. *author yang baik hati, hahaha, langsung digeplak readers karna narsis.

nah minna, sekali lagi.. onegai.. **REVIEW**.. *jadi sesak nafas pas ngucapinnya karna readers tadi baru aja menggeplak author..

:-*


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: Bleach always punya Tite Kubo san

Chapter 4: Cemburu

"Kurosaki kun sini.." teriak seorang gadis berambut orange dengan merdu. Dia melambai penuh senyum pada sosok pria yang kelihatan bingung mencarinya.

"Maaf, udah lama nunggu?" tanya Ichigo duduk di hadapan gadis itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa…" ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat sang kekasih menguap lebar sampai-sampai air matanya mengalir.

"Hmphh.. pasti kamu masih ngantuk sekali ya Kurosaki kun?" tanya Gadis bertubuh indah ini sambil tertawa geli.

"Hm.. maklum, aku begadang nonton pertandingan bola" jawabnya menebar senyuman walau kedua kelopak matanya sangat sulit diajak kompromi.

"Kamu aneh Kurosaki kun, bukannya kamu ga suka bola? Tapi masih saja bela-belain nonton pertandingan bola sampai kurang tidur.."

"Yah, yang main tim jagoan Rukia sih.." cerocosnya tanpa berpikir panjang. Dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi gadis yang di hadapannya ini ketika dia mengucapkan itu.

Benar saja, gadis bermata coklat itu terdiam. Bungkam seketika ketika kekasihnya itu melafalkan sebuah nama yang entah kenapa merupakan kata terlarang untuk didengarnya.

"Orihime.. maaf kan aku.. aku.."

"Kamu selalu saja mengaitkan semua kegiatanmu dengan Rukia.." sela Orihime sambil mengepal kuat tangannya. Berharap hal itu bisa meredam emosinya yang ingin meluap. Seakan mengerti, Ichigo langsung menggenggam lembut tangan kekasihnya ini lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Dengarkan aku dan jangan membantah sedikitpun sampai aku selesai berbicara" ujar Ichigo dengan mantap sehingga lebih terdengar sebagai perintah yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Mendapati Orihime yang mulai terlihat tenang, Ichigo pun mulai berbicara.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Rukia besok.."

Terkejut, itulah yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Orihime. Ingin dia menepis genggaman Ichigo, tapi tatapan teduh Ichigo membuatnya mengurungkan diri dan berusaha tegar mendengar kelanjutan cerita Ichigo sesuai dengan perintahnya tadi.

"Rukia sudah mencintai pria lain, begitu juga denganku.. aku mencintaimu. Tapi kami tidak bisa menolak pernikahan ini, pastinya nanti kaulah yang akan disakiti keluargaku.."

Ichigo menghela nafas sejenak memastikan Orihime menangkap setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Merasakan kegalauan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Aku dan Rukia sepakat akan pura-pura menjadi suami istri setelah pernikahan ini.. dan jika saatnya sudah tepat, kami akan bercerai. Dia akan hidup dengan pria yang dicintainya, dan aku.. aku akan hidup bersamamu.." ujar Ichigo lalu mengecup lembut punggung tangan Orihime yang dari tadi digenggamnya.

Orihime tidak bisa berkutik. Melihat kesungguhan dari mata Ichigo dan kelembutannya, dia lebih memilih diam. Ichigo membelai lembut pipi gadis yang terlihat ingin menangis didepannya ini. sedangkan Orihime? Dia tidak melewati kesempatan ini, digenggamnya dengan erat tangan yang membelai lembut pipinya dan menahan tangan itu tetap mengantarkan aura hangat di sana.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Kurosaki kun, aku sangat mencintaimu.. aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba"

Ichigo membelai lembut pipi Orihime yang sebelahnya lagi, ingin menyampaikan pada gadis itu bahwa jawabannya 'Tidak.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu'

"Lalu apa kamu yakin setelah perceraianmu dengan Rukia nanti akan membuat hubungan kita tetap mulus?"

"Aku akan usahakan itu. Memangnya apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Orang yang telah menikah lalu bercerai, berarti memang tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan itu, apapun alasannya. Tidak mungkin kan mereka tetap mempertahankan pernikahanku dengan Rukia?"

Jawaban Ichigo yang lumayan masuk akal itu mampu membuat Orihime mulai merasa tenang. Tiba-tiba saja keheningan yang mereka ciptakan tergganggu dengan nada dering hp Ichigo.

"Ada apa Yah?" tanya Ichigo langsung mengangkat sambungan telpon itu setelah mendapati nama penelpon yang tertera di layar hp adalah ayahnya, Isshin Kurosaki.

"Sekarang?" tanyanya lagi sambil melirik Orihime yang masih setia menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Tapi Yah aku.." ucapannya terpotong, seakan-akan sang ayah tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk memilih pilihan lain selain keinginannya.

"Iya, iya.. Baiklah, aku akan pergi" dengus Ichigo kesal lalu mematikan sambungan telpon.

Ichigo melirik ragu pada Orihime yang saat ini memasang wajah 'Jangan pergi, tetap saja di sini, temani aku'. Dengan ragu dia meminta izin pada kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf Hime, aku harus pergi. Kalau tidak, ayahku yang gila itu bisa-bisa mengulitiku hidup-hidup. Kalau dia saja sih masih bisa kulawan, tapi kalau sudah masuk perintah kakek juga.. aku agak kewalahan untuk melawannya."

Orihime menghela nafas panjang, dia tahu arah pembicaraan Ichigo. Pasti sekarang dia disuruh bertemu Rukia. Ichigo tidak ingin berlama-lama menatap wajah sedih kekasihnya itu, dengan cepat dia mengecup dahi Orihime. Alhasil Orihime yang dari tadi menunduk menjadi terkejut dan langsung memegang sensasi hangat yang menjalar di dahinya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, nanti kuhubungi lagi" ujar Ichigo beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Orihime yang masih setia menyesapi ciuman singkat yang didaratkan Ichigo padanya.

"Hah…"

Orihime menghela nafas panjang. Masihkah ada harapan baginya untuk berada disisi Ichigo selamanya? Dia mencintai Ichigo, sangat. Seharusnya dia menampar Ichigo saat kekasihnya itu mengucapkan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan Rukia. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk melakukan itu. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah? Dia tidak bisa juga menyalahkan Ichigo seutuhnya, karena dialah yang telah berani mendekati Ichigo. Seharusnya dari dulu dia tidak merubah perasaan kagumnya menjadi cinta. Ya, dia kagum dengan sosok Ichigo yang sangat memuji Rukia, cinta pertamanya. Dia kagum melihat cinta yang bisa diberikan Ichigo untuk seorang perempuan.

Akhirnya, dia terjebak dengan perasaan kagum itu. Ingin memiliki rasa cinta pria itu juga. Mencoba mencari celah yang bisa membuatnya menang dari gadis yang bernama Rukia. Ya, dia dapatkan itu. Dia bisa memanfaatkan hubungan jarak jauh Ichigo dengan Rukia. Lalu apa? Ichigo tidak ubahnya dengan pria lain, sangat mudah dimasuki hatinya hanya karena hubungan jarak jauh. Akan tetapi dia merasa belum memiliki hati Ichigo seutuhnya, mungkin hanya sekeping hati yang didapatkannya. Karena pria yang dicintainya itu selalu melafalkan nama Rukia, seakan-akan nama itu adalah mantra kebahagiaan baginya.

Yah, dia harus berani mengambil resiko dari perbuatan yang dilakukannya bukan? Kenapa tidak untuk memperjuangkan cintanya sampai akhir, dengan melakukan segala cara.

#####

Ichigo memasuki kediaman keluarga Kuchiki dengan santai. Para pelayan menunduk memberi hormat padanya dan mengatakan bahwa orang yang dicarinya saat ini ada di halaman belakang. Tak perlu mengucapkan nama orang yang dimaksud, para pelayan di sana sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan pria berambut orange ini, pasti mencari Rukia. Tidak berubah dari 15 tahun yang lalu.

Sampailah dia di tempat yang dimaksud. Ichigo melempar pandangan pada Yuki yang terlihat berlari-lari aktif dikejar oleh Karin dan Yuzu. Apa? Sejak kapan Karin dan Yuzu di sini? Mereka benar-benar terobsesi pada Yuki kecil, ckckck. Ichigo geleng-geleng melihat sikap adik-adiknya yang sangat senang bermain dengan gadis mungil yang sangat mirip dengan Byakuya itu, hanya saja sifat cerianya itu pasti turunan dari Hisana. Lalu dimana gadis mungil satu lagi yang sedang dia cari?

"Ah, itu dia.." ujar Ichigo lalu berjalan mendekati gadis yang sedang duduk bersandar di kayu tiang ruangan yang berhadapan dengan halaman belakang tersebut.

Usut punya usut, akhirnya Ichigo mendapat jawaban. Ternyata benar Rukia sedang tertidur. Terlihat dari matanya yang menutup dan tunggu, dia akan jatuh mendaratkan kepalanya di lantai kayu tempatnya duduk itu. Dengan cekatan Ichigo menangkap kepala Rukia yang nyaris menghantam lantai. Dia tersungkur ketika melakukannya, terlihat seperti keeper yang sedang mati-matian menangkap bola.

"Hufth.. kau ini.. Dasar, selalu saja ceroboh" ujarnya menghela nafas lalu membetulkan posisinya duduk di sebelah Rukia agar tubuh si gadis bisa bersandar padanya.

Ichigo menyesapi wangi Rukia dalam-dalam. Wangi gadis ini selalu menenangkan. Membuat rasa hangat itu menyeruak dengan cepat memenuhi hatinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir sejak 15 tahun berpisah, baru sekarang dia bisa melihat Rukia tidur pulas lagi, seperti anak kecil, imut. Tunggu, berarti Gin juga melihat pemandangan yang sakral ini kan? Sial, dia bukannya ingin serakah atau apa. Tapi sewaktu kecil dia pernah bertekad tidak akan membiarkan pria lain melihat wajah cinta pertamanya ini sewaktu tidur, karena itu adalah hartanya yang paling berharga.

Sibuk dengan lamunannya, akhirnya Ichigo memencet gemas hidung Rukia, alhasil Rukia susah bernafas dan membuatnya tersentak dari alam mimpinya.

"Akh.. Gin, jangan suka memencet hidungku" cerocos Rukia sesaat setelah matanya terbuka sambil memegang tangan orang yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Rukia terkejut melihat tangan yang dipegangnya, sangat berbeda dengan tangan orang yang diucapkannya tadi. Ditelusurinya tangan itu sampai ke pangkal. Lalu apa? Yang dilihatnya bukan pria berambut silver dengan seringaian khas miliknya. Tapi pria berambut orange yang saat ini memasang mata sendu. Bolehkah Rukia mengartikannya begitu? Bahwa Ichigo terlihat seperti terluka?

"Ah kau Ichigo, sejak kapan disini?" tanya Rukia gelagapan mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria yang masih terdiam itu.

"Heh, kukira hanya aku saja yang kau perbolehkan melihatmu tidur" ejek Ichigo berusaha menenangkan hatinya saat ini. rasanya sesak sekali, baru tadi dia kesal memikirkan pria brengsek bernama Gin itu. Lalu apa? Malah ketika bangun Rukia malah mengiranya Gin.

"Tadi malam kalian juga tidur bersama kan?"

"Lalu apa urusanmu?" tanya Rukia balik setelah berpikir sejenak darimana si jeruk ini tahu kejadian tadi malam.

Ichigo mengepal tangannya dengan sangat kuat menahan amarah yang timbul karena pertanyaan enteng Rukia itu.

"Ya, aku tau kita sudah sepakat tidak akan mencampuri urusan masing-masing, tapi bisakah kau menggunakan pikiranmu? Apa nanti kata orang kalau mereka melihatmu sekamar dengan pria lain beberapa hari sebelum pernikahanmu?"

"Tenang Ichigo, apartemen kami memang berdekatan. Jadi tidak masalah kan kalau aku dan Gin saling mengunjungi? Dan tidak masalah juga kalau kami tertidur di satu ruangan.." dia melirik pria yang tetap mengepal kuat tangannya itu. Kedua alisnya menekuk tajam menandakan dia sedang marah.

Seakan tahu apa yang digeramkan sahabat kecilnya ini, Rukia angkat bicara lagi sambil menatap tajam mata musim gugur yang berkilat menahan amarah itu.

"Kau memandangku seperti perempuan murahan saja.. walau tidur di satu ruangan, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa.."

Ichigo mulai berusaha melonggarkan kepalan tangannya, walaupun saat ini hatinya terasa dihimpit batu besar. Perasaan apa ini? dia tidak pernah merasakannya saat dengan Orihime. Kenapa segala yang menyangkut dengan Rukia bisa membuatnya mengalami banyak perasaan? Perasaan senang, nyaman, kesal, dan cemburu. Tunggu , apa? Cemburu? Apakah ini rasanya cemburu itu? Dia cemburu mendengar Rukia bercerita tentang kedekatannya dengan Gin. Rasanya saat ini ingin sekali ia memukul wajah pria yang mampu menggeser tahtanya di pikiran sahabat kecilnya ini, cinta pertamanya.

Tak lama kemudian hp Rukia berdering. Dia pun menjawab penelpon yang tepat sekali membuyarkan atmosfer ketegangan antaranya dan Ichigo.

"Ada apa Gin?"

Ichigo tercekat mendengar bibir gadis didepannya ini melafalkan dengan lembut nama 'Gin'. Otaknya langsung memberi sinyal bahwa ini adalah nama yang harus di black list, sangat berbahaya. Reflek Ichigo merebut hp Rukia dan memutuskan sambungannya.

"Kau apa-apaan sih?" geram Rukia mendapati perbincangannya dengan Gin diputus secara tiba-tiba.

"Biar adil.. Kemarin malam sewaktu aku menelponmu dia juga mematikan seenaknya."

"Hahh.. dasar kau ini" gerutu Rukia menanggapi sikap Ichigo yang egois seperti anak-anak. Rukia menghela nafas panjang lagi seakan pasokan udaranya habis direbut Ichigo.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun, dia beranjak meninggalkan Ichigo dan tentu saja diikuti oleh Ichigo.

"Jangan ikuti aku terus, pergilah ke perusahaanmu" saran Rukia lalu mengambil hp nya dari tangan Ichigo.

"Aku belum boleh menjalankan perusahaan sebelum menikah denganmu.." jawab Ichigo santai menyelaraskan langkah kakinya dengan Rukia.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke hotel, ada beberapa dokumen yang harus kutandatangani, makanya tadi Gin menelponku" jawab Rukia panjang lebar sekaligus ingin meluruskan pada calon suaminya ini apa maksud Gin menelpon tadi. Entah kenapa, tapi Rukia merasa harus menjelaskan saja. Dia tidak tega melihat wajah kesal Ichigo, seperti orang yang menahan sakit parah.

"Aku ikut" ujar Ichigo tegas.

"Yah, terserah kau saja" jawab Rukia sambil menggidikkan bahunya menyatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa melawan kekeraskepalaan Ichigo.

mereka berjalan melewati koridor yang menghubungkan halaman belakang dengan ruangan depan. Sebelum mencapai ruangan depan, Rukia dan Ichigo mendapati Byakuya dan Yamamoto sedang berada di dalam ruangan pertemuan yang besar dan megah bersama dengan beberapa orang yang memakai jas, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan tentang bisnis Byakuya.

"Ah, itu mereka calon pengantin.." ujar Yamamoto berhasil membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan itu memandang serempak pada sosok yang dimaksud. Ichigo dan Rukia jadi gelagapan karena secara mendadak semua mata tertuju pada mereka yang berdiri di koridor. Mereka saling berpandangan lalu memilih membungkuk sebagai jawaban atas pandangan orang-orang itu.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Byakuya. Dia menatap lembut Rukia dan sekali-kali melirik kesal pada pria yang mulai berkeliaran lagi di dekat Rukia seperti dulu, Ichigo.

"Ada pekerjaan di hotel, jadi aku harus selesaikan. Sekalian saja kuajak Ichigo"

"Hati-hati.."

"Aku akan menjaganya Byakuya.." seloroh Ichigo sambil menepuk dada bidangnya. Byakuya yang tidak mengharapkan jawaban itu keluar dari calon suami adiknya itu mendengus kesal.

"Ya, ya.. pergilah. Ajaklah Ichigo berkeliling Rukia, dia kan baru datang dari Amerika.." saran Yamamoto memecah ketegangan antara Byakuya dan Ichigo.

Orang yang dimaksud menunduk dalam meng-iyakan suruhan kakeknya lalu menarik lengan Ichigo yang masih setia bertatapan tajam dengan Byakuya. Sedangkan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan pertemuan itu tersenyum melihat tingkah keluarga ini.

"Ah, mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan tadi" ajak Yamamoto santai pada rekan-rekan kerjanya itu.

Jika Rukia bertanggung jawab menjalankan hotel-hotel milik keluarga Kuchiki yang berpusat di Tokyo, Byakuya adalah pewaris onsen-onsen yang tersebar di seantero Jepang. Pria berperawakan tenang ini memang sangat cocok menjalankan bisnis yang berbau Jepang tradisional. Sedangkan Rukia yang lebih santai dipercayakan menjalankan hotel. Akan tetapi walaupun begitu, mereka tetap bekerja sama, saling membantu satu sama lain, tidak ada persaingan yang mengatakan ini hakku, ini lahanku, dan ini uangku. Yang ada hanya ini milik kita mari kita jaga bersama.

Sedangkan keluarga Kurosaki? Mereka memiliki perusahaan kendaraan yang besar. Memegang perekonomian di Jepang dan tersebar di beberapa negara. Ichigo adalah pewaris yang ditunjuk oleh Aizen, karena Isshin lebih memilih jadi dokter sedangkan Yuzu dan Karin masih begitu, mereka tidak pernah sombong. Low profile, itu lah yang selalu mereka terapkan.

####

"Aku ingin lihat penampilanmu di club, apa benar suaramu itu bagus?" dengus Ichigo pada calon istrinya yang sedang memasuki lift menuju ruangan kerjanya.

"Apa orang-orang di club ga heran?"

"Heran kenapa?"

"Yah, anak-anak di bawah umur menyanyi di club, hahaha" jawab Ichigo tertawa geli.

"Sialan kau.." gerutu Rukia merasa pria jeruk itu sedang memancing amarahnya. Sontak dia menepuk kepala Ichigo dengan keras.

"Aduh, sakit Rukia.." rintih Ichigo mengusap-usap kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan telak tadi.

"Rasakan.. otak rusak sepertimu memang pantas diberi pelajaran.."

"Kau ini.." geram Ichigo sambil mencubit gemas bibir Rukia yang mengerucut sebal sewaktu menceramahinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari pintu lift terbuka dan entah apa yang direncanakan Tuhan. Dia mempertemukan mereka dengan Gin yang tepat berdiri di depan pintu lift. Gin terkejut melihat tangan Ichigo yang bertengger di bibir tipis Rukia. Geram sekali rasanya melihat pria berambut seperti jeruk yang entah sengaja atau tidak, sepertinya ia sedang memperlama sentuhannya itu.

"Ah, Gin.. kupikir kamu ada di kantor" ujar Rukia setelah menepis tangan Ichigo dari bibirnya. Dengan gelagapan dia keluar dari lift dan berjalan mendekati pria berambut silver yang mematung itu.

Rukia yang membaca suasana tegang antara Ichigo dan Gin menjadi salah tingkah. Dia berusaha mencairkan suasana itu, apapun caranya.

"Ini dia Ichigo Kurosaki, dan Ichigo.. ini Gin Ichimaru.."

"salam kenal, aku Ichigo Kurosaki.. calon suaminya Rukia" ujar Ichigo sambil menyodorkan tangannya bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan pria yang ingin sekali ditemuinya itu.

Gin mendengus lalu memasang seringaian mendengar penekanan suara Ichigo ketika mengatakan 'Calon suami'. Dia menjabat erat tangan Ichigo.

"Gin Ichimaru, aku asisten sekaligus sahabatnya.."

Apa? Sahabat? Jadi Rukia dan pria ini hanya sahabat? Maksudnya belum jadi sepasang kekasih seperti yang pernah dipikirkannya? Setelah berpikir sejenak, Ichigo melepas jabatan tangan itu lalu mendengus penuh kemenangan.

"Yah, aku tau.."

Gin bukan merupakan pria yang mudah terpancing dengan emosi. Dia cukup lihai menyembunyikan bagaimana perasaannya. Ichigo berharap ada perubahan ekspresi ketika dia mengejek tadi, tapi yang didapatkannya hanyalah seringaian Gin yang bertambah lebar.

Rukia hanya geleng-geleng pasrah dan melangkah duluan ke ruangannya meninggalkan kedua pria itu. Merasa gadis mungil yang menjadi rebutan saat ini pergi duluan, Gin yang diikuti Ichigo berjalan di belakang Rukia.

Ichigo yakin bahwa pria yang bernama Gin ini menyukai Rukia. Terlihat dari caranya berbicara dengan gadis itu. Sangat intens. Dari gerak tubuhnya terlihat dia ingin sekali memonopoli calon istrinya itu. Berdiri sangat dekat, sampai-sampai bahu sebelah kanan Rukia menempel dengan dadanya yang bidang. Dan ketika Rukia bertanya tentang dokumen yang tidak dimengertinya, pria berseringai bak rubah itu akan menunduk membiarkan rambut silvernya yang lembut itu terjatuh diantara geraian rambut raven Rukia. Sekali lagi, rasanya saat ini Ichigo tengah dihimpit batu besar, membuatnya tercekat. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, takut untuk mengakui bahwa warna raven memang sangat cocok dengan silver.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi makan di restoran yang ada di hotel itu. Ichigo duduk di sebelah Rukia dan Gin duduk berhadapan mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya di hadapan Rukia.

"Aku ingin makan es krim" pinta Rukia ketika pelayan menanyakan apa tambahan yang diinginkan ketiga orang ini.

"Itu saja bu direktur?" tanya pelayan wanita yang manis itu dan dijawab anggukan oleh Rukia karena Ichigo dan Gin tidak mengajukan tambahan seperti dirinya. Berarti selain dia, pesanan yang awal tetap sama.

"Kenapa malah pesan es krim? Kalau nanti amandelmu kambuh gimana?" protes Ichigo menatap wajah sahabat kecilnya itu yang terlihat sangat tak sabaran menanti es krimnya datang.

"Biar saja.. aku bukan Rukia yang suka sakit-sakitan lagi Ichigo.." renggut Rukia.

"Tapi nanti kalau kau.."

"Amandelnya sudah dioperasi Kurosaki san.." sela Gin memotong bentakan kecil Ichigo pada Rukia. Sontak membuat dua insan di hadapannya ini memandang Gin yang melipat tangan di depan dada dan tengah memandang kaca di samping kirinya.

Gin mengalihkan pandangannya dari kegiatan yang terjadi di balik kaca pada tatapan heran pria yang menjadi saingannya ini. "Apa kau tidak tahu?" dengus Gin dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar, menghantarkan sinyal pada Ichigo bahwa saat ini dia sedang diejek.

"Yah, tidak mungkin juga semua hal harus diceritakan oleh Rukia kan?" mendapati Ichigo yang hanya terdiam dengan pertanyaan awalnya, Gin berusaha menyimpulkan. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat kerutan di dahi Ichigo semakin bertambah menahan emosi pada pria rubah di hadapannya ini. Rukia merasakan suasana tidak enak dari kedua pria ini. Membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Ah, aku ke toilet dulu" ujar Rukia gelagapan. Setidaknya dia ingin keluar dari suasana tegang ini.

Hening sesaat setelah kepergian Rukia ke toilet. Ichigo masih setia menatap geram sosok pria yang terlihat cuek dan santai di hadapannya ini.

"Sepertinya kau tahu sekali tentang Rukia melebihi aku ya.." tebak Ichigo menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Yah, semuanya.. luar dan dalam" jawab Gin tak mau kalah digertak oleh Ichigo. Dia juga melakukan penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Besok aku dan Rukia akan menikah.. sayang sekali ya, belum sempat menjalin asmara, Rukia harus menjadi Istriku.."

"Heh, aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kalian menyudahi permainan ini Ku-ro-sa-ki san" seperti anak kecil yang baru pandai membaca, Gin mengeja nama Ichigo berharap pria itu bisa merasakan rasa tidak sukanya pada nama itu.

"Jangan panggil aku Kurosaki san terus, kau terlalu formal.. panggil saja aku Ichigo sama seperti kau mengeja nama Rukia dengan sangat akrab. Toh aku akan menjadi suami sahabatmu.." balas Ichigo tidak mau kalah dalam perdebatan sengit ini.

"Heh.. aku tidak habis pikir dengan sikapmu. Sudah mengatakan mencintai gadis lain, tanpa rasa malu kau membanggakan diri akan menjadi suami Rukia.."

"Yah, itu sih terserah kau saja.. semakin dalam kau menyakiti Rukia semakin mendatangkan untung bagiku. Dan di saat itu aku akan mengikatnya dengan rasa cintaku. Akan kubuat dia benar-benar membencimu.." ujar Gin bertubi-tubi menyudutkan Ichigo. Tanpa seringai, dia menatap tajam Ichigo dengan mata birunya yang terlihat akan melahap pria yang tidak berkutik di hadapannya ini.

Akhirnya Rukia kembali dari toilet dan duduk di sebelah Ichigo yang terlihat kesal. Persis seperti di rumah tadi, wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang menahan sakit parah. Lalu dipandangnya Gin yang terlihat santai memasang seringainya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Mereka bergelut dengan perasaan dan pikiran masing-masing. Seolah tidak menyadari bahwa esok adalah hari Ichigo dan Rukia akan mengikat janji. Bukan sebagai awal kebahagiaan yang selalu didambakan pasangan suami istri, tapi awal dari kebohongan berentet yang harus mereka jalani. Membohongi keluarga, orang lain, maupun perasaan sendiri, terombang-ambing dalam takdir Tuhan yang terasa sangat mempermainkan hati mereka.

TBC

arigatou minna san..

tetap dukung author ini ya ;D

mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan..

thanks to reviewers: akari san, wakamiya san, shizu san, seli1 san, fumiko san, kairi san.

and thanks to reader yang belum sempat nge review :)

sekali lagi onegai minna san **REVIEW... **;D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Bleach always belong to **Tite Kubo** sama ^_^

Chapter 5: Hanya Kau yang Mengerti Aku

Hari yang dinantikan pun tiba. Hari dimana Ichigo dan Rukia mengikat janji setia sebagai pasangan suami istri. Saat ini Ichigo berdiri mantap di depan altar menunggu pengantin wanita yang entah mengapa kembali menimbulkan gejolak aneh di dadanya. Rukia berjalan anggun sambil digandeng oleh Ukitake. Dia terlihat sangat indah dalam balutan gaun putihnya, sanggup membuat jantung Ichigo berdebar kencang. Debaran apa ini? dia benar-benar gugup mendapati langkah Rukia yang semakin mendekatinya.

Ichigo memantapkan hati lalu dengan senyuman lembut dia menggapai jemari Rukia mendekatinya.

DEG.. DEG.. DEG

'Ya ampun, mudah-mudahan tidak ada yang mendengar detak jantungku.'

Tanpa mengulur waktu, pendeta memulai upacara sakral ini. Meski agak gugup menjawab, tapi Ichigo telah terikat tali pernikahan seiring mereka mengucapkan 'Ya, aku bersedia'

"Dengan begini kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Tuan Kurosaki, anda boleh mencium pengantin wanitanya.." Ucapan pendeta yang sukses membuat Ichigo bergetar hebat. Dipandanginya Rukia yang terlihat pasrah menatap mata coklatnya. Bolehkah dia mengartikan tatapan istrinya ini mengatakan 'Lakukan saja..'

Dengan segenap keberanian dia mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Rukia dan seketika wangi lavender kesukaannya itu menyeruak masuk memenuhi indra penciumannya. Tangan kanannya membelai lembut pipi Rukia sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang erat tangan si istri, seolah takut dia akan melarikan diri.

CUP..

Bibir dan bibir pun saling bertemu. Walau keduanya sama-sama gugup, tapi kenikmatan ciuman ini membuyarkan sejenak kegugupan itu. Ichigo sangat menikmatinya. Bibir Rukia manis, seperti rasa cherry. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya berupa tempelan bibir saja mulai membangunkan insting Ichigo secara mendadak. Terpikat dengan rasa manis dari bibir Rukia, dia menjilati bibir itu dengan lidahnya. Sontak Rukia membuka mulutnya ingin protes.

Bingo, tindakan Rukia itu sukses membuat Ichigo melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut istrinya itu. Dengan lembut Ichigo membelai lidah Rukia dan setiap sudut di dalam mulut yang memberikan sensasi manis itu. Manis apa ini? Apa Rukia makan permen sebelumnya? Terserah sih, yang penting sekarang rasa manis, wangi lavender, dan desahan Rukia berhasil membuatnya semakin menikmati ciuman ini. Tangan yang bertengger di pipi tadi bergerak gerilya menekan lembut kepala Rukia agar semakin dalam menciumnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bergelayut manja melingkari pinggang Rukia, menarik si istri semakin mendekat padanya. Benar-benar memabukkan, seakan dia sedang melakukan ciuman pertama. Tapi yah, mau dikata apa lagi, memang ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi Ichigo dan Rukia.

Kesal dengan Ichigo yang tidak mengerti dengan desahan yang dikeluarkannya, Rukia menggeliat dari pelukan Ichigo untuk menyadarkan pria yang terbawa nafsu di hadapannya ini bahwa desahannya tadi mengatakan 'Hentikan Ichigo..'.

Akan tetapi Ichigo seperti tidak mau tahu dengan penolakan Rukia, dia masih menutup matanya menyesapi kenikmatan yang sedang dirasakannya. Geram dengan tindakan Ichigo yang semakin intens menciumnya, Rukia menggigit lidah Ichigo yang dari tadi menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Sontak Ichigo meringis kesakitan dan melepaskan pelukannya sambil menutupi mulutnya yang menjalarkan rasa sakit, perih..

"Rasakan kau, dasar hidung belang.." Bentak Rukia dengan nada suara pelan sambil mengusap bibirnya sekalian menutupi semburat merah di pipinya karena ciuman tadi.

"Anda agresif sekali tuan Kurosaki.." sela pendeta berkacamata itu sesaat sebelum Ichigo ingin membalas ejekan Rukia. Hal itu sontak membuat Ichigo terkesiap, mendadak wajahnya langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sebaiknya anda lanjutkan di rumah saja, jangan disini. Lihatlah para undangan, anda membuat mereka semua terpana melihat ciuman hot dari pasangan Kurosaki yang baru.." tambah pendeta itu lagi dengan kerlingan jahil pada pasangan suami istri dihadapannya ini.

Ichigo dan Rukia memandang secara bersamaan para undangan tertawa secara serempak, seperti paduan suara saja. Mereka tertawa menanggapi ucapan pendeta yang menggoda pasangan muda di hadapannya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sebagian orang yang bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sakit, perih, dan cemburu melihat orang yang dicintai berciuman sangat mesra. Seakan-akan pernikahan itu akan bertahan selamanya, tidak seperti yang mereka sepakati.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gin Ichimaru yang duduk menahan amarah di sebelah Matsumoto Rangiku. Tidak ada lagi seringai yang biasanya menutupi apa yang dirasakannya, yang ada hanyalah tatapan sendu. Lalu Orihime menatap Ichigo dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Rasanya perih sekali melihat pria yang dicintainya itu berwajah kikuk sambil sekali-kali melirik Rukia. Harus diakuinya, mereka tidak pernah ciuman selama pacaran. Apakah karena hubungan mereka yang baru berumur 1 tahun atau memang Ichigo tidak ingin melakukan 'itu' dengannya?

Akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia bisa lepas dari cengkraman para bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat keluarga besar mereka. Capek sekali menanggapi pertanyaan iseng orang-orang tua itu. Pertanyaan yang sama selalu dilontarkan, walau dari orang yang berbeda.

"Kapan mau punya anak?"

"Yah, secepatnya.." Jawab Ichigo dan Rukia tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Selamat ya Rukia." Ucapan Rangiku mendekati pasangan suami istri yang terlihat lelah keluar dari sarang bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu tadi.

Sontak Rukia memalingkan wajah ke sumber suara. Dia mendapati Rangiku yang diiringi Gin di belakangnya.

"Ah, iya. Trims Ran chan."

Sesekali dia melirik Gin yang menyeringai lebar menatapnya. Membuat Rukia tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang dirasakan pria itu.

"Bolehkah aku mengajak istrimu berdansa Ichigo?" tanya Gin agak menekan, sehingga lebih terdengar sebagai paksaan dari pada permintaan.

"Hm.. boleh.." Jawab Ichigo agak ragu sesekali melihat Rukia. Dia ingin menolak dan mengajak Rukia hanya berdansa dengannya, tapi sosok Orihime yang berdiri sendirian di antara para tamu mampu membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya saat ini.

Dengan cekatan Gin mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Rukia "_Shall we dance?_"

Tak perlu menjawab, genggaman tangan Rukia sudah mengisyaratkan bahwa dia ingin juga berdansa dengan Gin. Sesaat Rukia menyambut uluran tangannya, Gin menghentakkan tubuh Rukia membentur tubuhnya. Mereka pun bergerak seiring dengan irama lagu yang sedang mengalun.

"Orihime.." Sapa Ichigo pada gadis di hadapannya itu.

Orihime menatap sendu Ichigo yang berdiri beberapa senti dihadapannya ini. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha meredam gejolak perasaan yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Selamat ya Kurosaki Kun"

"Jangan memaksakan diri.. aku benar-benar minta maaf" Ichigo tidak sanggup menatap mata berkaca-kaca di hadapannya ini. Dia menundukkan kepalanya berharap gadis ini mengerti untuk tidak berwajah seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa Kurosaki Kun?"

Ichigo menangkap senyuman lembut dari bibir Orihime. Dia tersenyum lega melihat kekuatan hati Orihime yang masih bisa bersabar terhadap hal yang dilakukannya.

"Aku sakit hati.." Ujar Gin tiba-tiba di dekat telinga Rukia memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua.

Rukia menatap pria yang masih memasang seringai di wajahnya itu. Seakan tidak mengerti apa yang harus disimpulkannya. Seriuskah ia atau Cuma ingin menggoda Rukia seperti biasanya?

"Narkoba itu racun kan? Tapi setiap kali kita memakainya pasti akan ketagihan dan tak ingin lepas. Padahal resikonya sangat mematikan.." Ujar Gin memandang Rukia yang tidak mau memulai angkat bicara dari tadi. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya menandakan ketidakpahaman akan maksud ucapan Gin

"Wangimu.. seperti racun itu. Sangat menyesakkan dada. Tapi membuatku ingin memilikinya lebih dan lebih lagi, tidak ingin membaginya dengan yang lain.." Lirih Gin sambil mendekatkan hidungnya pada tengkuk Rukia yang terbuka, seakan tidak peduli dengan apa tanggapan orang.

"Tolong beri aku penawar racunnya Rukia.." bibir Gin bergetar di kulit Rukia, menjalarkan sensasi geli padanya. Suara itu terdengar sangat lirih mampu menyayat hati orang yang mendengarnya.

"… Maafkan aku Gin" Hanya itu yang sanggup diucapkan Rukia pada sahabatnya ini. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Gin. Berusaha mendengar lantunan jantung pasangan dansanya yang bergetar hebat setelah ucapannya tadi.

Mereka terdiam dan tetap mendekap satu sama lain. Melangkah teratur mengikuti lantunan lagu. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran orang yang mendapati aura tak ingin melepas dari pria jangkung yang sedang menguasai Rukia ini. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata musim gugur menatap kesal pada mereka.

"Kurosaki kun.. ada apa?" Tanya Orihime membelai lembut pipi Ichigo lalu mengarahkan tatapan mata pria yang dicintainya itu untuk memandangnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa.."

Orihime menghela nafas mendapati Ichigo yang gelagapan menjawab pertanyaannya. Diliriknya pasangan yang dari tadi jadi pusat perhatiannya, Gin dan Rukia yang masih tetap saling menyandarkan kepalanya masing-masing di tubuh pasangannya.

"Jangan terlalu lama melanjutkan pernikahan ini Kurosaki kun. Kau tahu kan betapa perihnya hatiku melihatmu menikah tadi? Aku benar-benar hancur.." Lirih Orihime menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo yang sedari tadi terlihat dingin untuknya.

"Maafkan aku Hime, maaf aku telah menyakitimu.." Balas Ichigo setelah berpikir sejenak tindakan apa yang sebaiknya dia berikan pada gadis di pelukannya ini. Dia menopangkan dagunya di atas kepala Orihime.

Perasaan apa ini? Ichigo tahu kalau pernikahan ini hanya sementara dan dia akan menjemput gadis dalam pelukannya ini untuk hidup bersamanya. Tapi memikirkan Rukia yang akan diceraikannya dan hidup dengan lelaki lain, sanggup membuat rencana awal tergoyahkan. Benar-benar dilema yang sangat besar, sanggup menyesakkan dadanya untuk mengakui bahwa hatinya yang telah lama tertutup akan kenangan tentang Rukia, seakan saat ini sedang dirangsang untuk hidup lagi. Mampu mengalahkan cahaya cintanya pada Orihime. Apakah dia memang pria brengsek yang suka melupakan cinta seenaknya dan jatuh cinta juga semaunya? Dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Apakah ini kutukan Tuhan karena dia telah mengkhianati cinta pertamanya?

Memang terlihat aneh. Saat ini pasangan dansa yang menjadi pusat perhatian adalah si istri yang tetap tenang dalam dekapan _intens _pria tampan berambut silver dan si suami yang terlihat sangat lembut berdansa dengan seorang gadis bak model dalam dekapannya. Entah sihir apa yang mereka pancarkan sehingga orang-orang dalam ruangan seakan mengerti dan tak mau mengganggu.

'Mungkin teman dekat, biasa saja kan? Melepas sahabat yang selalu bersama dan sekarang harus menjalani hidup dengan pasangan masing-masing dengan berdansa seperti itu..'

Matsumoto Rangiku menatap sosok Gin dan Rukia dengan sudut matanya. Rasanya saat ini dadanya bergemuruh melihat pemandangan itu. Perasaan apa ini? Apakah ini yang namanya kasihan? Dia kasihan pada sosok Gin yang terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini, sangat jarang menjadi tontonanya. Ingin sekai dia menarik Gin menjauh dari Rukia dan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya melupakan istri orang itu. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kalau ternyata Gin malah memilih penenang dengan cara seperti 'itu' sebagai obat pilu hatinya. Rangiku meneguk kasar minuman di tangannya lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan yang baginya berubah menjadi sempit sekali. Membuatnya susah bernapas. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, dia menuju pintu ruangan yang akan menuntunnya keluar dari pesta menyebalkan ini.

####

"Ah, segarnya.." ujar Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan pakaian handuk berwarna biru bergambarkan kelinci di salah satu sisinya.

Ichigo yang duduk di sofa sambil memandang TV melirik dengan sudut matanya sosok gadis, si cinta pertama yang sudah menjadi istrinya sekarang itu. Si gadis terlihat sangat santai berjalan-jalan dengan baju handuknya mendekati lemari es di rumah baru mereka.

Ya, mereka meminta pada keluarganya agar diperbolehkan tinggal diluar kediaman Kurosaki ataupun Kuchiki dengan alasan agar mereka bisa menjalani awal-awal pernikahan ini hanya berdua saja. Bak gayung bersambut, Aizen dan Yamamoto langsung menyetujui permintaan itu tanpa mendengarkan keluhan Byakuya dan Ukitake, si _Rukia complex_. Asalkan Rukia dan Ichigo merasa tenang 'membuat anak' dan memberikan cicit untuk mereka, apapun akan mereka kabulkan.. ckckck dasar kakek-kakek hidung belang.

Lalu bagi Rukia dan Ichigo? Tentu saja itu merupakan kesempatan yang bagus agar tidak ada seorangpun yang merasa aneh dengan sandiwara pernikahan mereka.

Rukia mendekati Ichigo dengan santai sambil meneguk minuman kalengnya. Suaminya itu sudah mandi dan sekarang dia mengenakan kaus yang menampakkan tubuh sixpacknya dipadupadankan dengan celana jeans pendek sampai lutut.

Ichigo yang mendapati wangi Rukia semakin tajam memaksa masuk ke rongga hidungnya menjadi berdebar-debar aneh. Entah wangi apa itu, shampo atau sabunkah? Dengan sekuat tenaga Ichigo berusaha menatap Rukia yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil sesekali meneguk minumannya. Istrinya itu terlihat santai sekali memandang tayangan di TV tanpa mengacuhkan tatapan intens Ichigo yang mulai bergerilya menyusuri lekuk tubuh Rukia dari baju mandi itu.

'Apa dia tidak menganggapku pria ya? Kok santai sekali sih?' Ichigo membatin.

Rukia menuang paksa sisa-sisa minuman itu dan beranjak meninggalkan Ichigo dan tatapannya. Sontak Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia, menahan untuk pergi dari pandangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Rukia mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Tentu saja ingin ke kamar.. aku mau tidur, capek.."

Ichigo memegang poni basah Rukia yang terlihat sedang berperan mempercantik pemandangan wajah istrinya itu.

"Kau ingin tidur dengan rambut basah?"

"Kalau nanti sakit gimana?"

Rasa perhatian Ichigo saat ini sanggup membungkam Rukia dan terpana akan tindakannya itu. Tanpa sepatah kata, Ichigo beranjak meninggalkan Rukia yang terbengong. Tak lama kemudian pria itu datang lagi membawa sebuah handuk kecil. Dia menarik tangan Rukia untuk duduk dengannya di sofa.

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini, paling malas mengeringkan rambutmu.." Oceh Ichigo seperti seorang ibu-ibu yang menceramahi anaknya. Dia mengelap rambut basah Rukia dengan sangat lembut.

"Yah, mengeringkan rambut itu melelahkan tangan Ichigo.." rengek Rukia dengan kepala tertunduk membiarkan suaminya itu mengelap setiap sudut rambutnya.

"Tak juga berubah.. dulu kau juga sering begitu sampai demam,"

"Hehe, aku ingat sejak saat itu kau selalu datang mengelap rambutku.."

"Ck, setelah kupikir-pikir bodoh juga aku berubah jadi pahlwan pengelap rambutmu. Makanya sekalian saja gunduli kepalamu ini biar ga susah di elap sekalian." Ejek Ichigo sambil menekan kepala Rukia semakin menunduk.

"Botak saja kau kepala jeruk" Bentak Rukia menepuk kuat belakang kepala Ichigo.

Mereka tertawa sejenak mengenang masa lalu yang indah itu. Seperti sebuah cerita pengantar tidur yang indah dan menenangkan.

"Eh, Ichigo, kita nonton film yuk.." Ajak Rukia tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya bermaskud menatap wajah Ichigo.

"Aduh!" rintih Ichigo memegang dagunya yang sukses dihantam keras puncak kepala Rukia. Keduanya sama-sama meringis kesakitan.

"Hati-hati dong Rukia, jangan mendongak secara mendadak begitu."

"Kau sih, siapa suruh kepalamu dekat sekali dengan kepalaku.." Bentak Rukia tidak mau kalah dengan bentakan Ichigo yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Ichigo tidak sanggup menjawab karena tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Menghirup wangi shampo Rukia yang lembut. Maka tanpa sadar kepalanya bergerak sangat dekat dengan kepala Rukia.

"Ayo.. memangnya mau nonton apa?" tanya Ichigo mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Kita beli saja kaset. Ada toko kaset di sekitar daerah ini,"

"Baiklah"

Pernyataan setuju Ichigo itu disambut baik oleh Rukia, dia beranjak dengan riang ke kamarnya. Ralat, bukan kamar'nya' tapi kamar 'mereka'. Di rumah yang bisa disebut bergaya minimalis ini hanya memiliki satu kamar. Mana mungkin Aizen dan Yamamoto membelikan rumah yang banyak kamarnya? Bisa sajakan mereka malah tidak akan tidur bersama dan rencana mendapat cicit dengan cepat tidak akan tercapai. Ichigo dan Rukia tidak bisa menolak, malah akan membuat mereka semakin dicurigai kalau minta yang macam-macam.

####

"Aku ingin nonton film ini.."

"Aku tidak mau, yang ini saja!" bentak Ichigo pada istrinya yang tidak mau mengalah mempertahankan kaset bergenre horor yang dilihat dari sampulnya saja bisa dipastikan kaset itu mengerikan sekali.

"Oh ayo lah Ichigo.. jangan bilang selama 15 tahun ini kau masih takut nonton film horor.." Goda Rukia menyikut-nyikut lambat perut Ichigo yang berhasil menimbulkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut.." Ujarnya mempertahankan harga diri sebagai lelaki yang mana mungkin ketakutan menonton film horor.

"Ya, kau takut."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Sebaiknya anda membeli kedua kaset itu atau silakan pergi saja dari sini." Ucap seorang penjaga toko kaset itu memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya untuk melerai percekcokan pasangan yang menarik perhatian semua pengunjung disana. Terlalu ribut!

"Ah ya.. maaf" Sahut Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan dan langsung terdiam karena bentakan tadi.

Mereka manggut-manggut berjalan ke kasir memegang kaset yang ingin dibeli, kaset horor dan action.

Kasir itu tersenyum melihat pasangan di depannya.

"Ternyata pasangan Kurosaki itu lucu ya" ucapnya tersenyum sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berisi kaset-kaset tadi.

Ichigo dan Rukia saling berpandangan. Mereka saling memberikan tatapan darimana gadis kasir itu tahu tentang mereka? Yah, terserah saja lah. Ichigo dan Rukia malah tersenyum geli mendengar komentar itu.

"Terima kasih" ucap Ichigo sangat manis dan berhasil membuat gadis kasir itu terpana dengan senyuman bak pangeran dari seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

####

Terkutuklah semua sutradara dan pecinta film horor.

Mengapa masih ada orang yang sanggup melihat film semengerikan ini? Tidakkah mereka merasa takut? Setidaknya beri Ichigo alasan mengapa saat ini dia terlihat seperti orang yang sekarat menahan sakit parah. Kedua matanya melotot, tangan dan kaki yang tegang, serta peluh yang bercucuran. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak, tapi malu dong. Masa dia berteriak sedangkan Rukia hanya manyun-manyun menontonnya. Apa sih yang ada dipikirannya? Apa dia sudah sering melihat makhluk yang bernama hantu atau sejenisnya sampai-sampai kemunculannya yang mendadak tidak mengejutkan gadis mungil di sampingnya ini?

"Hoahm.. aku mau tidur," Ucap Rukia sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar dan sesekali melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari.

"Tunggu.." Ucap Ichigo yang terdengar seperti teriakan kecil sambil menahan kedua bahu Rukia dan mendudukkannya kembali.

"Heh, takut ya?" Dengus Rukia mendorong-dorong dada bidang pria yang bergetar itu dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

"Tidak.. aku hanya.."

"Takut"

"Tidak"

"Dasar penakut.." Balas Rukia seakan tidak mau mendengar pembelaan diri Ichigo. Kegeraman Ichigo pada kejahilan istrinya itu membuatnya mendorong tubuh Rukia sehingga terhempas ke sofa.

"Jangan menggodaku Rukia!" bentak Ichigo menahan kedua tangan Rukia dan memenjarakan kaki gadis yang tak berkutik di bawahnya itu di antara kakinya.

"Dasar pe-na-kut" Goda Rukia tak gentar menghadapi tatapan memaksa Ichigo.

"Jangan memancingku Rukia, atau aku akan membungkammu?"

"Bungkam saja, aku tidak takut.." Ucap Rukia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri, lalu menatap Ichigo lagi dengan tatapan mengejek. "Tuan Penakut.."

Ctes.. seketika urat kesabaran Ichigo putus. Dia menatap Rukia sejenak lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia yang entah mengapa terlihat tak gentar.

Cup..

Inilah bungkaman yang dimaksud Ichigo, dia mendaratkan kecupan lembutnya pada bibir Rukia. Sukses membuat Rukia terbelalak. Ciuman itu tidak terlalu lama dan tidak terlalu singkat. Ichigo melepas ciumannya yang berani itu lalu menatap wajah Rukia yang memerah.

"Sepertinya sekarang aku tahu cara membungkammu.." Dengus Ichigo menjauhi wajah Rukia yang terlihat kikuk dan masih dalam _shock mode on_. Dia duduk lagi secepatnya agar Rukia tidak melihat semburat merah yang juga bertengger indah di wajahnya.

"Sialan kau.." Ucap Rukia mengepal tangannya sekuat tenaga.

"Hentai.." Teriak Rukia lalu menendangkan kaki mungilnya sekuat mungkin ke paha Ichigo.

"Sakit.." Ringis Ichigo mengelus pahanya itu.

"Rasakan saja, kau memang gila.."

Satu bantal sukses melayang ke arah Ichigo yang menjauhi Rukia. Seakan tak mau kalah, Ichigo mengambil bantal sofa yang terlihat menganggur di hadapannya. Dengan balasan lembut, dia memukulkan bantal itu ke arah Rukia. Alhasil acara malam pertama mereka dihabiskan dengan perang bantal, sampai-sampai keadaan ruang keluarga sekaligus tempat menonton TV itu berantakan luar biasa.

Lelah dengan kegiatan perang-perangan yang menguras tenaga itu, Rukia berinisiatif menghentikannya dan diikuti oleh Ichigo. Dia melenggang acuh meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan kalau gadis mungil itu melemparkan barang lain ke arahnya.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" Bentak Rukia pada pria jeruk yang membuatnya naik darah seharian ini.

"Lho, kenapa? Aku juga mau tidur."

"Tidur lah di sofa, masa' kau mau tidur denganku"

"Tidak mau! Kalau kau ga mau tidur denganku, sana. Tidur saja di sofa!" bentak Ichigo tidak merendahkan nada bicaranya.

Rukia terdiam sesaat melihat Ichigo yang tidak juga melemah mempertahankan keinginannya.

"Baiklah" ucap Rukia lalu mengambil bantal dan selimut lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya.

Dengan cekatan Ichigo menahan Rukia agar tidak keluar dari kamar. Dia ingin bicara tapi terlihat ragu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut tidur sendirian ya?" Goda Rukia pada suaminya itu.

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Ichigo mengambil bantal dan selimut dari tangan Rukia dan meletakannya kembali ke atas kasur. Dengan cekatan dia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya yang kekar pada tubuh mungil Rukia. Menarik gadis itu untuk tidur disebelahnya.

"Temani aku Rukia, kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Kalau bukan karena film horor terkutukmu itu, aku takkan seperti ini." Ucap Ichigo sambil menyentil dahi Rukia yang berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

Rukia terpana, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa saat ini hatinya berdentum dengan kuat dan keras. Dengan cepat dia memunggungi Ichigo lalu tersenyum.

"Hehe, kau tidak juga berubah ya"

Ichigo hanya diam lalu membenamkan kepalanya di punggung Rukia. Dia menyesap dalam wangi menghangatkan dari tubuh istrinya itu. Sama seperti 15 tahun yang lalu. Aroma terapi yang sangat menenangkan.

Ingin Rukia memberontak dan melepaskan pelukan Ichigo saat ini. Tapi bolehkah saat ini perasaannya mendominasi pikiran yang selalu merajai setiap tindakannya? Yah, Cuma saat ini saja.

Mereka terlelap. Seakan tidak memikirkan mungkin hal ini malah menambah beban bagi mereka untuk berpisah dikemudian harinya. Menghancurkan hati orang yang sangat mencintai mereka. Dan menghancurkan hati mereka juga.

TBC

hufth.. udah 5 chapter.. *jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

mudah-mudahan minna san semakin suka ea ;D

love u full buat para reviewers dan readers ;-*

dadahhh.. see you in the next chap! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: aku hanya penggemar yg meminjam tokoh buatan Tite Kubo sama

CHAPTER 6: Sepertinya Rasa Ini Semakin Mencekatku

"Ukh.. siapa sih yang ganggu pagi-pagi begini?" Keluh si suami mengucek kasar matanya dan melepaskan pelukan erat dari pinggang si istri yang juga terlihat terganggu karena bunyi bel yang berdendang tak ada jeda.

Dengan langkah gontai, Ichigo beranjak dari kamar untuk membukakan pintu. Dilihatnya Aizen, si kakek sedang berdiri santai membelakangi pintu. Dari belakang saja Ichigo sudah tahu pasti ini adalah kakeknya yang berjiwa muda itu. Bisa dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang masih bagus dan rambut gelombang coklatnya yang diselingi beberapa uban. Dia membalikkan badan lalu menatap si cucu dengan senyuman sumringah.

Tanpa menunggu Ichigo menyilakannya masuk, Aizen langung saja menorobos masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dimana Rukia?" tanya Aizen setelah tercenung melihat keadaan ruang nonton TV yang berantakan. Lalu tebak apa yang ada dipikiran si tua yang lumayan mesum itu.

'Wow, permainan apa yang mereka lakukan? Sampai-sampai ruangan ini berantakan?'

"Lho, kakek? Ada apa pagi-pagi ke sini?" Tanya Rukia datang dari kamar sesaat setelah pertanyaannya tadi.

Aizen langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok mungil yang dibalut baju tidur besar dan hanya memakai celana pendek selutut. Ditatapnya sosok itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Bingo, dia mendapat sisi dari tubuh Rukia yang sanggup membuatnya tersenyum mesum. Apa lagi kalau bukan tanda merah yang terpampang menantang di leher putih gadis itu.

"Pagi? Lihatlah jam, sekarang pukul 11, bukan pagi lagi tapi sudah menjelang siang.. ckckck, memangnya jam berapa kalian tidur tadi malam?" Tanya Aizen sambil melirik nakal pada kedua cucunya itu.

"Entahlah, ini gara-gara Rukia yang meminta hal aneh, makanya kami tidur kemalaman.."

"Aneh apanya? Bukannya kau juga setuju?"

Melihat pertengkaran kecil cucunya itu, si kakek tersenyum tambah mesum menganalisa hal yang terjadi tadi malam. Lalu dia menepukkan tangan dan diiringi oleh kedatangan dua orang berjas serta berkacamata hitam membawa bungkusan yang terlihat sangat besar. Mereka menyandarkan bungkusan itu di belakang sofa. Ichigo dan Rukia hanya terbengong-bengon melihat apa yang dibawakan kakeknya ini.

"Ini hadiah untuk pengantin baru.." ujar Aizen seolah menjawab tatapan bingung pasangan suami istri itu.

"Kau memang hebat Ichigo," Tambahnya lagi menepuk pundak Ichigo dengan bangga.

Ichigo yang tidak mengerti malah memandang Rukia berharap istrinya itu mengerti maksud si kakek. Akan tetapi Rukia hanya menggidikkan bahu tanda dia tak mengerti juga. Lalu Aizen dengan lambaian tangannya pergi meninggalkan rumah minimalis yang berantakan itu.

"Ck, gatal.." Keluh Rukia menggaruk-garuk tanda merah di lehernya.

"Ini gara-gara kau, setidaknya hidupkan dulu AC sebelum tidur biar nyamuknya ga masuk kekamar dan menggigitku." Bentak Rukia masih setia menggaruk kesal tanda merah yang ternyata bekas gigitan nyamuk itu.

"Tapi aneh juga ya.. kenapa hanya kau yang digigit? Sedangkan aku mulus-mulus aja tuh" Tanya Ichigo sambil meneliti kira-kira apa isi bungkusan besar itu.

"Mana ku tahu, mungkin karna kau induknya kali! Mana mau nyamuk gigit nyamuk." Celoteh Rukia juga ikut meneliti barang petak besar itu.

"Bodoh, aku bukan induk nyamuk,"

"Eh benar juga ya.. kau kan induk singa.. Auumm" Ejek Rukia sambil melangkah meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Apa?" Ichigo sontak memutar badannya kebelakang untuk menangkap si istri yang mengejeknya itu. Akan tetapi Rukia yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang ingin lari dari tadi, sudah berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar mandi lalu menutupnya.

"Midget. Awas kau, pengecut.. malah mengurung diri di kamar mandi" Bentak Ichigo sambil menggedor pintu dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanan mencoba memutar kenop pintu berharap bisa terbuka.

"Kau yang pengecut. Nonton film horor aja takut.. dasar ayam, pok pok pok.."

"Midget, kau.."

"Pergi sana! Aku mau mandi" Bentak Rukia yang berhasil membungkam Ichigo. Pria itu terdiam lalu meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi yang sedari tadi ditempelinya. Dia beranjak ke ruangan nonton TV.

"Akh….." Teriakan Rukia berhasil membuat jantung Ichigo hampir pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo was-was mendekati kamar mandi.

"Ichigo.. ilermu nempel di punggung bajuku" masih menggunakan nada histerisnya.

Ichigo malah _sweetdrop _mendengar jawaban Rukia. Dikiranya teriakan histeris itu karena Rukia melihat hantu yang nongol tiba-tiba di kloset, misalnya. Maklumlah, Ichigo butuh waktu yang lama untuk menetralkan pikiran dari film horor yang baru ditontonnya tadi malam dengan Rukia. Dia mendengus beranjak lagi ke ruangan nonton TV. Dengan cekatan dia membersihkannya, si tuan Kurosaki ini adalah pria yang cinta kebersihan.

Mau tahu kenapa si tuan muda ini suka bersih-bersih? Dulu sewaktu kecil, Aizen selalu bilang padanya kalau ingin menjadi suami Rukia dan disetujui oleh keluarga Kuchiki, dia harus menjadi pria yang mandiri dan suka bersih-bersih, karena keluarga Kuchiki terkenal dengan kerapian, kesopanan, dan kebersihannya. Oleh karena mimpinya yang menggebu ingin menjadi suami Rukia itu, dia bertekad akan menjadi pria yang suka kebersihan dan bersih-bersih. Malahan tekad aneh sewaktu kecil itu menjadi kebiasaan sampai saat ini.

Ichigo tersenyum mengenang masa lalu yang bisa dibilang lucu dan aneh itu. Saat ini keinginan si Ichigo kecil sudah terkabul, yaitu menikahi Rukia. Tapi kenapa rasanya tak sama seperti yang pernah dibayangkannya dulu? Rasanya benang merah pernikahan itu belum mengikat erat dia dan Rukia. Seperti masih menggantung di awang-awang. Masih meragukan.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang jika memikirkan pernikahan ini hanya sekedar main rumah-rumahan. Seandainya dia tidak tergoda ingin mengkhianati Rukia, pastilah tidak akan ada Orihime dan lainnya yang akan tersakiti karena kesalahannya. Yah, seandainya dia bisa lebih tahan godaan untuk tidak melirik wanita lain selain Rukia. Sekarang, dia seakan berdiri di antara dua jurang yang sama-sama kuat menariknya.

Akhirnya ruangan itu kembali bersih seperti sedia kala. Ichigo menatap bungkusan besar tadi lalu membukanya. Setelah terbuka semua, wajahnya malah memerah memandangi apa hadiah yang diberikan si kakek nyentrik.

"Minum.. minum.." Ujar Rukia berlari-lari kecil dari kamar mandi dengan baju handuk kesukaannya ke arah lemari es yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana.

Brushh..

Minuman yang ingin diteguk itu malah menyembur keluar sesaat dia memandangi dinding di atas TV yang sekarang tidak berwarna biru bersih lagi. Di sana terpampang dengan sangat menantangnya foto Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang berciuman. Foto ciuman hot yang sempat membuat Rukia naik pitam dan menggigit lidah pria berambut jeruk itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo santai melirik Rukia yang berpose seperti melihat hantu di siang hari.

Ichigo berjalan santai dari kamar. Ternyata dia sedang membersihkan kamar selagi menunggu Rukia yang lama sekali mandi.

"Oh itu.. itu dia hadiah yang dimaksud kakek.." Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dipelototi oleh Rukia.

"Kenapa kau letakkan disana?"

"Trus mau diletakkan dimana?"

"Dikamar?"

"Ahaa.. kau ingin memandangnya terus sebelum tidur ya? Ih, dasar mesum," Ucapan Ichigo terhenti seketika karena Rukia menepuk kuat belakang kepalanya.

"_Baka_.. di ruangan tamu misalnya?"

"Ahaa.. kau mau pamer ya?" Goda Ichigo lagi tidak jera dan berhasil mendapat pukulan telak dari Rukia lagi. Tapi sekarang bukan di kepala tapi satu tendangan di tulang kering, OUCH!

"Sakit tau.. midget, kau ini kasar sekali" Ringis Ichigo mengelus kakinya. Rukia yang emosi menahan amarah berubah melemah dan memikirkan kata-kata Ichigo. Benar juga ya, kalau bukan di sini, dimana lagi? Karena merasa bersalah, Rukia menempelkan botol minuman dinginnya tadi ke kaki Ichigo. Berharap rasa sakit itu bisa membeku karna aura dingin yang menjalar dari botolnya.

"Maafkan aku.. Mandilah sana.. aku mau nyuci baju," saran Rukia berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Dia mengerti dengan kekikukkan Rukia melihat foto ciuman mereka, karena tadi dia juga merasakannya.

Hari ini mereka habiskan dengan menata rumah baru itu dan pergi berbelanja barang-barang yang dirasa belum ada. Tanpa terasa langit sudah mulai gelap.

####

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Rangiku yang sudah siap bekerja dengan seragam bartendernya itu melirik Gin yang sedang meneguk minumannya.

"Hm.."

Hanya jawaban singkat itu yang mampu diberikannya. Alhasil, Rangiku menghela nafas. Dia menatap iba pada sosok pria yang seperti anjing kehilangan kasih sayang majikannya itu. Sama dengan perumpamaan yang pernah diucapkannya pada Rukia sebelumnya. Refleks tangannya membelai lembut pipi tirus yang dingin itu. Apakah Cuma dia yang sadar kalau pria ini sekarang semakin kurus?

Gin terkejut mendapat sentuhan lembut nan hangat yang mengalir dari telapak tangan Rangiku. Dia melebarkan matanya, memperlihatkan ketidakmengertiannya. Sedangkan Rangiku? Jangan tanya, dia juga tidak mengerti dengan tindakannya saat ini. apa yang harus dilakukannya? Saat ini mata biru yang sangat jarang dilihatnya itu memancarkan cahaya yang mampu memikatnya. Tapi jangan sebut dia Rangiku kalau situasi ini saja tidak bisa dikendalikannya. Dengan cepat dia memindahkan tangan itu lalu berubah menjadi sentilan kuat pada dahi Gin.

"Kau seperti orang mau mati saja.. mana seringaianmu itu?" Cibir Rangiku pada pria yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus dahinya itu.

"Kau tidak pantas berwajah seperti itu.." Lirih Rangiku membelakangi Gin. Bersikap seolah dia sedang disibukkan pekerjaan untuk menutupi raut wajahnya yang sangat sedih saat ini.

"Boleh aku minta segelas wine?" Seorang gadis berambut panjang hampir sewarna dengan Rangiku duduk dengan mantap di sebelah Gin.

Sontak Gin dan Rangiku menatap sumber suara itu secara bersamaan.

"Ah, kalian temannya Rukia Kuchiki kan?" Tebaknya sambil menepukkan tangan.

"Ups salah.. bukan Rukia Kuchiki lagi, tapi Rukia Kurosaki," Tambahnya lagi berusaha kuat melafalkan nama itu.

"_Ano_, kita pernah bertemu di pesta pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia kan?" Tetap bersikukuh agar kedua orang itu bisa ingat siapa dia.

"Tentu saja ingat, kau pacarnya si tuan Kurosaki itu kan?" Tebak Gin diselingi dengusan mengejeknya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _counter_.

"Apa? Kau pacarnya?" Tanya Rangiku setengah berteriak karena tidak percaya. Brengsek juga si Ichigo mau mengkhianati Rukia.

"Masa kau tidak tahu Ran? Si Ichigo dengan Rukia itu kan sekarang hanya main rumah-rumahan. Karena pria jeruk itu sudah mencintai nona ini.." Sela Gin karena tidak mendapati jawaban dari gadis yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Lalu, apakah keluarga mereka tahu juga dengan hal ini?"

"Tidak. Hanya aku, kau dan nona ini," Jawab Gin santai lalu meneguk minumannya.

Saat ini tidak ada yang sanggup berbicara lagi. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampailah saat dimana kedua orang yang sedang jadi bahan pembicaraan datang membuka pintu club yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Gin, Rangiku, dan Orihime secara serempak menatap kedatangan pasangan suami istri itu.

"Ran chan, Gin.." Teriak Rukia sambil melambai kegirangan dari kejauhan mendapati sosok sahabatnya itu.

Mau tak mau Ichigo juga melihat kearah Rukia menatap dan melambai. Lalu apa yang didapatnya? Dia seperti sedang tersambar petir mendapati seorang gadis yang entah mengapa sanggup membuatnya tercekat. Untuk melafalkan namanya saja dia tidak sanggup.

Rukia dan Ichigo beranjak mendekati meja _counter_ yang berubah menjadi tempat paling menegangkan baginya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Hancur sudah rencana awal yang bermaksud ingin memanas-manasi pria berambut perak dengan seringai kebencian Ichigo itu.

"Yo, Orihime," Sapa Ichigo berusaha terdengar biasa.

Rukia yang masih setia berdiri disebelah Ichigo sontak menolehkan wajahnya menatap suaminya. Lalu ditatapnya sosok gadis yang bernama Orihime itu. Tubuhnya yang langsing berisi, posturnya yang tinggi, wajah yang cantik, dan rambut panjang yang tergerai indah itu mampu membuat Rukia merasa minder. Sangat berbeda dengannya. Tak ayal Ichigo bisa tergoda dengan gadis secantik model ini. Toh dia juga pria normal yang akan lebih memilih gadis cantik itu daripada dia, gadis yang hanya beruntung lahir sebagai keluarga Kuchiki.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Ichigo mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kiri Orihime karena sebelah kanan sudah dikuasai oleh Gin.

Rukia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai sebuah genggaman lembut membuyarkan lamunannya. Ya, itu adalah genggaman Gin yang selalu menjalarkan ketenangan pada hati gundahnya. Dia menuruti ajakan Gin untuk duduk di sebelah kananya, terpisah jauh dari Ichigo.

"Cuma ingin minum-minum di club Rukia san saja. Tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini Kurosaki kun," Jawab Orihime memasang senyuman manisnya.

"Wah, kalian seperti ada ikatan batin yang kuat saja. Bisa saling bertemu dimana saja tanpa harus saling memberi informasi," Ujar Gin meletakkan gelas minuman yang ada di tangan kirinya. Lalu memasang seringai andalannya.

"Sungguh pasangan yang sangat cocok," Tambahnya lagi. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi tidak melepas tangang Rukia, sekarang mendapat balasan. Rukia menggenggam erat secara reflek tangan Gin seakan ingin menyampaikan bahwa dia takut mendengar tanggapan Ichigo terhadap perkataan Gin.

Ichigo hanya diam dan geram dengan sikap Gin. Dia mencari-cari celah untuk melihat ekspresi Rukia saat ini. Tapi sangat disayangkan. Tubuh Gin sanggup menutupi istrinya yang mungil itu dari jangkauannya. Sedangkan Rangiku, dia hanya geleng-geleng pasrah melihat pertunjukan drama di hadapannya ini. Menjadi penonton yang baik dan tidak terlibat dengan atmosfer ini adalah tindakan terbaik.

"Ayo kita tampil Gin," Ajak Rukia ingin menarik Gin keluar dari ketegangan ini.

"Tapi aku capek Rukia.." Rengek Gin mempertahankan posisinya dan Rukia tetap duduk di depan _counter_.

"Ini gara-gara pernikahanmu. Menyita waktu istirahatku karena menggantikan pekerjaanmu ibu direktur," tambahnya lagi bergelayut manja pada Rukia. Gin melingkarkan tangan kanannya tadi dileher Rukia dan menggesek lembut pipinya diatas puncak kepala Rukia.

Tindakan Gin berhasil membuat Ichigo geram. Berani sekali pria rubah itu di depan matanya bergelayut manja pada istrinya. Ingin sekali dia menonjok kuat pria jangkung itu dan melepaskan tangannya dari si istri lalu berkata, 'Lepaskan tanganmu brengsek, dia istriku'. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau nanti Orihime cemburu dan sedih karena tindakannya itu?

"Trims Gin.. kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan," Balas Rukia yang tidak risih dengan sikap manja Gin itu. Dibelainya dengan lembut rambut keperakan Gin. Rukia mulai mengerti arah permainan Gin dan mengikutinya. Seakan saat ini Gin berpesan lewat sikapnya pada Rukia untuk mengabaikan Ichigo dan kekasih sempurnanya itu dan bersikap seolah dia tidak peduli dengan rasa perih yang menjalari hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian Rukia menarik tangan Gin dengan paksaan ke arah panggung, bermaksud menggantikan penyanyi yang sedari tadi mengalunkan lagu-lagu indah. Ichigo semakin geram mendapati Gin melirik dengan penuh ejekan kearahnya. Dari sorotan matanya tergambar rasa kemenangan yang besar sekali.

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Rasanya seperti kerampokan di depan mata sendiri. Dia seakan menjadi orang yang kalah sebelum bertanding. Rasanya memalukan, menyedihkan, dan menyesakkan sekali. Orihime yang melihat sosok pria yang dicintainya itu seolah tak mengabaikannya, menggenggam erat gelas di tangannya. Seolah mengerti dengan perasaan gadis itu, Rangiku menuangkan tambahan wine kedalam gelasnya.

"Aku suka minum ini kalau sedang patah hati," Kedip Rangiku seolah memberi kekuatan pada gadis yang ingin menangis di hadapannya itu.

Orihime yang merasa mendapati seseorang yang peduli padanya, tersenyum miris lalu menghabiskan wine itu dengan satu kali tegukan. Dia takut mengakui bahwa Ichigo mulai sadar kembali pada perasaan cintanya untuk Rukia. Dia takut mengakui itu.

"Mau nyanyi lagu apa?" Tanya Gin bersiap-siap di depan piano untuk mengiringi nyanyian Rukia.

"_You_, lagunya Yui.. aku ingin menyanyikannya"

(A/N: coba deh para readers cari lagu YUI dengan judul YOU. Menyentuh :,(. Yuna buatin arti dalam bahasa Indonesianya aja ya ;D)

_Aku selalu menunggumu_

_Meskipun aku tidak mengatakannya_

_Aku tertawa untuk menutupi secara perlahan hari-hari tak berharga yang kulalui_

_Dengan mengalaminya saja pun aku hancur_

_Berawal dari ujung jari, kita berpisah dan menghilang_

_Selamat tinggal.._

_Dititik aku bisa melupakanmu_

_Aku ingin melihat mimpi yang indah_

_Jika kunyalakan cahaya yang indah seperti ini pun _

_Kamu tidak bisa menundukkan kepalamu kan?_

_Banyak sekali hal-hal yang lebih ingin aku ketahui_

_Ini bukanlah alasan aku menghilang_

_Aku hanya kembali ketempatku berasal_

_Aku telah mencintai orang yang berbeda_

_Karena aku merasa, aku mengerti, aku pun menangis_

_Selamat tinggal.. di titik aku bisa melupakanmu_

_Mimpi dan hal indah lainnya tidak ada_

_Meskipun kunyalakan cahaya indah seperti apapun itu_

_Aku selalu terhenti di depan cermin_

_Aku tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri_

_Setiap orang pun pasti merasakan hal yang sama_

_Tiba-tiba aku teringat bayangan samping wajahmu_

_Sampai kapanpun tanpa melupakan dirimu_

_Aku mencari kelanjutan mimpi ini_

_Hal yang menakutkan tak akan menghilang_

_Aku pun telah mengerti.._

_Kamu tidak bisa menundukkan kepalamu kan?_

Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikan Rukia dengan merdu, mampu membuat tertegun setiap orang. Sangat menghayati. Memukul telak hati setiap orang yang merasa kisahnya sama dengan lagu itu. Sungguh nyanyian yang sangat menyentuh.

Sesaat Rukia menghentikan nyanyiannya pertanda berakhirnya satu buah lagu, tepukan tangan hangat memecah keheningan yang tercipta dari tadi. Rukia tersenyum lalu menatap Gin yang juga membalas senyuman lembut itu. Lau dia menatap pria yang menjadi inspirasinya untuk menyanyikan lagu ini. Rukia belum rabun untuk melihat kesenduan yang terpancar dari wajah Ichigo. Ingin dia bertanya, lirik mana yang bisa membuatnya berwajah seperti itu?

"Hei tuan Kurosaki.. sepertinya wanitamu sudah mabuk berat," Ujar Rangiku memutuskan tatapan Ichigo dengan Rukia sambil menunjuk Orihime yang terkulai lemas di sampingnya.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa dia pergi sebelum dia meracau yang tidak-tidak.. malah akan merepotkanmu,"

Sejenak mencerna perkataan bartender di depannya itu, Ichigo berusaha mengangkat orihime yang tertidur lemas diatas pangkuan tangannya. Orihime mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah karena mabuk dan hal yang mereka takuti sepertinya akan terjadi. Gadis itu memukul-mukul dada Ichigo.

"Kau kejam Kurosaki kun, hik.. apa lagi kekuranganku? Hik.. aku kan lebih sempurna dari gadis pend.." Racauan Orihime dengan cepat dihentikan Ichigo dengan mendekapkan kepala gadis itu di dada bidangnya.

"Ayo kita pulang Orihime," Ujar Ichigo menyandarkan tubuh sintal Orihime padanya.

Ichigo menatap Rukia sekali sebelum pergi meninggalkan club itu. Dia hanya bisa melihat tatapan dingin Rukia melihatnya memeluk erat Orihime. Tidak ada perubahan raut wajah, setidaknya bisakah Rukia berwajah kesal? Atau jangan-jangan benar Rukia telah mencintai pria lain sesuai dengan nyanyiannya tadi? Tak ingin berlama-lama di dalam club yang menyesakkan dadanya ini, Ichigo dengan cekatan menggendong Orihime di belakang punggungnya karena gadis itu terlihat tidak sanggup berdiri.

Sedangkan Rukia? Dia memang pintar menutupi apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sangat pintar, sampai-sampai tidak ada yang tahu betapa sakitnya dia melihat Ichigo pergi meninggalkan dia demi gadis lain.

####

"Hmh.. Kurosaki Kun, jangan tinggalkan aku," Orihime mengigaukan kata-kata yang selalu ingin diucapkannya pada pria bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu.

Mendapati gadis mabuk yang tengah mengigau di sela-sela tidurnya itu, Ichigo hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu beranjak dari tepian tempat tidur memandang kota Tokyo yang gemerlapan di malam hari lewat jendela kaca sebuah hotel.

Jangan salahkan Ichigo yang tidak tahu dimana rumah Orihime dan memilih hotel yang jauh dari hotel Rukia sebagi tempat mengistirahatkan gadis itu. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu tentang Orihime, dimana keluarganya tinggal, apa kesukaannya, dan apa yang dibencinya. Dia benar-benar kekasih yang egois, setelah menyadari betapa dia telah memperlakukan Orihime dengan buruk. Tapi salahkah dia kalau memang tak ada ketertarikannya untuk mengetahui kesukaan dan kebencian dari gadis yang terlelap ini? Kalau dia juga ragu, apa yang dirasakannya pada gadis itu memang benar cinta?

Saat ini pikirannya sibuk menebak-nebak apa yang dilakukan Rukia dengan keberadaan Gin di sampingnya? Pasti rubah itu saat ini bergelayut manja atau malah tidur bersama dengan Rukia lagi?

Tidak tahan dengan tebak-tebakan yang selalu berujung dengan kekesalan, Ichigo memencet nomor Rukia untuk dihubungi, menyuruh istrinya pulang karena dia juga akan pulang ke rumah minimalis mereka.

"_Ada apa?_" Tanya Rukia dengan nada tidak suka diganggu sesaat setelah telpon diangkat.

"Kau sekarang ada dimana?"

"_memangnya kenapa? Bukan urusanmu kan aku sekarang ada dimana?_"

Mendapati jawaban Rukia yang ketus, Ichigo menghela nafas. Tetap dengan nada suara lembutnya, dia berkata lagi.

"Kumohon Rukia, jangan memancing pertengkaran.."

"_Apa? Aku tidak pernah memancing pertengkaran, kau saja yang selalu memperuncing masalah.._" Bentak Rukia dengan nada kesal.

"Kumohon.. pulanglah,"

Lirih, suara Ichigo saat ini sangat lirih. Membuat Rukia tercekat dan tidak jadi melanjutkan omelannya. Lalu dia menghela nafas panjang untuk meredakan emosinya, karena saat ini bayangan Ichigo yang sendu tadi memenuhi benaknya.

"_Gomme ne, aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini Ichigo.. besok Gin ulang tahun, jadi aku akan menghabiskan malam ini untuk merayakannya.."_

"Berdua saja?"

"_Ya, hanya berdua.. Ran chan tidak bisa ikut, katanya dia ingin tidur lebih awal karena ada urusan keluarga besok pagi, jadi harus bangun lebih awal"_

"Bolehkah aku ikut?"

"_jangan.. nanti.."_

"Apakah aku sebegitu merepotkannya bagi hubungan kalian berdua?"

Rukia menangkap nada sedih dari pertanyaan Ichigo ini. Dia bingung untuk menjawab apa. Kenapa ichigo malah bersikap seperti ini? Lebih baik dia bersikap seperti biasanya, mengejeknya, bertengkar, dan berbaikan lagi.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Tanya Ichigo bergetar karena dia berusaha tegar mempertanyakan hal yang ditakutkannya itu.

Mendapati Rukia yang hanya terdiam dengan ucapannya, Ichigo menjadi kikuk lalu menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku malah mencampuri urusanmu lagi.. maafkan aku Rukia,"

Masih mendapati lawan bicaranya terdiam, Ichigo tetap berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan agar sambungan telpon ini tidak terputus.

"Aku akan pulang dan menunggumu di rumah, jadi pulanglah.."

"_jangan menungguku Ichigo, malam ini aku tak akan pulang.." _sesaat setelah itu Rukia memutuskan sambungan telpon. Menutupi suaranya yang bergetar hebat menahan haru karena Ichigo berkata akan menunggunya. Akan tetapi siapa yang akan termakan rayuan Ichigo lagi? Yah, walau itu memang bukan sekedar rayuan, tapi pengharapan.

Ichigo menggenggam erat hp nya lalu menatap Orihime yang mulai tenang dalam tidurnya. Diambilnya selimut lalu dengan tenang tanpa bermaksud membangunkan gadis itu, dia menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai batas dagu. Berharap gadis itu bisa tidur nyenyak dan hanya terbangun keesokan harinya saja.

Dia melangkah gontai meninggalkan kamar itu menuju rumah yang mulai memekarkan bunga-bunga cintanya pada Rukia. Yah, cinta. Rasa cinta yang timbul lagi dihatinya setelah bertemu lagi dengan Rukia. Rasa nyaman, ingin memiliki, cemburu, memang itu kan rasa cinta itu? Penuh rasa asam dan manis.

"Ternyata suami mu itu posesif juga ya?" Ejek Gin masih serius mengendarai mobil sambil sesekali melirik Rukia yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Bukan.. Cuma dia takut orang-orang tahu kalau pernikahan kami hanya main-main, nanti bisa-bisa rencananya ingin hidup bersama dengan Orihime terhambat,"

"Ah, Gin.. kita berhenti disana yuk.." Ajak Rukia girang sambil menunjuk halte bis yang terlihat sepi, karena saat ini sudah pukul 12 an.

Gin tersenyum lalu menghentikan mobilnya di dekat halte bis itu.

"Ah, senangnya.." Ujar Rukia berputar-putar girang sebelum duduk di bangku halte itu.

"Wah, aku dapat gambar bagus lagi nih," Ujar Gin memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya memakai kamera hp ke Rukia. Kebiasaan pria ini satu lagi adalah memoto wajah ceria Rukia, menjadikannya wallpaper hpnya dan memandangnya sebelum tidur. Benar-benar obat yang menentramkan hari-harinya.

"Memang dasarnya aku yang cantik,"

"Dasar kau ini, narsis," Gin tertawa geli lalu mengacak-acak rambut lembut Rukia sambil sesekali menekannya. Rukia juga ikut tertawa dengan tanggapan Gin.

"Gimana kalau kita beli makanan dan minuman di supermarket dulu baru ke sini lagi? Malam ini dingin, masa mau diam-diam saja duduk disini," Usulan Gin itu mendapat anggukan setuju dari Rukia.

"Tapi kamu saja, aku masih mau disini.. nanti kamu balik lagi kesini ya, bawa makanan dan minuman yang banyak, hehe.."

"Baiklah, awas kalau kau pulang dan meninggalkanku. Aku pasti akan menyeretmu ke sini lagi," Ujar Gin mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada Rukia.

"Aku tidak akan berani tuan," Rukia mengedip manja.

Gin mengendarai mobilnya menuju supermarket terdekat dan meninggalkan Rukia yang melambai-lambai sumringah padanya. Rukia sangat pandai memanfaatkan suasana sepi seperti saat ini. Dirogohnya headset dan mp3 player dari tas sampingnya. Sepasang penenang yang tak kan pernah ditinggalkannya ketika berpergian.

Akhirnya pilihan lagu jatuh ke nyanyian yang dibawakannya tadi. Dengan volume keras dia mendengarkan lagu Yui itu. Tak lama kemudian rintik hujan pun berpacu meninggalkan langit dan terhempas di bumi.

_Flashback Ichigo dan Rukia ketika berumur 6 tahun. _

"_Rukia, mana payungmu?" tanya seorang gadis imut menghampiri seorang gadis mungil berambut raven dan bermata violet besar._

"_Aku lupa membawanya," jawab Rukia tersenyum lembut, khas keluarga Kuchiki yang selalu tenang disetiap keadaan mendesak sekalipun._

_Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyebalkan. Kelas Rukia berakhir dengan cepat karena wali kelasnya harus menghadiri rapat guru. Jadi dia harus menunggu sopir yang selalu menjemputnya setiap pulang sekolah. Masalahnya sopir itu tidak tahu kalau nona kecilnya pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Alhasil Rukia harus menunggu 2 jam lagi agar sopir itu menjemput._

_Ayah dan ibunya saat ini sedang menghadiri pertemuan dengan keluarga di smp Byakuya. Kakaknya yang selalu menjadi teladan itu, selalu menimbulkan keinginan Rukia untuk tidak terlalu tergantung dengan orang lain dan terkesan manja. Dia harus bisa mandiri dan hebat seperti kakaknya._

_Lalu Ichigo? Sahabat kecil yang selalu dipanggilnya jeruk itu tidak satu sekolah dengannya. Walau begitu, mereka tetap bermain bersama setelah pulang sekolah._

_Merasa bosan harus menunggu selama 2 jam, Rukia kecil berinisiatif berlari saja ke telpon umum dekat halte bis sekitar sekolahnya untuk menghubungi rumah agar si sopir menjemputnya. Dia menerobos hujan lebat itu berharap kaki kecilnya bisa mengantarkan lebih cepat ke telpon umum itu._

_Akan tetapi di tengah perjalanan, sebuah petir hebat beserta kilatannya seakan ingin menjilati Rukia kecil yang berdiri rapuh di dekat pohon rindang._

"_Kyaa.. aku takut," _

_Seakan tidak memberi ampun, petir tetap sahut menyahut tidak memberikan jeda sedikitpun. Rukia berlari sekuat tenaga ke halte bis yang menjadi tujuan awalnya itu. Secepat mungkin dia memegang gagang telpon dan memencet nomor rumahnya. Tapi seakan tidak mengerti, telpon itu tetap berbunyi Tut,Tut. Bolehkah sekarang dia berasumsi bahwa sambungan telpon terganggu karena petir tadi?_

_Rukia memeluk lututnya sekuat tenaga agar kehangatan tetap menghampirinya. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa jam dia duduk sendirian di halte ini. Kedinginan diantara hujan yang tidak juga berhenti dan langit yang mulai semakin gelap._

_Takut, itulah yang dirasakannya. Saat ini dia terbayang dengan ucapan Ichigo yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk membawa payung. Ternyata benar juga kata si jeruk itu. Bukannya tambah tenang dengan mengingat sosok Ichigo, dia malah menangis ingin sekali Ichigo menemukannya._

"_Kia.." _

_Rukia tersentak dari lamunannya merasa ada suara yang memanggil namanya. Dia berdiri dari duduknya mencari sosok yang memanggil namanya. Apakah ini hanya ilusi?_ _Atau benar apa yang dilihatnya saat ini? Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga tengah berlari ditengah hujan lebat sambil menyerukan namanya._

"_Rukia!" Berlari kencang kearah halte yang memperlihatkan sosok gadis mungil yang sedang dicarinya._

"_Ichigo!" Sontak Rukia berlari mengejar sosok anak kecil berambut orange itu dengan sekuat tenaga._

"_Rukia!" _

"_Ichigo!" _

_Bersahut-sahutan sambil menahan isak tangis yang tak bisa dibendung karena saking leganya telah ditemukan dan menemukan orang yang sangat berarti bagi mereka. Mereka berpelukan haru di tengah hujan lebat._

"_Maafkan aku Rukia.. seharusnya aku selalu didekatmu.. dan tak membiarkan kamu sendirian seperti ini,"_

"_Iya, huhuhu.. makasih Ichigo"_

"_Nona Rukia, maafkan saya yang tidak tahu kalau nona sudah menunggu dari tadi.. ayo pulang, semuanya mengkhawatirkan anda," Ujar si sopir yang sedari tadi ditunggu Rukia. Dia memayungi dua anak kecil yang masih setia berpelukan itu. Lalu dengan cekatan dia memberi informasi bahwa Rukia telah ditemukan._

_End of flash back_

Yah, itu lah kisah mengharukan sekaligus menggelikan yang akan terus diingat Rukia. Dia takkan pernah lupa bagaimana ekspresi Ichigo ketika berlari kencang menghampirinya. Ekspresi yang menggambarkan betapa takutnya Ichigo kehilangan dirinya dan kembali lega setelah menemukannya. Si jeruk itu malah tidak bisa menutupi kelegaannya dengan menangis di dalam pelukan Rukia. Dan siapa sangka sejak saat itu Ichigo pindah sekolah dan selalu membawa payung setiap hari untuk mengantisipasi kalau-kalau hari hujan. Karena si pemalas Rukia, takkan pernah membawa payung kalau bukan saatnya musim penghujan.

Hangat sekali mengingat kisahnya dengan kisah Ichigo sewaktu kecil, dan siapa sangka kalau saat ini perasaan hangat itu berubah menjadi perasaan yang mencekat? Sangat perih mengiris hati.

Tiba-tiba Rukia menoleh kearah tepukan yang mendarat di bahu kanannya. Di sana dia melihat Gin melafalkan namanya yang tidak terdengar karena alunan musik yang kuat memenuhi pendengaran dari headset yang dikenakannya. Dia tercenung sesaat, merasa terharu dan sedih karena sesaat dia berharap yang menepuk bahunya bukanlah pria jangkung berambut silver ini, tapi Ichigo.

Tanpa sadar, Rukia meneteskan air mata yang sejak tadi dipertahankannya dipelupuk mata. Tatapan teduh Gin selalu bisa menggoyahkan pertahanan kuatnya. Gin membelai lembut pipi Rukia dan menghapus jejak airmata yang berjatuhan semakin deras. Dilepaskannya headset itu untuk mengurangi rasa sedih Rukia, pasti lagu yang didengarkannya saat ini adalah lagu sedih, makanya dia berubah jadi rapuh begini. Didekapnya tubuh ringkih Rukia dengan hangat. Menyandarkan kepala si gadis di dadanya dan sesekali menciumi puncak kepalanya.

Tuhan.. Mengapa rasa cinta itu menyakitkan sekali?

TBC

hufth.. akhirnya udah nyampe chapter 6.

kaya'nya bentar lagi bakal tamat deh

hahaha..

doakan dan tetap beri semangat Yuna ya minna san..

biar cerita ini berakhir dengan happy ending bagi setiap tokohnya, hehe ;P

sekali lagi, onegai **REVIEW!**

see u in the next chap :D


	7. Chapter 7

**special thanks to: , Haruno Ai, Chappyberry lover, Wakamiya Hikaru, Hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki, lola chan, Yutha chan, kokota, Shizuku Kamae, Flavia, Nyia, Kairi chan, dan para reviewers serta readers lainnya yang tak tersebutkan dalam kolom ini ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but Tite Kubo sama does it.**

**jangan berhenti sampai TBC nya ya, ada beberapa kata yang mesti Yuna sampaikan di kolom rubrik nantinya, hehe :-P**

**so, enjoy reading _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Pertolongan Tuhan

"_Tadaima,_" sambil melepaskan sepatunya, Rukia memasuki rumah dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan seseorang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya di pagi jam 5 ini.

"Kenapa jalanmu seperti penyusup begitu sih?" Tanya Ichigo polos yang ternyata baru keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap rambut basahnya.

"_Kami sama_, Ichigo, kau mengejutkanku"

"Justru kau yang mengejutkanku, pulang pagi-pagi begini sambil mengendap-endap. Untung kau tak kusangka pencuri"

Rukia ingin menjawab ucapan pria yang terlihat santai di depannya itu. Berbeda sekali dengan bayangannya tadi malam, tidak ada rasa cemas atau kesal karena dia tidak pulang malam tadi.

"Pagi-pagi sudah mandi? Mau kemana?"

"Tidak mau kemana-mana kok, Cuma ingin menyegarkan kepala saja," balas Ichigo sambil mengambil sebotol air mineral dari lemari es. Dirasakannya suasana yang hening karena Rukia tidak merespon, pria yang sedang berusaha bersikap dewasa itu angkat bicara lagi.

"Semalam aku tidak tidur, jadi biar lebih segarnya aku mandi saja pagi-pagi begini. Kukira kau takkan balik lagi ke sini," ejeknya sambil melirik Rukia yang terpaku di tempatnya lalu meneguk air mineral itu dengan rakus.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Ini kan juga rumahku, jadi terserah aku mau balik atau tidak"

Walaupun bersikeras, Rukia dapat menangkap ekspresi tidak peduli dari Ichigo. Terlihat dari sikap pria itu yang mengabaikannya dengan langsung duduk di depan TV.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku? Jangan bersikap seolah hanya aku yang salah, bukankah kau juga yang pertama kali meninggalkanku kemarin malam?" Rukia berusaha membela diri, tapi Ichigo tetap diam sambil menukar saluran TV. Ia sudah tidak tahan, kalau saja tangannya tak dikepal kuat-kuat, mungkin saja saat itu air matanya akan menetes.

"Aku lapar," ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. "Apa kau lapar juga?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah Rukia dengan tatapan sendu, seolah dia berharap untuk tidak lagi membahas apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

"Aku akan masakkan sarapan, kau mandi saja dulu" lanjut Ichigo beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengelus lembut puncak kepala Rukia sambil mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis yang terlihat bergetar itu.

Pagi ini mereka jalani dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Banyak sekali yang ingin ditanyakan Ichigo pada Rukia, tapi hatinya berkata untuk pelan-pelan saja, jangan terlalu menginterogasi Rukia. Bisa-bisa gadis itu akan benci padanya. Dia hanya berharap ada pertolongan Tuhan yang akan menjawab doanya semalam.

'_Tuhan, jika memang Rukia jodohku, berilah pertolonganmu agar kami bisa bersatu lagi dan menyelesaikan segala masalah ini. Tapi jika memang ada pria lain yang pantas untuknya, berilah aku kekuatan untuk melepaskannya'_

Ting,tong. Bunyi bel membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo yang sedang berkecimpung dengan masakannya. Setelah merapikan masakan terakhir di meja makan, Ichigo bergegas membuka pintu.

"Paman Jeluk," seru Yuki berusaha menggapai Ichigo. Gadis kecil itu terlihat sedikit memberontak dari gendongan Byakuya.

"Byakuya? Kak Hisana?" ujar Ichigo agak terkejut sambil reflek menggendong Yuki. Gadis kecil itu terlihat senang sekali sambil mengelus-elus rambut Ichigo.

"Pagi Ichigo, maaf ya kami mengganggu pagi-pagi begini," ujar Hisana sambil merangkul mesra tangan Byakuya yang terlihat cemburu melihat Yuki lebih memilih digendong adik iparnya itu.

"Tidak apa kak, ayo silakan masuk"

"Tante.." seru Yuki melihat Rukia yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yuki, kakak?"

"Hai Rukia, kamu kelihatannya sehat-sehat saja ya," ucap Hisana dengan senyuman sumringah melihat adik iparnya itu yang heran dengan kedatangan keluarga kecilnya.

…..

"Hah, kalian mau menitipkan Yuki?" Rukia dan Ichigo terkejut setelah mendengar alasan sebenarnya keluarga kecil Byakuya ke rumah mereka.

"Cuma sampai tengah malam nanti kok, kami benar-benar tidak bisa membawa Yuki ikut acara ini," jawab Hisana memasang tampang memelas andalannya.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak ingin mengganggu kalian, tapi Yuki bersikeras ke sini daripada harus ditinggalkan dengan _babysitter_ di rumah," Tambah Byakuya.

Rukia dan Ichigo saling berpandangan lalu menatap gadis kecil berambut panjang yang sedang asik mengutak-atik mainannya sendiri.

"Anggap saja ini pelajaran awal sebelum punya anak nantinya," Hisana mengerling nakal pada Ichigo dan Rukia. Alhasil kedua adik iparnya itu berwajah merah dan salah tingkah.

Byakuya menatap kesal pada Hisana karena membuatnya melihat pemandangan yang masih dibencinya sampai sekarang. Si Ichigo dan Rukia malu-malu tidak jelas begitu. Akan tetapi Hisana yang sudah kebal dengan tatapan tajam suaminya itu, tidak gentar dan malah mengacuhkannya.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ya," Hisana mengajak Byakuya berdiri dari duduknya bermaksud akan pergi.

"Yuki, dengar pesan ayah. Jangan nakal dan jangan menyusahkan paman Ichigo dan tante Rukia ya," Byakuya mengelus lembut rambut dan pipi _chubby_ anaknya lalu mengecupnya.

"O iya, susu dan barang-barang Yuki lainnya sudah ada dalam koper itu. Jadi kalian tidak usah cemas," ujar Hisana pada pasangan pengantin baru yang masih terlihat kikuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya dengan penitipan Yuki ini.

Karena belum juga mendapat giliran untuk mendekap putrinya itu, Hisana melepas paksa pelukan erat Byakuya dari Yuki lalu memeluknya.

"Sayang, kita Cuma mau pergi sebentar, Cuma sehari saja dan itu pun Cuma sampai tengah malam nanti. Bukannya mau menitipkan Yuki untuk selama-lamanya kan?" ujar Hisana sambil menarik Byakuya menjauhi Yuki.

"Dadah Yuki, ayah dan ibu pergi dulu ya, jadi anak yang baik ya,"

Hisana dan Byakuya pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Sesaat setelah pintu ditutup, Rukia dan Ichigo langsung merosot berbarengan. Mereka duduk terkulai di lantai lalu saling berpandangan. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, tapi saat itu juga gelak tawa pecah membahana di rumah itu. Yuki yang tidak tahu apa-apa terheran dan lebih memilih untuk ikut tertawa melihat tingkah tante dan pamannya.

"Ayo sini Yuki, tante buatkan susu untukmu,"

Duplikat Byakuya ini tersenyum sumringah melangkah mengikuti Rukia ke arah dapur. Karena meja _kitchen set_ nya agak tinggi, Yuki yang masih berumur 4 tahun harus mendongak melihat tantenya membuatkan susu untuknya. Ichigo tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan itu. Diangkatnya Yuki lalu mendudukkan gadis itu di atas _kitchen set_.

"Yuki suka tinggal dengan paman dan tante?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah si mungil Kuchiki itu sambil berdiri di samping Rukia.

"M.." balasnya antusias sambil mengangguk dalam.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke kebun binatang?"

"Aku mau, aku mau. Yuki janji akan jadi anak yang baik," ajakan Ichigo disambut dengan penuh semangat. Gadis itu melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya tanda tidak sabaran ingin pergi ke tempat yang pernah didatanginya dengan Byakuya dan Hisana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia yang sedang merapikan botol susu Yuki.

"Yah, tidak apa sih. Lagian ada binatang yang sangat ingin kulihat," balasnya sambil memberikan botol susu itu pada Yuki.

"Apa itu?"

"Singa," Rukia melihat kearah Ichigo ketika menjawab lalu dia mendengus kecil. "Binatang itu mengingatkanku padamu"

"Rukiaaaa.." geram Ichigo lalu mencengkram kepala mungil Rukia dengan tangannya.

"Yuki mau lihat gajah, Yuki suka sekali gajah. Gajah itu besal, suatu saat Yuki akan menikahi gajah," sela Yuki antusias sehingga ada sebagian susu yang tumpah dari sela-sela mulutnya.

Ichigo dan Rukia tertawa geli melihat kepolosan gadis mungil itu.

"Kenapa Yuki ingin menikahi gajah?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengusap tetesan susu di bibir mungilnya.

"Karena Yuki sangat suka gajah, kata ibu kita halus menikahi apa yang kita suka. Paman menikah dengan tante Lukia kalena sangat menyukainya kan?"

Pertanyaan polos Yuki tersebut dapat membuat Ichigo dan Rukia terdiam untuk sesaat. Rukia tidak sanggup memandang Ichigo secara langsung, jadi dia hanya melirik dari ekor matanya.

"Ya, paman sangat menyukainya. Atau lebih tepatnya mencintainya," Ujar Ichigo tersenyum lembut pada Yuki yang meneruskan minum susunya.

"Sangat mencintainya," tambahnya lagi lalu menatap Rukia. Sontak Rukia terpaku lalu tanpa sadar pipi putihnya memerah.

"Hahaha, pergilah bersiap-siap Rukia, kau harus berdandan yang cantik ya," saran Ichigo membelai lembut pipi Rukia yang terasa panas karena malu.

Rukia pun tahu pergi ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap adalah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukannya saat ini daripada harus berlama-lama didekat Ichigo dan Yuki. Bisa-bisa jantungnya tak kuat lagi karena berdegup terlalu kencang. Entah ini karena ucapan Ichigo atau karena pria itu mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang sangat teduh. Seolah hal itu benar, bukan sebagai jawaban asalan untuk menipu anak kecil.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka beranjak ke kebun binatang yang dimaksud. Sampailah mereka di sana jam 10.00 pagi. Yuki yang awalnya tertidur di mobil karena perjalanan 1 jam mereka, langsung terbangun dengan senyuman sumringah melihat gerbang kebun binatang tersebut.

Awalnya mereka pergi ke toko aksesoris di kebun binatang itu. Mereka sibuk memilih bando yang bagus untuk Yuki, akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada bando bertelinga kucing berwarna pink. Karena warna itu memang kesukaan Yuki. Lalu Rukia memakai bando bertelinga singa dan memamerkannya pada si 'singa' yang sedang sibuk memilih juga. Sedangkan Ichigo lebih memilih topi rajut yang bertahtakan boneka penguin kecil.

Mereka berjalan dengan perasaan sangat senang. Ichigo menggandeng tangan kanan Yuki dan Rukia menggandeng tangan kirinya. Berbagai macam cerita dan lelucon mereka lantunkan sehingga tidak ada waktu tanpa tawa. Kadang Yuki pun tidak mau kalah untuk bercerita.

Bagi Rukia mungkin ini hanya salah satu kewajiban sebagai adik untuk menjaga kemenakannya selagi Hisana dan Byakuya tidak bisa. Tapi bagi ichigo ini adalah pertolongan tuhan yang dimintanya. Seakan-akan mendapat kekuatan dengan adanya Yuki di tengah-tengah mereka yang membawa suasana baik, Ichigo memandang lama Rukia yang terlihat sangat senang melihat binatang-binatang dengan Yuki.

"Maaf, boleh aku ke toilet sebentar?"

"Ya, pergilah." Ujar Rukia sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Yuki. Karena mereka sudah berkeliling melihat binatang sampai jam 12 siang dan itu waktunya makan siang.

Sesampainya di toilet café tersebut, Ichigo dengan mantap mendial sebuah nomor.

"Orihime.. ini aku Ichigo,"

"_Ya, Kurosaki kun, ada apa?_"

"Aku.. aku mencintai Rukia, aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku minta maaf,"

Hening, itulah suasana yang tercipta karena pengakuan Ichigo tersebut.

"_kamu kenapa Kurosaki kun? Sudah ya, sepertinya kamu sedang sakit. Mau kubuatkan bubur?_" ucap Orihime berusaha menepis apa yang didengarnya tadi.

"Orihime, aku mohon. Jangan siksa dirimu lagi dengan menungguku. Sudah waktunya kita berpisah, kita.."

"_Maaf, Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu Kurosaki kun."_ Tambahnya lagi lalu menyudahi sambungan telpon mereka.

Ichigo hanya bisa menghela napas dengan reaksi Orihime. Dia menatap cermin lalu membasuh wajahnya agar mimik kecewa yang terpampang sekarang tidak dilihat oleh 2 malaikat kecil yang sedang menunggunya saat ini.

"Lama sekali, lihat nih si Yuki, dia tidak mau aku suapi. Katanya mau kamu saja yang menyuapi,"

"Benarkah Yuki?" Tanya Ichigo antusias sambil duduk di depan mereka. "Kalo begitu ayo duduk disebelah paman"

Rukia tersenyum melihat cara Ichigo menyuapi Yuki. Si gadis mungil itu tertawa geli melihat atraksi lucu Ichigo untuk membujuk Yuki makan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di wahana permainan setelah puas berwisata safari. Ichigo terlihat sangat antusias mengajak Rukia dan Yuki yang tertidur pulas digendongannya untuk menaiki bianglala. Dengan semangat digenggamnya tangan Rukia. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya tertegun tak sanggup menepis genggaman tangan Ichigo.

"Hari ini kamu aneh sekali," Rukia mulai menginterogasi.

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Pokoknya aneh, jangan bilang ini Cuma sandiwara agar Yuki simpati padamu," tambah Rukia lagi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Ichigo mengelus lembut rambut Yuki yang masih setia tidur dipelukannya.

"Sandiwara? Yang mana?"

"Semuanya, kau pasti Cuma berbohong"

"Yang mana?" Tanya Ichigo berbalik menginterogasi Rukia dengan nada menggoda

"Semuanya," jawab Rukia gelagapan karena sepertinya Ichigo mulai membaca apa maksud pertanyaannya.

"Ah ya, ada sih. Dalam sehari ini ada satu kebohongan yang aku lakukan padamu," Ichigo melirik sekilas lalu tertawa kecil melihat Rukia yang menatapnya dengan garang.

"Sewaktu di kafe tadi siang, aku ke toilet bukan karna harus kok, tapi aku menelpon Orihime,"

Deg. Degupan jantung Rukia sontak menjadi cepat mendengar nama yang sudah di _blacklist_ di kepalanya.

"Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa lagi membuatnya menungguku, karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain," ujar Ichigo memecah keheningan.

"Aku minta untuk berpisah, jadi antara aku dan dia sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi, Cuma sebagai teman," tambah pria itu berharap Rukia mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Mudah sekali kau memutuskan sebuah hubungan dengan via telpon?"

"Aku ini pria baik-baik, akan kubicarakan langsung padanya tentang masalah ini. Tapi hal itu adalah langkah awalku untuk dapat hidup bahagia denganmu."

"Kita batalkan perjanjian akan bercerai itu, karena aku tak mau lagi berpisah darimu," tambah Ichigo lagi memandang Rukia yang tak dapat berkata apa-apa karena ucapan pria itu agak sulit untuk dianalisanya.

"Kebohongan apa lagi ini?" Tanya Rukia mengepalkan tangannya, tapi hal itu tidak membantu menyembunyikan getaran suaranya.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan bahwa kebohongan yang aku lakukan hari ini Cuma masalah menelpon itu, berarti selebihnya tidak ada kebohongan."

Ichigo beranjak pelan dari tempat duduknya mendekati Rukia. Gadis itu mengambil posisi siaga untuk menjauhinya.

"Aku telah berpikir dan sadar bahwa aku memang salah, pada Orihime, keluarga kita dan padamu. Memang tidak seharusnya aku mencoba menggantikanmu dengan gadis lain, hanya karena kita berpisah untuk waktu yang lama. Dan sekarang, aku sendiri yang tersiksa."

Wajah sendu Ichigo dapat mengurungkan niat Rukia untuk menjauhinya.

"Apakah aku sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu?"

Dengan mantap Ichigo mengenggam tangan Rukia selagi sebelah tangannya yang lain masih setia memeluk Yuki. Sontak air mata yang awalnya tergenang dipelupuk mata itu jatuh, Rukia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menaan air mata harunya. Ichigo menyapu lembut airmata yang mengalir itu dan dia pun mulai mengecup lembut bibir ranum milik wanita yang sudah mengisi secara penuh hatinya sekarang.

Cukup kaget untuk awalnya, tapi Rukia membalas ciuman itu.

Tanpa sadar ada sesosok mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Yuki juga mau dicium," Ucapnya dengan polos dan berhasil membuat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan itu kelabakan karena malu.

"Ahahahaha" Gelak tawa Ichigo dan Rukia membahana seiring berhentinya putaran bianglala itu. Yuki hanya bisa memasang tampang bingung. Ichigo memindahkan Yuki ke gendongan di sebelah kirinya. Tepatnya di antara dia dan Rukia.

Cup. Ichigo dan Rukia berbarengan memberikan kecupan gemas ke pipi Yuki. Mereka tertawa bersama, ternyata menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini tidak buruk juga.

….

"Yo Orihime," sesosok pria jangkung dengan stelan kelas atas menghampiri seorang gadis yang telah lama menunggu kedatangannya di sebuah bar.

"Maaf, apa kau lama menunggu?" tanyanya lagi sambil menggeser kursi disebelah gadis tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa Gin san, malah aku harus minta maaf karena memintamu untuk datang ke sini,"

"Mau minum apa? Aku yang traktir," tambahnya lagi berusaha seramah mungkin.

"Sama dengan apa yang kau minum saja. Sepertinya cita rasa kita sama," balas Gin memasang seringai andalannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sepertinya bukan itu saja kesamaan kita. Kita juga sama-sama bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan sepasang suami istri,"

"Ahaa.. sepertinya aku sudah bisa membaca apa maksudmu bertemu denganku di bar ini." Ia meneguk segelas wine yang baru saja disajikan di depannya.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tak pernah ingin bekerja sama denganmu untuk memisahkan mereka."

"Kau harus bekerja sama denganku Gin san. Ichigo sudah mengatakan padaku kalau dia sudah mencintai Rukia lagi dan kau tahu bahwa Rukia juga sangat mencintainya dari dulu sampai sekarang, jadi takkan ada harapan lagi bagimu dan bagiku untuk mengharapkan cinta mereka."

Gin mendengus, "Darimana kau tahu Rukia sangat mencintai si rambut jabrik itu?"

"Gin san, kau adalah pria yang baik dan sangat perhatian. Kau adalah sesosok pria yang sangat sayang untuk diabaikan, tapi Rukia melakukannya. Kau sendiri pasti tau juga apa jawabannya kenapa Rukia tak pernah memilihmu dari dulu."

Perkataan Orihime itu mampu membuat Gin tercenung lalu meletakkan gelas wine yang semula masih dipegangnya.

"Tak kusangka kau gadis yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan cinta, nona Orihime,"

"Cinta itu buta. Bagiku itu bukan sekedar kata-kata, tapi memang begitulah keadaanya kalau kita sudah sangat mencintai seseorang kan?"

Gin hanya mampu diam memikirkan setiap perkataan Orihime. Gadis itu terlihat dan terdengar berbeda sekali dengan gadis yang pernah ditemuinya untuk pertama kali. Terdengar tegas dan penuh cara persuasif.

"Baiklah, aku bisa menolongmu"

"Bukan hanya menolongku Gin san, tapi juga menyelamatkan cintamu." Sela Orihime sambil tersenyum manis menanggapi pernyataan Gin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersulang untuk kelancaran rencana kita?"

Sekali lagi sosok gadis itu mampu membuat Gin tak berkutik karena tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bukan seperti gadis lugu yang dia pikirkan selama ini. Ternyata pepatah _don't judge the book from its cover_ itu memang benar. Gin tersenyum lebar, kedua sudut bibirnya terlihat nyaris menggapai telinga kiri dan kanan.

Sementara itu, keluarga kecil Ichigo, Rukia, dan Yuki telihat tidur dengan nyenyak setelah mereka memohon pada Byakuya untuk menjemput Yuki di pagi saja. Karena bagi mereka berdua, Yuki benar-benar sebuah pertolongan Tuhan. Tidak ada yang berpikir apa yang akan terjadi di esok harinya. Bagi mereka sekarang, cinta dapat melalui semuanya. Tapi benarkah begitu?

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Kolom Rubrik<strong>:

mungkin di sini Yuna akan sedikit banyak curhat dan menjelaskan mengapa cerita ini sangat tersendat update nya setelah update tornado yang pernah Yuna lakukan sebelumnya.

nah ada beberapa alasan nih teman-teman *sok akrab, hehe

1. Yuna sudah memasuki masa-masa membosankan di perkuliahan nih. coba tebak..

yah, apa lagi kalau bukan menyusun skripsi, bagi teman-teman yang sudah atau sedang mengalaminya pastilah mengerti dengan perasaan Yuna. sering sih cerita ini Yuna pantau terus tapi karena keinginan untuk melanjutkannya dikalahkan oleh amarah dosen pembimbing, membuat diriku menciut dan lebih memilih akademis. Bahkan Yuna sempat terpikir untuk menghapus saja cerita ini. tapi ketika Yuna membaca review teman-teman, niat terlarang itu bisa diurungkan. *Dilempar pisang oleh reader dan Yuna menangkap dengan senang hati, hahaha XD

sekali lagi terima kasih teman-teman.

2. Yuna sempat minder dengan cerita ini. serius loh, apakah ini juga dirasakan oleh author baru atau tidak? who knows..

apakah ceritanya bagus? apakah ceritanya ga membosankan? secara cerita ini kan udah pasaran idenya.

bukannya Yuna mengandalkana banyak kuota review baru mengupdate cerita lalu mengabaikan teman-teman yang benar-benar ingin tahu lanjutan cerita ini, tapi sebagai pemula Yuna harus menginteropeksi diri dari Review yang didapat. karena Review nya sedikit, jadi Yuna berpikir** 'cerita ini ga bagus'** *maafkan aku senpai dan readers lainnya, maaf kalau Yuna ini kurang ikhlas, huhu T_T

akan tetapi, sekali lagi terimakasih teman-teman, khususnya untuk **D. suji** , i don't know who You are, but thanks to your review that say** "hi . . . ****Saya Setia Menunggu Kelanjutan Dari Kisah Cerita Ini. SEMANGAT."**

ketika Yuna membaca review itu, serius loh saat itu juga jantung Yuna berdegup kencang. seandainya kamu laki-laki akan kujadikan suamiku o.O

forget about my oddness OK? hehe, *toh Yuna juga g tau D. suji co ato ce..

oleh karena itu teman-teman, mari mereview cerita ini. bagi silent reader, apa salahnya mereview sebentar, tidak akan butuh waktu lama kok, hehe. dengan satu review teman-teman telah menyelamatkan satu nyawa o.O *halah iklan..

3. Mudah-mudahan teman-teman hanya perlu menunggu sekitar 3 chapter lagi untuk menamatkan cerita ini, jangan bosan untuk menunggu yah ;)

o iya, untuk lebih memudahkan untuk mengingatkan si Author tak tahu diri ini, teman-teman boleh add saia sbg teman FB: **Yuna taiyou**. FB ini khusus aku buat untuk teman-teman FF, hehe :)

jika ada yang mau kenalan dan ngasih saran bermanfaat, dipersilahkan saja, hehe :D

akhir kata, adiooss..

see ya in the next time..


	8. Chapter 8

**special thanks to: , Haruno Ai, Chappyberry lover, Wakamiya Hikaru, Hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki, lola chan, Yutha chan, kokota, Shizuku Kamae, Flavia, Nyia, Kairi chan, can-can, shetlastraruki, Cim Jee, AkiHisa Pyon, MeoNg, Chlie Hanariunnse, **** dan para reviewers serta readers lainnya yang tak tersebutkan dalam kolom ini ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but Tite Kubo sama does it.**

**so, enjoy reading _**

Chapter 8

Pengujian Tuhan

Pagi yang indah untuk mulai melalui hari bagi pengantin baru yang benar-benar mulai merasakan indahnya cinta. Setelah Yuki dijemput oleh Byakuya sendiri, suasana hati kedua orang itu terlihat agak kikuk karena teringat dengan apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam.

"Hari ini kamu ada acara apa Rukia?" Ichigo memulai percakapan sambil melihat istrinya itu membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

"Aku harus ke kantor, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." Jawabnya sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi di depan meja suaminya itu.

"Owh begitu, ya sudahlah. Sepertinya aku harus ke kantor kakek juga, sudah lama kakek tua itu menyuruhku untuk datang ke perusahaan," Ichigo meniup lalu menyeruput kopi susunya.

"Padahal banyak yang ingin aku lakukan denganmu," tambahnya lagi.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Rukia antusias lalu menggigit rotinya.

"Mewujudkan malam pertama kita yang sempat tertunda, misalnya," kerlingan nakal Ichigo yang sedang menggigit rotinya juga mampu membuat Rukia tersedak.

Semburat merah menjalar cepat di wajah sampai ke telinga Rukia. Dia memukul Ichigo dengan garang untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"_Baka_"

"Loh kenapa? Bukannya kita memang suami istri dan sekarang kita saling mencintai,"

"Siapa yang mencintaimu bodoh," Rukia beranjak meninggalkan Ichigo lalu mengambil blazer ungunya dan menyorongkannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja dan membalas ciumanku?"

"Itu karena…"

"Karena kamu mencintaikukan?"

"Berisik!"

######

"_Arigatou_ sudah mengantarku Ichigo," ucap Rukia seraya melepaskan _seat belt_.

"Nanti kujemput ya."

"O ya, Rukia ada yang kelupaan" tambah Ichigo lagi melambai pada Rukia agar mendekat padanya.

"Apa?" Rukia yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk hotelnya terpaksa balik lagi mendekati suaminya.

"Sini, lebih dekat lagi,"

"Ada apa sih? Apanya yang tinggal? Sebutkan saja, tak usah berbisik pula"

"Tidak bisa. Kalau ada orang yang dengar pasti memalukan bagimu,"

Rukia pun akhirnya mengalah karena lumayan takut juga setelah melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang terlihat serius. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah jendela mobil dimana Ichigo duduk. Sesaat sebelum Rukia memutar wajahnya kearah kiri agar ichigo dapat berbisik pada telinga kanannya, dengan cepat pula Ichigo memutar kembali wajah itu.

Cup. Dengan kecepatan kilat Ichigo mengecup lembut bibir istrinya.

"Nah benarkan? Kamu pasti malu nantinya," sambung Ichigo sambil mengelus pipi Rukia.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu sayang~" tambah Ichigo sambil menggas mobilnya meninggalkan Rukia yang masih cengo dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Dasar singa sialaaaaaaaaaaaan"

"Wah, wah. Mesra sekali," celetuk Gin yang baru datang sambil merapikan dasinya.

"Gin?"

"Iya, kamu kira siapa lagi? Jangan bilang kamu lupa padaku karena ciuman menjijikkan pria jabrik tadi," cemooh Gin yang masih berusaha merapikan dasinya.

Awalnya Rukia agak terdiam dengan ucapan Gin yang terdengar kesal. Rukia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dan dia hanya tersenyum.

"Sini" Rukia menggapai pundak Gin untuk mensejajarkan posisi tubuh pria jangkung ini dengannya.

"Sampai kapan kamu harus kutolong untuk merapikan dasi sih? Seharusnya kamu mulai mencari gadis yang akan selalu merapikannya untukmu," ejek Rukia.

"Gadisnya kan sudah ada di sini," tantang Gin tak mau kalah. Gin sadar bahwa wanita mungil ini terkejut dengan perkataanya. Terasa dari gerakan Rukia yang terhenti ketika merapikan dasinya.

"Aku tak mau gadis lain selain dirimu," tambah Gin lagi, perasaannya benar-benar sedang labil dan tak terkendali.

"Hentikan semua ini Gin. Kumohon, jangan berharap lagi," Rukia menjawabnya dengan sangat sendu. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Rukia menatap mata Gin. Seringaian itu hilang dari wajahnya, mimiknya terluka, permata hijau itu seperti tenggelam dalam lautan merah. Entah dia sedang menahan marah atau menahan tangis?

Cukup lama keheningan yang tercipta antara mereka berdua. Rukia hanya dapat menunduk karena tak sanggup melihat kesedihan pria itu.

"Apa kau sudah dapat penawarnya untukku?" Tanya Gin sambil mendengus kecil.

"Akan kucarikan penawarnya. Akan kucarikan wanita yang lebih pantas untukmu. Tapi kau harus membuka hatimu dulu dan lupakan aku. Karena aku dan Ichigo.."

"Temani aku," potong Gin tak mengizinkan Rukia meneruskan ucapannya.

"Temani aku seharian ini setelah itu akan kupulangkan kau pada si brengsek itu," tambahnya lagi memasang seringaian andalannya.

Dahi Rukia berkedut pertanda tak mengerti dengan rencananya. Seolah mengerti dengan kegundahan Rukia, pria silver itu melanjutkan lagi tawarannya.

"Cuma itu penawarnya, Rukia."

"Baiklah"

######

"Yo, Orihime." Sapa Ichigo pada gadis yang sedang duduk di taman kota.

"Apa kabar kurosaki kun?" Tanya Orihime pada pria yang sedang duduk di sampingnya sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kamu?"

"Aku? Tak ada yang lebih membuatku sehat selain bertemu denganmu Kurosaki kun," balas Orihime tersenyum manis. Tapi itu membuat hati Ichigo berdenyut sakit.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Ichigo sambil menunduk dalam.

"Aku tak pernah berniat untuk menyakitimu. Maafkan aku yang belum dewasa waktu itu. Sampai-sampai melibatkan perempuan sebaik dirimu,"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," imbuhnya lagi yang terdengar lirih.

"Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu," jawab Orihime tegas tapi tetap lembut.

Ichigo terperangah lalu menatap tak percaya pada Orihime.

"Kalau aku memaafkanmu, maka kau akan bebas dari rasa bersalah itu dan takkan pernah mengingatku lagi," ucapannya terdengar putus asa.

"Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu. Kamu yang pernah mengisi kekosonganku, kamu yang tabah menantiku, kamu yang setia mencintaiku,"

"Dengan bekal memori tentangmu lah, akan ku jalani hidup ini lebih bijak dan dewasa. Dan jalan itu ingin kulalui dengan Rukia. Aku harap kau mengerti,"

"Mengerti apa?" Tanya Orihime sambil menatap Ichigo dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Cinta membuatku terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir"

Ichigo tak sanggup melihat ekspresi ini lagi. Dia memang terlalu keji telah melukai hati gadis ini. Di dekapnya Orihime yang bergetar menahan tangisnya.

"Aku melepaskanmu Hime. Carilah pria yang lebih baik untukmu, karena aku terlalu rendah untuk memilki hatimu,"

Wanita itu hanya terisak tak bisa menahan tangisannya. Yang saat ini dirasakannya hanya belaian lembut tangan Ichigo di kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan sentuhan yang hangat ini?

######

"Kenapa kau tak angkat? Bukankah itu Ichigo?" Tanya Gin sambil melirik Rukia yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

Hanya deru mobil dan dering hp yang terdengar saat ini karena Rukia lebih memilih diam dan menghadap kearah luar jendela.

"Kau bersikap seakan ingin ku aniaya saja," tebak Gin kurang senang dengan sikap dingin Rukia.

"Apa perlu aku yang mengangkatnya?" tambah Gin lagi hendak merebut Hp itu dari tangan pemiliknya.

"Jangan, biarkan aku saja," ucap Rukia agak takut.

"Halo Ichigo?"

"_sedang dimana? Kenapa tak mengangkat telponku?"_

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Ada pekerjaan hotel yang harus kulakukan di luar kota."

"_Apa kau pergi bersama Gin?"_

"Ya, malamnya aku baru pulang. Jadi jangan jemput aku ya,"

Ichigo hanya diam mendengar pernyataan istrinya itu. Rukia yang merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana yang tercipta ini, melanjutkan ucapannya. "Maafkan aku,"

"_Hati-hati di jalan, aku mencintaimu"_

"Ya, aku juga"

"_Juga apa? Katakan yang jelas Rukia,"_

"Jangan kekanankan Ichigo!"

"_Aku tidak kekanakan. Kamu yang kekanakan. Bilang hal itu saja tidak mau,"_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _baka_"

Pengakuan itu nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Entah karena gadis ini takut Gin akan terluka, atau karena malu untuk mengakuinya. Secepat mungkin ditutupnya sambungan telpon Ichigo lalu menghadap kembali ke arah depan. Dilihatnya Gin tak menoleh sedikitpun padanya setelah pernyataan itu. Suasana semakin terasa hening dan itu mengharuskan Rukia untuk berinisiatif menghidupkan radio mobil.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Rukia," Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan akan pengakuan cinta Rukia. Andai saja saat ini dia tak bersama Orihime, mungkin dia sudah berjingkrak kegirangan.

"_Arigatou_ sudah mau menemaniku Kurosaki kun,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh ini jalan-jalan pertama kita di Jepang kan?"

"dan akan menjadi jalan-jalan terakhir," lirih Orihime menggenggam erat tali _seat belt _nya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kamu lihat di Kyoto?" Tanya pria orange itu sambil mengemudi kendaraannya.

"Ada festival musim panas di sana. Aku tak pernah ke festival semacam itu selama kita di Amerika,"

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, kita buat jalan-jalan ini menjadi kenangan yang terindah," imbuh Ichigo tersenyum tulus pada gadis yang terlihat rapuh di sebelahnya.

#####

"Tak kusangka perjalanan jauh ini tujuan akhirnya Kyoto,"

"Kenapa kesini?" Tanya Rukia sambil merapikan bajunya yang agak lecek karena terlalu lama duduk dalam mobil.

"Hari ini ada festival. Pasti gadis-gadis cantik sedang berkeliaran disini. Jadi carikan aku yang bisa menetralisir racunmu," jawab Gin sambil memiringkan wajahnya, menyeringai.

"Baiklah tuan rubah. Hamba akan mencarikan bagian tulang rusukmu yang hilang itu," tambah Rukia menjawab tantangan Gin. Pria jangkung itu tersenyum tambah lebar melihat wanita lavender itu membungkukkan badan padanya. Dia pun mengelus puncak kepala Rukia dan sedikit menekannya. Alhasil mereka saling tertawa, seolah tak ada masalah.

Malam pun menjelang, festival pun semakin ramai di malam ini. Detik-detik pelepasan kembang api yang dinantikan oleh orang-orang yang datang ke sana akan terlaksana. Gin dan Rukia berjalan mengitari setiap _stand_ di festival itu. Begitu juga dengan sepasang mahluk Tuhan lagi. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

"Hei Gin, lihat! Sepertinya topeng itu cocok sekali untukmu,"

Gin mendengus malas mengikuti tarikan tangan Rukia ke arah _stand_ penjualan aksesoris-aksesoris anime.

"Lihat, benar kan mirip sekali!" serunya lagi tambah bersemangat sambil meraih sebuah topeng dan mendekatkannya pada wajah pria itu.

"Ya, ya. Sangat mirip denganku. Jangan-jangan aku sebenarnya pasukan anbu di film naruto kesukaanmu itu kali ya?" tanggap Gin mengambil topeng itu lalu menggosok-gosok dagu dengan telunjuknya, seperti berpikir.

"Bedanya, mereka harus pakai topeng sebelum beraksi. Sedangkan kamu ga usah pakai topeng udah kaya' rubah kok. Hahaha"

"Sialan kau." Gin mengacak gemas rambut Rukia yang sedang terkikiki geli mengejeknya.

"Wah sebentar lagi kembang apinya akan dinyalakan. Ayo kita mendekat ke sana," Ucapan seorang pejalan kaki pada pasangannya membuat kegiatan kekanakan Rukia dan Gin terhenti. Mereka pun beranjak mendekati tempat yang dimaksud.

Suasana yang gelap mendadak gemerlap dengan cahaya kembang api. Langkah Rukia semakin mendekat ke arah kolam besar. Rasanya dia kenal dengan sosok belakang yang dilihatnya sekarang itu. Satu-satunya pria berambut menyolok yang pernah dikenalnya. Bukankah itu Ichigo? Sedang apa dia di sana? Duduk dengan seorang gadis. Gadis yang tak asing lagi baginya. Itu Orihime kan?

Rukia semakin mendekat berharap penglihatannya salah. Dia benar-benar berdoa pria dan wanita yang sedang berciuman di depannya ini bukan Ichigo dan Orihime. Rukia membeku tak dapat berkata ataupun bergerak sampai kembang api berhenti mengudara.

"Rukia.." seru Gin agak kuat sambil berlari kecil menemui wanita mungilnya yang termangu, _shock_.

Sontak pria dan wanita yang tengah berciuman itu menoleh kearah sumber suara, di belakang mereka. Seketika itu juga mata Ichigo membulat terbelalak tak percaya siapa yang ada di depannya. Dilihatnya Rukia bergetar menatap garang padanya.

"Rukia, ini tak seperti yang kamu lihat." Ujar Ichigo mencoba membela diri dan berusaha menyentuh wanitanya itu.

Secepat kilat pula Rukia menepis tangan yang menurutnya hina itu. Ichigo termangu, begitu pula Gin dan Orihime.

"Apa kau senang mempermainkanku?" tanyanya berusaha tegar, berharap bulir-bulir air mata tidak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Rukia!" bentak Ichigo sambil menarik paksa istrinya itu menjauhi Gin dan Orihime.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" cerca Rukia mencoba meronta dari paksaan Ichigo.

"Itu Cuma ciuman perpisahan. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hime bilang padaku ciuman itu hanya untuk kenangan karena kami resmi putus. Kumohon percayalah padaku, Rukia"

Rukia mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit karena ditarik oleh Ichigo.

"Kenangan katamu? Jadi kalau dia minta kau untuk menidurinya dengan alasan kenangan, kau juga akan melakukannya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku serendah itu mau menidurinya hanya untuk alasan kenangan?"

"Ya, bukannya kau memang rendah? Kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Terjatuh hanya karena bujukan seorang wanita. Seharusnya aku tak usah merasa heran mengapa kau bisa melupakanku selama di Amerika."

"Aku bukan pria seperti itu. Apa kau tak mengerti juga?" bentak Ichigo semakin menjadi-jadi sehingga Rukia terdiam sesaat.

"Ya, aku tak mengerti dengan pikiranmu. Sebentar kau suka pada dia, lalu hanya karena dekat denganku beberapa saat kau bilang jatuh cinta lagi padaku. Bagaimana kalau aku menghilang? Apa kau akan mencintai gadis lain lagi dengan secepat itu?"

Pecah sudah air mata itu. Rukia terisak sambil mengusap setiap bulir air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ichigo merasa terpukul telak dengan ucapan dan tangisan wanita yang benar-benar dicintainya ini. Sesaat sebelum tangannya menggapai pundak ringkih Rukia, sesosok pria jangkung memakai topeng rubah melarikan Rukia dari hadapannya. Ditopangnya tubuh mungil wanita itu di atas bahu kirinya. Semakin menjauhi Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak membawamu kesini" ucap Gin berdiri tegak tetap menggendong Rukia.

Rukia hanya diam dan tak sanggup menahan tangisnya yang sempat terhenti karena kaget dilarikan oleh Gin dengan cara seperti ini.

"Seharusnya aku mencintaimu saja. Setiap aku sedih pasti Cuma kamu yang ada disampingku," ujar Rukia terisak memeluk Gin dengan erat, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Gin.

"Kumohon lupakan dia Rukia. Hiduplah bersamaku, aku takkan pernah membuatmu menangis seperti ini," jawab Gin mendekap erat tubuh Rukia yang masih dalam gendongannya.

Si pria jangkung ini pun tak sanggup menahan harunya. sadar ataupun tidak, saat ini dia sedang meneteskan air mata. Hal itu dapat dirasakan oleh Rukia, lehernya basah oleh sesuatu. Untuk memastikannya, Rukia menarik kepalanya dari leher Gin lalu berusaha menatap pria itu.

Benarkan, dia memang meneteskan sebulir air mata. Rukia tersenyum geli juga karena baru pertama kali melihat Gin berwajah seperti ini. Dihapusnya tetesan air mata itu dengan tangan mungilnya. Anggap saja saat ini tarikan kuat antara mata mereka membuat hal ini terjadi. Ya, mereka berciuman.

Ichigo terperangah tak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Susah payah dia berlari mengejar Gin dan inilah yang harus dilihatnya. Rukia dengan senang menyambut ciuman Gin yang masih setia menggendongnya.

Ternyata memang sakit melihat orang yang dicintai berciuman dengan orang lain di depan mata kepala sendiri. Inikah yang dirasakan Rukia?

Ichigo berusaha bersikap dewasa dan tak memperkeruh suasana. Dipanggilnya Rukia dengan tenang. Kedua insan itu menoleh padanya. Tatapan Gin semakin mengintimidasinya, membara dan menyampaikan pesan bahwa dia siap mati untuk mempertahankan Rukia tetap di sisinya.

Dengan cepat Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia untuk menjauhkannya dari Gin yang telah menurunkan wanita mungil itu dari gendongannya. Tak rela, Gin pun mempertahankan genggaman tangannya pada Rukia.

"Kumohon padamu, lepaskan dia!" perintah Ichigo tenang.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang melepaskannya?" tantang Gin.

Gin memang telah menyulut api dalam diri Ichigo. Tak terima diperlakukan seperti ini, si suami memukul telak rahang kanan pria rubah itu. Perkelahian pun tak bisa terhentikan. Orihime yang baru datang berusaha menolong Rukia memisahkan mereka. Orihime memegang Ichigo dan Rukia memegang Gin.

Melihat ichigo yang masih juga nyolot ingin memukul Gin, sebuah tamparan kesal dari Rukia mendarat di pipi kanan Ichigo.

"Hentikan!" ucapnya terengah-engah memisahkan Ichigo yang masih membabi buta ingin memukul Gin yang sudah terduduk di tanah.

"Kau tahu? Seharusnya aku memang tak menerima pernikahan ini dari awal. Tak seharusnya ku sia-siakan pria ini hanya karena menunggumu," tambahnya lagi setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk Gin yang masih duduk di tanah.

Sebuah kilatan merah terpancar di mata Ichigo. Merah karena menahan tangis dan kesal.

"Akhiri semua ini Ichigo," Rukia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kita harus bercerai," tambahnya lagi sambil melepaskan cincin pernikahan dari jari manis lalu memberikannya ke tangan Ichigo yang masih terlihat berpikir dengan setiap ucapan Rukia.

Orihime terdiam di samping Ichigo. Tak tahu harus senangkah semua rencananya berhasil atau sedih melihat pria yang dicintainya kini terlihat seperti tubuh kehilangan roh. Terdiam.

"Akhiri, apa maksudmu?" lirih Ichigo berucap sambil menggenggam erat cincin Rukia ditangannya. Istrinya itu semakin menjauh memapah Gin meninggalkannya.

Ichigo bertekuk lutut menjatuhkan setiap tangisannya. Orihime benar-benar tidak tega dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi bukankah memang ini yang diharapkannya? Didekatinya tubuh ringkih Ichigo berusaha berbagi kehangatan. Tapi dengan cepat pria itu menepis kasar tangannya. Dengan mata berkilat merah dipandangnya Orihime dengan sangat marah.

"Kumohon, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" bentak Ichigo. Pria itu terhuyung melangkah meninggalkan Orihime.

#####

Saat ini jam 4 dini hari. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak mengurungkan niat seseorang untuk menelpon Gin. Ya saat ini Hp Gin sedang berdering, mengganggu nyenyaknya tidur sepasang insan.

Rukia sedikit menggoncang tubuh Gin yang baru tertidur sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gin, Hp mu berbunyi terus dari tadi." Ucap Rukia lembut lalu menggapai Hp itu dan memberikannya pada Gin yang terlihat malas untuk melepaskan pelukan hangatnya itu.

"Halo.."

"Byakuya? Ada apa?" Tanya Gin mulai sadar setelah mengetahui pria yang menelponnya adalah Byakuya.

"_Apa Rukia ada di dekatmu? Hp nya tidak aktif. Kutanyakan pada orang di hotel, katanya kalian pergi berdua. Dimana dia?"_

"Ada apa kak?" Sela Rukia mengambil paksa Hp dari tangan Gin karena pria itu melirik minta alasan darinya.

"_Dimana kamu sekarang? Kenapa tak bersama Ichigo?"_

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Memangnya kenapa katamu? Ada apa dengan kalian? Sampai-sampai kau tak tahu Ichigo sedang kritis di rumah sakit sekarang karena kecelakaan mobil?"_

TBC

Hi minna san.. Yuna terharu sekali membaca ucapan semangat dari teman-teman, hehe..

Emang ya, review dari teman-teman itu luar biasa

Gimana dengan chap sekarang? Agak memaksa? Agak mengharu birukah? Hehe..

Mari membalas review, hehe :P

**Wakamiya Hikaru**: ga jadi ku hapus kok Hikaru san . Iya nih udh di update, tapi maaf ga kilat ya

**Chlie Hanariunnse**: salam kenal juga :D, beneran ga bosenin y? hehe. Waduh jangan panggil aku senpai, jadi malu :". Panggil Yuna chan ajah, hehe

**Shizuku Kamae**: jangan meleleh Shizu chan, nanti ga ada lagi yg baca ceritanya Yuna O.o. makasih udah menunggu dengan sabar ya Shizu chan

**MeoNg**: makasih udah ngerti prasaanku yah , hehe sempat berpikir untuk ga dilanjutin juga sih. Mudah-mudahan yah tapi Rukia ma Gin juga oke tuh *evil smirk *ditimpuk pisang ma reader. Oya, aku suka fic nya MeoNg san yg judulnya 'Sorry'. Hehe

**Akihisa Pyon**: salam kenal juga Pyon san . Aduh jadi malu dibilang bagus. Makasih udah mau membaca fic abal ini ya :'). Tunggulah aku selalu sayang, hehe *digampar Pyon san karena masang tampang mesum.

**Cim jee**: yei.. Jee san ngereview kembali makasih atas sarannya jee san. You are the best author lah, hehe. Hohoho.. keinginan Yuki untuk nikah ma gajah itu terinspirasi ma reality shownya MBLAQ-hello baby. Hehe

**Shetlastraruki**: iya ga jadi dihapus kok makasih udah dibilang bagus bgt ya say . wah jadi terharu tahu kalau fic abal ini mpe di bookmark. Nanti Hp nya bisa error loh, ati-ati yah, hehe ;)

**Can-can**: hi, lam kenal juga say . Wah baru baca yah? Huhu.. makasih udah jatuh cinta pada Yuna ini *bukan loe kali, tapi fic nya. Hehe, jatuh cinta ma fic mesti jatuh cinta ma author juga kan? ;). Maaf ya aku g bisa update asap, baca fic ku yang lain juga ya.. mana tahu suka juga, hehe

Yosh, segitu aja dulu yah. Makasih buat yang udah baca.

Bagi teman-teman yang baik hati, tolong disempatkan untuk meng_klik_ tombol biru alias **REVIEW** yah ;D

Arigatou, jaa nee


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**End of Story**

"_Memangnya kenapa katamu? Ada apa dengan kalian? Sampai-sampai kau tak tahu Ichigo sedang kritis di rumah sakit sekarang karena kecelakaan mobil?"_

#####

Derap langkah Rukia dan Gin mengalihkan pandangan kerumunan orang yang sama paniknya seperti mereka setelah mendengar kabar buruk tentang Ichigo. Byakuya yang menelpon pun langsung melangkah mendekati adiknya itu untuk mendapatkan penjelasan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku bilang pada mereka bahwa kau sedang ada urusan hotel di luar kota. Makanya kau tidak ada di dekat Ichigo sewaktu dia kecelakaan,"

"_A-Arigatou onii san, gomme_"

"Sepertinya banyak yang harus kutanyakan padamu, tapi sebaiknya kau berbaur dengan mereka. Dan tetap bersikap tenang," tambah Byakuya sambil menuntun lembut adiknya itu ke arah keluarganya dan keluarga Ichigo yang sedang menunggu kabar dari para medis yang sedang menanganinya sekarang.

Setelah Rukia terpisah dari Gin, Byakuya pun menatap intens asisten adiknya itu. Seolah ingin diberi penjelasan sedetail-detailnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung pada Rukia apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku tak punya hak untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi kumohon, jangan salahkan dia atas kejadian ini. Karena yang salah adalah aku," Lirih Gin sambil melirik Rukia yang langsung termenung di dinding depan kamar resusitasi.

Walau kurang senang dengan jawaban Gin, Byakuya berusaha bersikap dewasa dan memilih setuju untuk tak menanyakan lebih lanjut. Saat ini yang dibutuhkan hanyalah ketenangan dan doa agar Ichigo selamat dari masa kritisnya, bukan keributan.

"Karin, Yuzu. Maafkan aku," ujar Rukia bersimpuh diantara kedua adiknya yang sedang bergetar menunggu kabar dari para medis yang menolong Ichigo.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," tambahnya lagi sambil terisak lalu membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut adik iparnya itu.

Yuzu dan Karin saling berpandangan. Memang ada sebersit rasa kesal karena Rukia tak disamping kakaknya ketika ia kecelakaan. Tapi tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu mampu membuat luluh hati mereka. Didekapnya tubuh ringkih Rukia dan mendudukkannya di antara mereka.

"Jangan minta maaf kak, sekarang kita harus berdoa agar onii chan baik-baik saja,"

"Keluarga tuan Ichigo?" seorang dokter keluar dari ruang resusitasi.

Rukia's POV

" _Apa yang dokter katakan? Ichigo butuh donor darah 4 kantong, katanya patah tulang paha yang dialaminya mengakibatkan pendarahan berat."_

"_God – dia juga mengalami trauma kepala? Ada apa ini? Sebegitu beratkah kecelakaan yang dialaminya?"_

"Rukia –" Byakuya menggenggam erat tangan adiknya yang gemetaran hebat.

"Tegarlah, dokter akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk keselamatan Ichigo, tegarlah—"

"Oni san –" Rukia menggenggam balik tangan Byakuya.

Rukia's POV

"_Kenapa tidak ada kabar juga dari para dokter dibalik kamar operasi sialan ini?"_

" _Ah – bukannya itu dokter yang menangani Ichigo tadi – apa yang dikatakannya? Kenapa ini? Tiba tiba aku tidak bisa mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebarnya –"_

"_Tunggu, setidaknya aku bisa membaca gerak bibirnya. Ichigo dia –"_

"_Dia –"_

"_Rukia – rukia—"_

######

"Nyonya Rukia, dia hanya mengalami gangguan akibat stress yang dialaminya, boleh dikatakan gangguan konversi. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi tiba tiba tidak bisa mendengar atau melihat sama sekali karena faktor stress—"

"Tapi tenang saja, dengan pengobatan yang diberikan, dia akan kembali seperti normal –" seorang wanita berjas putih berkata dengan ramah pada Byakuya yang duduk disebelah Rukia yang tertidur di kasur pasien.

"Terimakasih dokter, untuk sementara ini saya akan menemaninya –"

Dokter itu mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Byakuya dan Rukia. Byakuya menangkap pergerakan kecil dari mata Rukia yang berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurnya yang cukup lama.

"Rukia?"

"Oni san—"

"Rukia? Syukurlah kamu bisa melihat dan mendengar kembali, aku benar benar khawatir—"

Rukia mengelus lembut helaian rambut kakak lelakinya yang terlihat berantakan. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu menangis. Byakuya yang melihat kejadian itu langsung membekap pipi mungil adiknya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oni san— aku takut sekali. Saat itu aku benar benar tidak bisa mendengar dan melihat. Seperti mau mati saja—"

"Tenanglah Rukia, itu terjadi karena pikiran kacau yang kamu alami. Jadi tenangkanlah pikiranmu—"

Rukia menangis semakin kuat. Pria yang selalu bisa memecahkan setiap masalah itu hanya terdiam dan menggenggam tangan Rukia dengan kuat. Dia tidak bisa berbasa basi, dia tidak bisa berkata manis, dia hanya bisa meminjamkan tangannya untuk membelai setiap air mata adiknya.

"Rukia—Ichigo dia—"

"Aku tahu—tapi, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang –"

"Temuilah dia– setidaknya setelah kondisimu stabil, jangan biarkan ini menjadi penyesalanmu seumur hidup."

Rukia memandang hampa luar jendela tempat dia dirawat. Dia tidak menghiraukan segala hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di luar kamarnya. Semua orang mengkhawatirkannya, memang tidak seharusnya dia malah menyita perhatian keluarganya dan keluarga Ichigo karena penyakit yang dia derita. Dia baik-baik saja, tapi hanya tidak bisa atau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sesampainya di ruang rawat Ichigo.

Ah – ya, ruang rawat Ichigo, setidaknya sebelum ketulian dan kebutaan tiba-tiba menghampirinya kemarin, dia masih sempat mendengar kabar baik bahwa Ichigo baik-baik saja. Tuan Kurosaki yang gagah berani itu ternyata dapat melawan masa kritisnya.

Hmph – syukurlah, Terimakasih _kami sama_.

#####

Kriet. Derit pintu kamar Ichigo perlahan terbuka, si pemilik mata hazel tersebut membuka mata perlahan. Siapa lagi yang datang melihatnya kali ini? Bukankah dokter telah melarang para tamu agar tidak mengusik waktu istirahatnya?

Ah –, bau lavender. Kemana gadis kecil itu? Disaat semua orang silih berganti melihatnya, hanya sosok Rukia yang belum terlihat. Tapi dia takut untuk menghadapi Rukia, karena seingatnya terakhir kali mereka bertemu istrinya itu meminta – cerai –

"Apa aku mengganggu istirahatmu?" Rukia berdiri di depan tempat tidur Ichigo. Dia masih betah melihat pria dihadapannya yang terlihat berantakan akibat kecelakaan yang ia alami.

Ichigo masih tetap diam menatap luar jendelanya yang sedikit terbuka. Diam merupakan tindakan yang dipilih Rukia maupun Ichigo, tak ada yang berani melanjutkan percakapan. Angin berhembus lembut memasuki jendela kamar Ichigo dan menyambut wangi bunga lavender yang dibawa Rukia lalu memenuhi seisi ruangan tersebut dengannya.

Ichigo menghirup nafas dalam, lalu menutup matanya. Dengan perlahan dia memalingkan matanya menantang mata Rukia. Lama, dia seperti ingin mencari celah apakah Rukia masih bersikeras ingin bercerai dengannya.

"Kau masih ingat denganku kan? Tidak hilang ingatan kan?"

Heh lucu, Ichigo tertawa miring melihat ekspresi Rukia yang terlihat serius mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kuharap aku hilang ingatan –"

Rukia tersentak mendengar jawaban Ichigo. Ah iya – bagaimana kalau Ichigo hilang ingatan seperti film 'The Vow' yang pernah ditontonnya. Berarti Ichigo akan melupakannya –

"Jadi aku tak perlu ingat bahwa kau ingin bercerai dariku—"

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mulai memperbaiki posisi duduknya tadi menjadi posisi tidur, dia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut rumah sakit ini. Dia yakin wajahnya saat ini terlihat sangat kacau.

"Kuharap juga –"

Rukia mendekat lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur suaminya yang memilih selimut sebagai penghalang bagi mereka untuk saling memandang.

"Dengan begitu aku bisa memperbaiki segalanya –"

Rukia tetap berbicara, sambil mengelus lembut rambut _orange _ suaminya yang terlihat menyembul dari selimutnya.

"Setidaknya aku mulai sadar, ternyata aku masih kekanakan, belum dewasa. Aku masih saja memikirkan kenapa harus aku yang disakiti? Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti rasa sakit yang kuderita? Tanpa sadar aku telah melukaimu, melampiaskan semuanya padamu. Aku seakan-akan menutup mata setiap kali kau ingin berubah – aku—"

Rukia terisak dan sontak Ichigo bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu memeluk istrinya itu.

"Rukia, aku pusing –"

"Tentu saja _baka_, kau tiba-tiba bangkit begitu dari tidurmu, kepalamu kan habis terbentur."

Rukia mengelus lembut kepala Ichigo, ketika ia rasakan suaminya menguatkan pelukannya.

"Berbaringlah lagi Ichigo, nanti kau tambah pusing"

Ichigo mematuhi perintah istrinya lalu berbaring dengan nyaman, lalu merentangkan tangan memberikan isyarat agar Rukia tidur disebelahnya. Rukia tersenyum lalu meletakkan bunga lavender yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kedalam vas yang terlihat senang menerima bunga baru mengisinya.

"Aku suka wangimu Rukia –"

"Kau bau, bau rumah sakit Ichigo"

"Jangan pernah lagi ucapkan cerai Rukia – satu kata itu terdengar horror ditelingaku, seakan-akan lebih baik aku mati saja –"

Plak – Rukia memukul lambat pipi Ichigo lalu memaksa suaminya itu menatap matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan ucapkan kata mati dengan semudah itu _baka_"

"Ya – takkan, aku berjanji akan bersamamu saat ini, besok, selamanya dan suatu saat nanti—"

"Hmph – apa itu? Suatu saat nanti?"

"Ya, suatu saat nanti ketika Tuhan memisahkan kita dengan maut. Kehidupan kedua—"

"sejak kapan kau jadi religius begini Ichigo?"

"Aku memang selalu religius Rukia –"

"Ah—berarti masih banyak tentangmu yang tidak kuketahui?"

"Ya banyak—maka bersiap-siaplah untuk mengetahuinya, karena kau akan butuh waktu seumur hidupmu untuk mengetahuinya"

Sudah lama Rukia tidak melihat senyuman lebar Ichigo dan itu benar-benar menenangkan. Cup – Rukia memulai, saat ini dia tidak lagi yang menerima, tapi dia yang menyerang. Saking senang dan gugupnya ia memulai ciuman ini, Rukia malah berposisi mantap di atas Ichigo.

Ring ring – ring ring

Ring ring – ring ring

"Rukia angkat telponmu itu," dengan berat hati ichigo memisahkan bibir Rukia dari bibirnya.

Rukia dengan tenang malah menduduki perut Ichigo lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Rukia – kau sadar tidak kalau sedang menduduki orang sakit?"

Rukia tercenung sesaat melihat ponselnya lalu dengan cepat mengubah ekspresinya menjadi gadis nakal lalu mencolek dada Ichigo.

"Kau berkata begitu, tapi sebenarnya ingin aku tetap melakukan penyerangan ini kan?"

"Apa?" Wajah Ichigo memerah dengan ucapan dan tindakan Rukia.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?" Rukia kembali mencondongkan wajahnya pada Ichigo yang terlihat kelabakan.

"Aku tak ingin malam pertama kita harus terjadi di rumah sakit Rukia, dan bisa bahaya jika kita ketahuan—"

"Ah, sayang sekali – padahal aku punya fantasi ingin melakukannya di rumah sakit. Tantangan membuat kita semakin bergairah Ichigo –"

"Kau gila," bentak Ichigo menjauhkan wajah Rukia darinya. Wajahnya saat ini sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Sialan Rukia, siapa yang tidak ingin melakukan 'itu' di _public place_ seperti rumah sakit. tentu saja itu fantasi tergila dari setiap laki-laki.

Ring ring – ring ring –

Sekali lagi, ponsel rukia berdering. Ichigo merasa penasaran siapa yang mengganggu kesenangannya itu. Dia merebut ponsel tersebut dari tangan istrinya yang masih sibuk menciumi lehernya.

"Rukia, angkat telponnya –"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Rukia – aku bilang angkat telponnya!" Ichigo memaksa rukia menjauhi lehernya dan menatap matanya.

"Rukia, jangan seperti ini – kau akan lebih menyakiti Gin – Bicaralah padanya"

Rukia terkesima dengan tatapan mata Ichigo yang menatapnya lurus seolah berkata, selesaikanlah masalah ini. Rukia takut, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Gin? Karena sikap kekanakannya, dia menjadikan Gin pelarian. Walaupun Gin sendiri yang memasuki jebakannya yang penuh racun tapi pria itu meminta penawarnya bukan? Kenapa Rukia tidak juga memberikannya?

"Gin bilang semoga kau cepat sembuh – dan dia meminta untuk bertemu denganku sekarang,"

"Ya – pergilah, katakan padanya untuk datang dan ucapkan langsung doanya itu padaku," Ichigo melepas Rukia untuk menemui laki-laki saingannya itu. Namun saat ini tidak dengan berat hati atau penuh curiga, tetapi penuh dengan kepercayaan pada istrinya.

Ya, mereka mulai menanjaki kedewasaan, salah satunya kepercayaan terhadap pasangan bukan?

#####

"Bagaimana kabar Ichigo?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, walau tampangnya yang kusut jadi tambah kusut karena kecelakaan itu," Rukia tertawa kecil sambil mencicipi kopi didepannya.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihat wajah lega mu" Gin tersenyum ramah lalu menyeruput cappucinonya.

Rukia diam lalu meletakkan cangkir kopinya lalu menggenggam lembut tangan Gin yang terasa dingin. Pria di hadapannya itu terlihat sedikit tersentak. Apakah wajah letihnya terlihat jelas sehingga Rukia memberikan senyuman iba padanya?

Ah—bukan, itu bukan senyuman iba. Itu senyuman yang sangat ingin dia lihat selama ini, penawarnya –

"Kau tersenyum seperti ingin berkata 'menikahlah denganku'," Pria dingin ini masih juga berusaha bercanda untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Walaupun di dalam hati dia berharap Rukia akan mengatakannya.

"Gin, kau adalah orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku. Mungkin kau akan tertawa geli karena aku menempatkanmu sebagai orang paling berarti dihidupku dan bukannya Ichigo, karena itu memang benar. Saat aku senang, sedih, bahagia dan bermasalah, kaulah orang yang selalu ada di sana. Aku sangat bersyukur pada _kami sama_ telah bertemu dengan pria sepertimu. Aku selalu berpikir, kenapa bukan kau saja yang kucintai? Kenapa aku malah memilih cinta yang rumit dengan Ichigo? Aku tetap saja tak menemukan jawabannya,"

"Karena cinta itu buta—"

Gin membalas pertanyaan Rukia sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada wanita di depannya itu.

"Ya—cinta itu buta. Saking butanya aku malah menyakiti orang yang paling tidak ingin aku sakiti, yaitu kau Gin. Bebaslah gin, bebaslah dari semua kesakitan ini, karena orang yang paling ingin melihatmu bahagia adalah aku –"

Rukia menambahkan satu tangannya lagi untuk memberikan kehangatan pada tangan yang digenggamnya tadi. Dia menciumi tangan tersebut dengan lembut dan berharap temannya ini merasakan kehangatan yang disampaikannya.

"Hmph – apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang memberikan mantra penawar—"

"Kurasa mantra penawarnya akan lebih ampuh jika diberikan lewat pelukan,"

Gin hanya bercanda dengan ucapannya, tapi gadis yang dicintainya tersebut menanggapinya dengan senyuman itu lagi. Rukia mendekatinya, duduk disebelahnya lalu memeluk dengan hati-hati tubuh kekar tapi rapuh milik pria yang selalu ada disebelahnya disetiap suasana itu.

Gin cukup terkejut tak menyangka Rukia akan melakukan permintaannya. Gadis itu memeluk lehernya lalu membisikkan kata yang sangat ingin didengarnya.

"Aku menyayangimu Gin – bebaslah –"

Suara Rukia terdengar sangat merdu ditelinganya. Gadis itu mengucapkannya terus menerus seperti sebuah melodi yang menghapus semua racun dalam tubuhnya.

Rukia terkejut mendapati pundak bajunya basah. Ah—apakah Gin menangis? Rukia hanya memilih untuk tetap mengelus lembut rambut pria tersebut sambil mengucapkan kata 'bebaslah'.

#####

**Rukia's POV**

"_Kamu yakin tidak ingin melihat Ichigo?"_

"_Tidak, kalau saat ini aku melihatnya, aku pasti sangat ingin membully wajah menyedihkannya itu,"_

"_Hahahaha, ya – baiklah kalau begitu, kamu bisa pulang sendiri?"_

"_Apa tidak terbalik? Seharusnya pria yang berkata begitu pada wanita. Tenang saja, Matsumoto Rangiku akan menjemputku, wanita itu tidak berhentinya menanyai kabarku –"_

"_Wah, sexy couple heh?"_

"_Yeah, Hope so"_

Ya, kuharap mereka dapat menjadi pasangan serasi, jadi suatu saat kami dapat melakukan _group date_.

Ah – itu kan? wanita berambut panjang yang berusan keluar dari kamar rawat Ichigo. Orihime Inoue –

**Rukia's POV end**

"Rukia san –"

"Hai – apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan Ichigo?"

"Ya, aku sudah melihatnya, syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa,"

"Maafkan aku, maaf karena kami menyakiti hatimu," Rukia membungkuk dalam pada gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Rukia san, seharusnya akulah yang harus mengucapkan maaf. Maaf telah merebut Ichigo darimu, dari awal aku sudah siap untuk disakiti saat mendekati Ichigo. Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya, setidaknya aku pernah merasa bahagia dengan Ichigo. Maafkan aku Rukia san, tolong jaga Ichigo dengan baik-baik. Permisi –"

Rukia terkejut lalu memeluk erat Orihime. Ada apa ini? Hatinya seakan ingin meledak karena setiap orang mendoakaan kebahagiannya dengan Ichigo, ternyata benar kata pepatah. Jangan harapkan pelangi untuk datang jika tidak ada hujan yang mengawalinya.

Rukia memasuki kamar rawat suaminya, terlihat Ichigo sedang duduk sambil menghadap jendela dan membelakangi pintu masuk. Rukia masuk dengan hati-hati, dilihatnya Ichigo tetap menatap luar jendela tanpa terganggu dengan suara kecil yang dibuat Rukia.

Rukia duduk disebelah suaminya itu lalu memeluk badan kekarnya sebisa mungkin dengan tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Ichigo?"

"Tadi Inoue kesini—"

"Ya, aku tahu – aku bertemu dengannya tadi"

"Dia mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk kita,"

"Ya—"

"Ternyata kita telah menyakiti orang disekitar bukan?"

Ichigo menatap mata istrinya dalam. Rukia dia tersenyum.

"Seperti granat?" Rukia memulai.

"Granat?"

"Ya, Granat dan pelatuknya, ketika mereka dipisahkan maka akan menyerang orang disekitarnya,"

"Hahaha, perumpamaan yang bagus. Yah seperti granat –"

"Jadi kita tidak boleh berpisah agar tidak menyakiti orang disekitar bukan?"

"Ya – kau benar, tadi sebelum Inoue kesini aku tertidur dan bermimpi,"

Ichigo membalas pelukan Rukia lalu membelai lembut punggung istrinya tersebut.

"Aku bermimpi kita membuat rumah di dekat pantai, lalu aku sedang bersantai sambil melihatmu bermain gitar dan bernyanyi. Lalu tak lama setelah itu sepasang anak datang menghampiri kita. Laki-laki wajahnya sepertiku tapi memiliki matamu, sedangkan yang perempuan wajahnya sepertimu tapi memiliki mataku. Dan tebak dia menyebut kita apa?"

"Oka san – Otou san?" Rukia menatap mata Ichigo yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku senang sekali, sampai – sampai aku menangis ditidurku _baka_,"

"Ya—ya—" Rukia mengusap lembut air mata yang jatuh perlahan di pipi kanan Ichigo.

"Bisakah kita mewujudkannya?" Ichigo bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Maka bantu aku untuk mewujudkannya—" Rukia membalas dengan senyuman lalu menghujani ciuman pada setiap sudut wajah Ichigo dan berakhir di bibirnya – bibir suaminya.

Yah—inilah hidup, banyak masalah dan kebahagiaan yang datang silih berganti. Tapi semuanya mempunyai arti dan tidak ada yang terjadi tanpa mempunyai arti.

Karena hidup akan baik-baik saja.

Biarkan sakit mengingatkanmu bahwa hati dapat disembuhkan. Sakit itu ada obatnya bukan?

Everything will be **okay** in the end, if it's not **okay**, it's not the end.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Regards<strong> Yuna Taiyou –

Thank you for all of the readers, I hope you will find the okay ending.

Im so sorry to make you wait for this stupid fic, and I'm verry happy to have someone who wait for me to finish this work.

For the last, Thank you again standing so strong for me minna san.

At last** Thank you Tite Kubo san **for borrowing me your chara**. Hontou ni arigatou U_U**


End file.
